


Footsteps of Time

by aicchan



Series: In The Moonlight Universe [4]
Category: Saint Seiya, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Family, M/M, Multi, Romance, vampire fic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 19:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 31,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17514701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aicchan/pseuds/aicchan
Summary: Meski waktu mulai menampakkan guratannya, namun ikatan yang terjalin tak akan semudah itu berakhir.





	1. Chapter 1

Hujan turun perlahan di kota New York. Alec terbangun dari tidurnya yang nyenyak karena terganggu suara tetes air yang menghantam kaca jendela. Dia meraih jam tangannya di meja kecil di samping tempat tidur dan melihat jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh. Alec menyingkirkan lengan Magnus yang memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat lalu dia pun meninggalkan kamar tidur mereka.

Setelah mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi, Alec menuju ke dapur dan membuat kopi dengan _coffee maker_ yang sengaja Magnus belikan dulu khusus untuknya. Suara biji kopi yang berputar cepat dalam penggiling menjadi harmoni pagi yang sangat menenangkan untuk pemuda berambut hitam itu. Selesai membuat kopi, dia menuangkannya di dua mug dan membawanya ke depan televisi di mana Magnus sudah duduk santai di sana, masih mengenakan piyama sutranya yang berwarna hijau cerah.

Lima belas tahun hidup bersama Magnus membuat Alec mengenal kebiasaan _High Warlock_  dari Brooklyn itu.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 **Saint Seiya** © Kurumada Masami

 **Saint Seiya Lost Canvas** © Teshirogi Shiori

 **The Mortal Instruments** © Cassandra Clare

 **Footsteps of Time** © aicchan

 **-Alternate Universe** -

 **Sequel** from **CROSSROAD**

**-OC warning-**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

“Kau mau ke Institute sekarang?” tanya Magnus yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

“Ya. Izzy sudah menterorku sejak semalam.”

Magnus tersenyum, “Bukan Izzy yang menterormu, tapi keponakan tersayang yang tidak bisa lepas dari pamannya.”

 _“Oh shut up!”_ Alec memakai jaket kulitnya, tetap berwarna hitam, warna favoritnya sepanjang masa.

Magnus terkekeh.

“Aku pergi dulu.”

“ _Okay_ , aku susul kau di Institute nanti setelah pekerjaanku selesai.”

 _“Great. Bye,”_ Alec keluar dari tempat mereka tinggal. Beberapa tahun lalu Magnus memutuskan untuk pindah ke sebuah _penthouse_ yang cukup mewah bagi Magnus dan amat sangat mewah bagi Alec. Dia tak bisa protes karena sekali Magnus punya niat, tak akan ada yang bisa menghalanginya.

Sampai di tempat parkir, Alec menuju ke sebuah motor sport hitam yang kini jadi kendaraan pribadinya. Dia melajukan motor itu menembus jalanan New York yang masih terguyur hujan. Tanpa hambatan dia pun sampai ke Institute New York dalam waktu singkat. Bangunan itu sama sekali tak berubah. Megah dan pastinya terhindar dari pandangan manusia biasa yang tak memiliki kemampuan khusus untuk melihat dunia yang tersembunyi di antara mereka.

Alec memarkir motornya tak jauh dari pintu utama Institute, belum lagi dia melepas helmnya, pintu depan Institute terbuka dan muncullah seorang anak perempuan berusia dua belas tahun yang berlari dan langsung menghambur memeluk Alec.

“Aleeeec!! Aku rindu padamu!!!” seru gadis cilik itu. Dia mendongak, menampakkan wajahnya pada sang paman.

Berapa kali pun melihat, Alec tak pernah berhenti mengagumi paras keponakannya. Mellisa Lightwood. Putri tunggal Isabelle, buah cintanya bersama Meliorn sang peri. Alec tak mau memeras otak untuk memikirkan bagaimana Isabelle bisa menjalin kasih dengan peri kepercayaan Ratu Seelie hingga akhirnya dia hamil.

Itu sempat membuat gempar dunia _Shadowhunter_ dan dunia _Downworld._ Terlebih lagi Isabelle berkeras hati untuk mempertahankan kandungannya meski dia tak terikat pernikahan dengan Meliorn. Yang pasti akhirnya setelah paksaan dari Ratu Seelie dan juga Valentine, akhirnya Isabelle diizinkan untuk memiliki anak itu. Alec sudah tidak heran dengan sifat adiknya yang memang kadang kelewat santai bahkan untuk urusan seperti ini, tapi kalau Isabelle sudah memutuskan untuk melahirkan janinnya, Alec selalu ada di pihak adiknya, seperti biasa.

  Maka lahirlah Mellisa dua belas tahun lalu. Kehadiran bayi mungil itu membawa peralihan baru dalam hubungan dua dunia. Ratu Seelie yang dahulu terkesan menarik diri dari peredaran dunia, mulai sering tampak keluar masuk Institute New York demi mengunjungi bayi yang telah menarik hati semua orang yang melihatnya.

Bagaimana tidak?

Siapa yang tak terpikat mata hitamnya yang seindah dan sejernih langit malam, dengan kulit putih bersih dihias rambut yang sekelam warna matanya. Wajah Mellisa adalah perpaduan unik dari Isabelle dan Meliorn. Satu-satunya tanda istimewa dari anak itu adalah telinganya yang runcing, telinga para peri. Kini Mellisa tumbuh menjadi gadis cilik yang luar biasa cantiknya, rambut hitam lurusnya tergerai sebatas pinggang, hanya dihias jepit pemanis dari mutiara di sisi kanan kepalanya, hadiah dari Ratu Seelie. Tubuhnya semampai seperti orang dewasa dan Alec bertaruh kalau dia menjadi idola di sekolahnya.

Ya. Sama seperti ibunya semasa muda, Mellisa juga sekolah di dunia _mundane_ , walau dia harus menggunakan tudung pesona. Sifat lain ibunya yang menurun pada Mellisa adalah sifat _easy going_ dan juga bibit seorang _Shadowhunter_ yang sangat handal.

“Kenapa kau baru datang sekarang, Alec? Aku merindukanmu.”

“Maaf, Mell. Pekerjaan datang silih berganti,” Alec meletakkan helmnya di atas jok motor lalu mengikuti Mellisa masuk ke dalam Institute. Aroma yang familiar membuat Alec merasa nyaman. Ini masih rumahnya.

“Alec.”

Pandangannya teralih pada sosok wanita berbalut pakaian dinas _Shadowhunter_. Bukan ibunya, tetapi sosok Isabelle yang telah tumbuh menjadi wanita sejati yang memancarkan keanggunan seorang ibu dan ketangguhan seorang pemburu.

Isabelle memeluk dan mencium pipi kakaknya, “Aku titip Mell sebentar, ya? Aku harus kembali ke Idris.”

“Ada masalah?”

“Tidak ada yang penting, hanya menggantikan posisi Clary.”

Alec baru ingat kalau Clary dan Sebastian sedang pergi berbulan madu ke Perancis entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Pasangan itu memang kelewat mesra. “Dieter?”

“Ada di ruang latihan. Bersama Jace,” Isabelle mengusap kepala putrinya, “Baik-baik di rumah, _okay_?!”

“ _Okay_ ,” kata Mellisa. “Oiya, ma, kapan _uncle_ Max pulang?”

“Aku akan seret dia kemari kalau dia terlalu asik berburu,” Isabelle mengedipkan sebelah matanya sebelum berbalik pergi.

Mellisa memandang pamannya, “Apa hari ini kau menginap?”

“Aku tidak bisa. Besok pagi aku dan Magnus harus bertemu klien.”

Mellisa tampak sebal tapi dia tidak protes. Dia menunggui Alec yang berbelok sebentar ke kamar mandi untuk berganti pakaian karena yang sekarang dia kenakan basah kuyub terkena air hijan. Setelah Alec keluar, gadis kecil itu menggandeng tangan Alec dan mengajaknya ke ruang latihan di mana Jace ada di sana bersama seorang anak lelaki yang seperti cetakan sempurna Sebastian saat kecil dulu. Dieter Valentine Herondale. Putra Clary dan Sebastian. Sifatnya lebih mirip dengan kakeknya, Valentine. Diam, tak banyak bicara dan serius. Dieter tak akan beralih pada tugas lain kalau satu tugasnya belum dia selesaikan dengan sempurna.

“Alec, akhirnya kau muncul juga,” Jace memandang sahabat terbaiknya itu, “kemana saja, kau? Beberapa bulan ini seperti menghilang ditelan bumi.”

“Aku baru kembali dari Inggris. Ragnor meminta bantuan Magnus untuk menangani satu kasus di sana.”

“Sibuk seperti biasa. Kau makin punya nama di dunia bawah.”

“Tidak juga,” Alec membiarkan Mellisa menghampiri Dieter, “kemampuanku masih belum seberapa,” dia merujuk pada perubahan dalam dirinya. Sejak menjadi seorang imortal, Alec jadi memiliki sedikit kemampuan sihir. Menurut Ragnor dan Tessa, itu bukan hal yang aneh mengingat Magnus sendiri mengalirkan sihirnya pada Alec demi menyelamatkan nyawanya. Karena itu Alec merasa kuat walau sendiri, namun dia merasa utuh dan tak tersentuh jika dia bersama dengan Magnus.  Ikatan mereka lebih erat dari sekedar kekasih.

“Kau sendiri bagaimana?” tanya Alec pada Jace, “ku dengar kau diseret paksa oleh Kardia ke Yunani?”

Mendengar itu Jace menghela napas, “Dia itu tidak bisa dilawan. Aku dan Simon sampai tidak bisa menyela saat Kardia bilang dia sudah menyiapkan semua kebutuhan kami berlibur ke Yunani. Saat sadar kami sudah ada di pesawat.”

Alec tertawa pelan. Memang Jace dan Simon yang paling dekat dengan para pasangan _vampire_ - _mate._ Mungkin karena hubungan antara Jace dan Simon mendekati hubungan _vampire_ - _mate_ meski Simon bukan _vampire_ berdarah murni.

“Hei kalian berdua, jangan malah mengobrol,” Mellisa berkacak pinggang, “kalian kemari kan untuk melatih kami!”

Akhirnya mereka berdua pun beranjak sebelum kena omel Mellisa lagi. Alec melatih Mellisa karena keponakannya itu tertarik dengan panah, sementara Dieter, sama seperti anggota keluarga Morgenstern-Herondale lain, lebih mengandalkan pedang.

Di tengah sesi latihan, Alec memandang para _Shadowhunter_ di sana. Dulu, dia adalah bagian dari mereka. Dulu, entah sudah berapa banyak _rune_ yang terpatri di tubuhnya. Tapi kini dia terlepas dari semua itu. Terlepas dari dunia dimana dia terlahir dan tumbuh dewasa. Dunia para pemburu.

Alec jadi teringat saat dunia itu terenggut darinya. Kali pertama dia membuka mata sebagai seorang imortal, itu juga menjadi kali pertama Alec melihat airmata mengalir di wajah Magnus disertai ucapan maaf yang tiada henti. Namun justru di saat seperti itulah Alec merasakan kalau dia begitu dicintai oleh Magnus karena _warlock_ itu tak akan mengubahnya menjadi makhluk abadi jika keberadaan Alec dianggap tak begitu berharga untuk dipertahankan.

Walau harga yang harus Alec bayar begitu besar, dia tidak menyesal. Meski memang Alec shock begitu mengetahui bahwa tak ada lagi _rune_ yang tersisa di tubuhnya, bahwa dia kini bukan lagi seorang _Shadowhunter_. Tapi berkat hadirnya orang-orang yang dia sayangi, Alec tahu dia tidak kehilangan keluarganya, tidak kehilangan jati dirinya sebagai anggota keluarga Lightwood.

Hingga kini waktu terus berjalan, meninggalkan Alec di usianya yang kesembilan belas, dia tetap bisa melangkah seiring mereka yang hidup bersanding dengan perputaran masa. Dia melihat Isabelle tumbuh dari gadis yang cantik menjadi seorang wanita matang. Dia mengikuti pertumbuhan Max, si kecil yang suka _manga_ dan sering diejek teman-temannya, kini menjadi pemuda dewasa dan juga salah satu _Shadowhunter_ yang diperhitungkan kemampuannya.

Clary dan Sebastian menikah dengan upacara tradisional yang sederhana tapi elegan. _Garden party_ yang diadakan di kediaman keluarga Morgenstern di Idris dan dihadiri kerabat juga teman-teman dekat. Kini pasangan itu dipercaya untuk memimpin Institute New York karena Valentine sekarang menjabat sebagai anggota Dewan hingga tugasnya terpusat di tanah kelahiran para _Shadowhunter_. Dan karena para tetua sudah banyak yang berada dalam usia lanjut, anggota _circle_ pun satu demi satu mengisi posisi dalam Dewan hingga rotasi pemindahan generasi yang menjabat juga membawa angin baru dalam hubungan antara _Shadowhunter_ dan _Downworlder_.

Dunia ini terasa sempurna.

“Alexander Lightwood!!”

Suara Mellisa yang melengking membuat Alec kembali memperhatikan keponakannya yang kini memandangnya dengan sok galak. “Ah… maaf, maaf, aku melamun lagi.”

Mellisa mengerutkan keningnya, “Kau seperti orang tua saja, mendadak suka diam dan memikirkan entah apa,” gadis itu kembali pada latihannya, menyiagakan anak panas dan busur di tangannya.

“Usiaku kan memang sudah tua. Lebih tua dari mamamu,” Alec membenahi posisi Mellisa, “sejajarkan lenganmu dengan pandangan mata dan lepaskan dengan halus.”

Anak panah berdesing dan meluncur lalu dengan tepat menancap di tengah papan sasaran. Mellisa tampak puas dengan itu dan dia mencoba lagi.

Alec mundur beberapa langkah, melihat bagaimana lihainya Mellisa melepaskan satu demi satu anak panah yang semuanya tak ada yang meleset. Dia melirik sekilas dan melihat Jace beradu pedang dengan Dieter. Untuk ukuran anak tiga belas tahun, Dieter sangat tangguh karena bisa mengimbangi Jace. Meski tentu saja Jace tak memakai tenaga penuh untuk melawan keponakannya sendiri.

Pintu ruangan latihan terbuka dan masuklah seorang anak kecil yang berusia lima tahun dengan rambut merah yang sedikit berombak. Dia adalah Reus, putra kedua Clary dan Sebastian. Kalau kakaknya adalah cetakan sang ayah, Reus justru kebalikannya, anak ini mirip sekali dengan Clary, berikut dengan hobi melukisnya. Tak terhitung berapa kali Clary harus mengomeli anak bungsunya ini karena menjadikan dinding Institute sebagai media gambarnya, mengabaikan buku sketsa dan krayon yang sudah tersedia.

“Jace! Alec!” seru Reus yang langsung berlari menghampiri dua paman imortalnya.

Latihan pun serentak berhenti. Dieter menghampiri adik yang terpaut usia jauh darinya, “Kenapa kau turun? Semalam kau demam, kan?” Dieter menyentuh kening adiknya.

“Habis aku kesepian di atas sendiri. Makanya aku menyusul kalian, eh ternyata ada Jace dan Alec,” Reus mengangkat kedua tangannya pada Jace, meminta untuk digendong dan permohonannya terkabul. Dia tertawa senang dan memeluk leher Jace.

Karena mereka tak mungkin lanjut berlatih karena ada Reus, semua pun beralih ke ruang baca. Mellisa duduk di samping Alec, meminta supaya pamannya itu mengepang rambut panjangnya, seperti rambut Isabelle semasa dulu.

“Tumben kau tidak bersama Magnus?” tanya Jace sambil duduk di sebelah Dieter yang memangku Reus dan membacakan buku cerita untuk adiknya.

Alec selesai mengikat rambut Mellisa, “Magnus akan menyusul nanti.”

“Sungguh?” yang menyahut bukan Jace, tapi Reus.

“Ya, dia akan datang dan kau boleh mengerjainya semaumu.”

“Horeeee!!!” seru Reus sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya, membuat buku yang dibawa Dieter terjatuh ke karpet. Reus memandang kakaknya sambil menunjukkan senyuman tanpa dosa, sementara Dieter hanya menghela napas panjang.

Alec menikmati waktu santai dengan mengawasi tiga anak di sana. Dieter, yang sepertinya sudah menyerah menyuruh adiknya diam, akhirnya memutuskan untuk membaca buku tentang sejarah _Shadowhunter_ , buku yang dulu sering Alec baca. Mellisa memangku sebuah buku tebal yang merupakan ensiklopedia senjata. Reus sendiri tengkurap di karpet dan mewarnai buku gambarnya dengan krayon sambil bersenandung lagu entah apa.

“Damai, ya?” Jace bersandar di sofa dan memandang langit-langit perpustakaan yang tinggi dan berbentuk kubah, “Kuharap tak ada lagi kekacauan mengerikan seperti dulu.”

“Kuharap juga begitu, Jace,” Alec mengangguk, menyetujui ucapan sobatnya.

Obrolan mereka terpotong saat mendengar suara pintu utama Institute terbuka. Mellisa langsung meletakkan bukunya dan berjalan ke arah pintu perpustakaan tepat saat daun pintu kembar itu terbuka.

Seorang peri berperawakan tinggi tegap berkulit pucat dan mengenakan zirah peri yang berkilau, berdiri di ambang pintu. Dialah Meliorn, ayah Mellisa.

“Papa,” Mellisa memeluk sosok yang baru saja masuk ke ruangan itu.

Alec memandang bagaimana Meliorn berinteraksi dengan anaknya. Alec masih ingat bagaimana dia dulu, saat masih kecil, selalu sepenuh hati menghindari kontak mata langsung dengan Meliorn setiap kali peri itu datang rapat ke Institute. Siapa yang menyangka, kini dia dan Meliorn justru menjadi keluarga, walau peri itu tak terikat pernikahan dengan Isabelle.

Perhatian Alec teralih pada Jace yang berpindah duduk ke sebelahnya dan berbisik, “Ternyata dia itu tipe ayah yang memanjakan anak.”

“Tidak sesuai imej, ya?”

Jace tertawa, “Oiya, Kardia menanyakanmu. Dia bilang kalau kau ada waktu luang mainlah ke sana bersama Magnus.”

“Aku memang sudah ada rencana ke sana setelah Magnus selesai dengan kliennya.”

“Kalian ini sibuk sekali. Kau pasti sudah jadi jutawan sekarang. Harga untuk sekali menyewa jasa _warlock_ kan tidak murah.”

“Aku bahkan tidak berani ada di ruangan yang sama saat Magnus dan klien mendiskusikan tentang harga.”

Jace tertawa lagi.

Obrolan mereka terpotong saat mendengar suara bersin yang cukup keras. Ternyata Reus. Saat itu Dieter langsung menutup bukunya dan sigap menggendong adiknya.

“Aku bawa dia ke kamar dulu.”

“Aku tidak mau sendirian!!!” seru Reus seketika, mencengkram pakaian kakaknya dengan erat.

Jace berdiri dan mengambil Reus dari gendongan Dieter, “biar aku saja yang menemaninya. Kau bisa lanjutkan belajarmu!”

Tak menolak, Dieter hanya mengangguk pada pamannya. Alec melihat Jace dan Meliorn hanya saling menganggukkan kepala tanpa menyapa. Lalu Alec juga melihat Meliorn mencium puncak kepala putrinya, pertanda kalau dia sudah tidak ada urusan di sini. Mellisa melambaikan tangannya sebelum berbalik dan kembali duduk di sebelah Alec.

“Tumben papamu mampir?” tanya Alec.

“Mencari mama. Karena mama tidak ada, papa langsung pulang deh. Tapi aku dapat ini!!” Meliorn menunjukkan sebuah gelang baru yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Berkilau indah dari perak yang sangat halus, terjalin dalam untaian rumit khas bangsa peri, “Kata papa ini dari Ratu Seelie.”

Alec tak menyahuti. Keponakannya yang satu ini benar-benar bisa membuat imej seorang Ratu Seelie berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Bukan hanya sang ratu peri, tapi Camille, yang dulu juga sangat memanjakan Clary dan Isabelle, sekarang beralih pada Mellisa. Pimpinan klan _vampire_ New York itu tak pernah absen mengirimkan barang-barang, baju tepatnya, di setiap musim, mengikuti mode terbaru yang sedang hits di New York.

Beberapa jam berikutnya, Alec menemani Mellisa dan Dieter di perpustakaan, menjawab semua pertanyaan dari dua anak itu. Alec tak keberatan karena kedua anak itu sangatlah pintar jadi dia tak harus mengulangi penjelasannya.

Kemudian saat hari mulai beranjak sore, Magnus datang membawa empat kotak pizza dan dua botol besar cola. Dia disambut heboh oleh Mellisa yang langsung menyambar kotak pizza dari tangannya. Magnus menghampiri Alec, mengecup singkat bibir pemuda yang telah menemaninya dalam keabadian.

“Boleh kubawa ini ke dapur?” Pinta Mellisa.

“Ya, ya, bawalah!” Magnus memberikan botol soda pada Dieter yang langsung memeluknya, “Sisakan untuk yang la—” ucapan Magnus tak selesai karena Mellisa dan Dieter sudah keluar dari perpustakaan. “Ya ampun mereka itu…” sang _High Warlock_  menghela napas panjang.

“Lama sekali? Biasanya satu jam sudah selesai,” tanya Alec yang masih duduk di tempatnya.

Magnus menghempaskan diri di sebelah Alec, “inilah kenapa aku benci klien wanita.”

“Kalau begitu kenapa kau setujui kontraknya?”

“Mana aku tahu kalau dia wanita, di surat kontraknya hanya tercantum nama Chris,” Magnus merankul pundak Alec, “mana si kecil?”

“Di atas dengan Jace. Dia sedang sakit. Lebih baik kau jenguk dia, tadi dia menanyakanmu.”

“Bocah _hyper_ seperti itu bisa sakit juga, ya?” Magnus berdiri dan melepas mantel hitamnya yang panjang hingga dia hanya mengenakan kaus putih tanpa lengan, “kau tidak ikut?”

Alec menggeleng, “Aku mau makan pizza. Pas sekali sedang lapar.”

Mereka berbagi satu kecupan lagi dan keduanya berpisah jalan.

Alec menuju ke dapur dan melihat Mellisa duduk berdampingan dengan Dieter. Tak heran, karena mereka berdua sudah ditunangkan, bukan atas paksaan orang tua, tapi karena memang dua anak itu saling suka dan merasa kalau mereka tak akan berpisah lagi.

“Kau mau makan juga, Alec?” tanya Mellisa.

“Tentu saja. Memang kalian sanggup menghabiskan itu semua?” Alec mengambil sepotong pizza lalu menuju ke lemari pendingin dan mengambil jus jeruk yang dia tahu pasti selalu tersedia di sana.

“Mana Magnus?”

Alec duduk di sebelah keponakannya, “Dia sedang menjenguk Reus di atas.”

“Dia itu senang sekali kalau ada Magnus,” ujar Mellisa.

Pintu dapur terbuka lagi dan kali ini masuklah Jace bersama Simon yang entah kapan datangnya. Simon menyapa seadanya sebelum mengambil sepotong pizza dari kotak yang menuai protes dari Mellisa.

“Hei!! Itu kan yang paling banyak kejunya,” seru gadis kecil itu.

Alec hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat seberapa sukanya Mellisa pada makanan bernama keju. Sepertinya Mellisa akan cocok sekali dengan Milo, _vampire_ penyuka keju. Pandangan Alec kemudian beralih pada Magnus yang masuk sambil menggendong Reus.

“Kenapa kau bawa dia turun?”

“Kau pikir aku ke sini untuk jadi _baby sitter_?” Magnus duduk di samping Alec sambil memangku Reus yang sepertinya senang bertemu dengan _warlock_ kesayangannya.

“Jace bilang Kardia mengundang kita ke penginapan? Bagaimana?”

“Aku ikut kau saja.”

“Jujur aku ingin mengasingkan diri sejenak dari keramaian New York.”

“Kalau begitu setelah ini kita langsung ke sana saja.”

“Tapi bukannya besok ada janji dengan klien?”

“Sudah kuselesaikan sekalian. Klien besok kenalannya si Chris tadi, makanya sekalian saja,” Magnus memberikan sepotong pizza pada Reus yang menggapai-gapai penuh harap, “jadi kita bisa bersantai setelah ini.

Alec hanya mengangguk. Lalu mereka pun segera menghabiskan pizza yang ada di sana hingga hanya tersisa wadahnya saja. Alec dan Magnus pun berpamitan walau harus sepenuh hati bertahan dari pandangan Mellisa dan Reus yang berharap agar mereka diizinkan ikut.

.

.

Malam sudah meraja begitu Alec juga Magnus sampai ke penginapan milik para murni walau sekarang penginapan itu sudah berkembang menjadi kompleks tempat hiburan yang lengkap untuk para _Downworlder_. Selain sebuah kolam renang besar, di tempat ini juga sudah berdiri sebuah bangunan yang lumayan luas yang berfungsi sebagai bar dan kasino. Ditambah lagi di bagian yang terpisah, agak masuk ke dalam hutan, ada sebuah rumah bergaya modern dengan dinding yang didominasi oleh kaca. Itu adalah kediaman permanen dari Minos dan Albafica, meski sepasang kekasih paling mesra sejagad itu lebih sering keliling dunia daripada tinggal di rumah mewah itu. Para murni di sini juga menjadi pelanggan tetap Magnus yang setiap setahun sekali selalu memperbaiki pelindung tempat ini agar tak terlacak oleh dunia _mundane_.

“Oh!! Alec! Magnus!”

Mereka berdua menoleh ke asal suara yang ternyata adalah Milo yang sedang duduk santai di tepi kolam renang, tentu saja bersama Kanon.

“Tumben kalian kemari? Kupikir kalian sudah lupa dengan tempat ini.”

“Mana mungkin. Ini kan tempat pelarian kami,” Magnus menghampiri sepasang _vampire_ - _mate_ itu. “Sepertinya sedang sepi?”

“Tidak juga. Banyak yang terisi kok, tapi tempat ini lama-lama jadi seperti tempat hiburan malam, penuh sesak kalau matahari sudah menghilang.” Milo memainkan kakinya yang ada di dalam air. “Kalian menginap?”

“Tentu saja.”

“Bagus!! Aku akan siapkan kamar kalian. Ayo Kanon!!” Milo menyeret Kanon yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Alec mengikuti Magnus ke bangunan utama yang merupakan ‘kantor’ penginapan sekaligus tempat tinggal para murni. Di dalam ada Camus yang duduk di belakang meja penerima tamu. Pemuda berambut merah itu terkejut melihat siapa yang datang.

“Magnus, Alec. Senang kalian akhirnya datang juga,” tanpa bertanya, Camus mengeluarkan kunci sebuah paviliun, “Kalian akan lama di sini?”

“Rencananya memang begitu,” Magnus menerima kunci itu.

“Kalian mau makan malam apa? Biar sekalian nanti dibuatkan Kardia.”

“Apa saja. Kalau buatan Kardia sih semua akan kami makan. Samakan saja dengan pesanan yang lain.”

Setelahnya, Magnus dan Alec pun menuju ke paviliun yang sudah seperti rumah mereka di sana. Letaknya paling dekat dengan hutan dengan balkon yang langsung menghadap ke alam liar. Selama lima belas tahun, tempat ini sudah banyak berubah. Walau bangunannya masih didominasi kayu, tapi bagian dalamnya lebih modern, tentu saja sekarang tempat ini dilengkapi dengan sistem kedap suara untuk lebih menjaga privasi para tamu.

Alec duduk di tempat tidur dan menyalakan televisi walau ujungnya benda itu hanya berfungsi sebagai peramai suasana saja. “Tenangnya kalau tidak terdengar suara kendaraan bermotor,” pemuda berambut hitam itu merebahkan diri di kasur.

Menggantung jaketnya dilemari, Magnus duduk di sebelah Alec, “Berapa lama enaknya kita di sini?”

“Seminggu.”

Magnus ikut rebahan dan dia merangkul pinggang Alec dan mereka bersisian dalam diam. Ini menjadi waktu yang sangat menyenangkan untuk mereka. Tak perlu berkata, tanpa suara, mereka menikmati keberadaan satu sama lain.

.

Suara ketukan di pintu membuat Magnus beranjak perlahan dari kasur karena Alec ternyata sudah pulas. _Warlock_ itu membuka pintu dan terkejut melihat sosok pemuda berambut hitam yang tak pernah dia temui sebelumnya. Pemuda itu membawa kereta dorong berisi dua porsi makan malam yang meski ditutupi, aromanya tetap menyebar.

“Kardia memintaku mengantar ini untuk kalian,” ujar pemuda itu.

“Oh, _thanks_ ,” Magnus menarik kereta itu ke dalam kamar. Belum lagi dia bicara, pemuda asing tadi sudah beranjak pergi. Magnus menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran, tapi dia tak berpikir apa-apa dan langsung menutup pintunya lagi.

Saat dia menoleh, Alec sudah duduk dengan wajah masih kelihatan sangat mengantuk, “Makan malam?”

Magnus tersenyum, “Kau itu ya, padahal tadi sudah pulas  tapi masih sempat saja mencium bau makanan.”

“Karena aku lapar,” Alec beranjak dari kasur dan menyusul Magnus ke meja makan bulat kecil yang memang disediakan untuk dua orang. dia mengambil sebuah piring besar dan langsung duduk. Begitu dia membuka tutupnya, aroma yang menyebar bebas makin membuatnya lapar. “Kardia itu _vampire_ , tapi masakannya bahkan lebih enak dari masakan _mum_.”

Mereka berdua memandang sajian di piring yang berisi kentang tumbuk, iga bakar, sayuran segar yang dibumbui saus kental yang dari aromanya bisa dipastikan berasa pedas. Tak banyak bicara,  keduanya menikmati makanan yang sangat lezat itu.

Sedang enak makan, terdengar suara penanda email masuk dari ponsel Alec. Pemuda berambut hitam itu menjentikkan jadi dan di tangannya muncullah gadget berlayar transparan. Sekarang itu juga sudah menjadi kebiasaannya, kalau dia sedang makan dan ada telepon atau email, praktisnya memang memakai sihir. Tidak perlu berdiri.

“Siapa?” tanya Magnus.

“Izzy. Dia bilang besok kita di suruh ke Institute karena ada makan malam keluarga. Bagaimana?”

“Ya tidak apa-apa. Kita bisa berangkat dari sini, lalu kembali ke sini lagi setelahnya.”

“Kalau Reus tidak menahanmu dengan mukanya yang bahkan bisa menaklukan Valentine itu.”

Magnus tertawa, “Gampanglah itu, nanti kita bawa saja anak-anak kemari. Sudah saatnya mereka berkenalan dengan para murni di sini.”

“Kita bahas itu nanti,” Alec mengiris daging iga di piringnya, “yang jelas sekarang aku lapar.”

Keduanya tak bicara lagi dan menikmati santap malam itu. Setelah puas, mereka beranjak ke beranda belakang dan duduk di kursi ayun yang terbuat dari kayu. Pemandangan hutan di malam hari sangat memanjakan mata. Belum lagi udara yang sejuk dan suasana yang jauh dari bisingnya kendaraan bermotor, meski satu dua kali terdengar lolongan serigala di kejauhan.

Tangan Magnus merangkul pundak Alec, membawa kekasihnya itu merapat. Malam yang sangat sayang untuk dilewatkan begitu saja.

“Hmm?” Magnus merasakan jemari Alec menyelinap di sela jemarinya, “Ada apa?”

Alec hanya menggeleng.

“Jangan menggodaku, atau aku akan lakukan hal-hal yang aku inginkan.”

“Lakukan saja.”

Sebelah alis Magnus terangkat. _Well_ , lima belas tahun hidup bersama Alec masih sering membuat Magnus dikejutkan dengan perubahan-perubahan kecil dari kekasihnya ini. Alec yang dulu tidak akan terang-terangan ‘mengajak’nya seperti ini.

“Hmm… kalau begini, jangan protes, ya?!” tangan Magnus melingkar di pinggang Alec saat dia mencium bibir sang ex- _Shadowhunter_.

Dalam cumbuan mereka, ingatan Magnus berkelana di tahun-tahun awal Alec menemaninya dalam keabadian. Di mana waktu mulai menampakkan kuasanya, saat Alec memandang orang-orang di keluarganya terus bertumbuh, saat adik-adinya menjadi dewasa, melebihi saat dia terhenti dalam usianya yang ke-sembilan belas tahun.

Semampunya Magnus berusaha membuat Alec merasa nyaman dan dia bersyukur keluarga Alec tetap bersikap seperti biasa. Isabelle dan Max malah sering sekali mendatangi Alec untuk curhat kalau mereka ada kesulitan. Dua anak itu masih sering bermanja pada Alec walau secara fisik mereka sudah lebih tua dari sang kakak. Magnus tak henti mengucapkan terima kasih dan Isabelle selalu berkata kalau sampai kapanpun, Alec  akan tetap menjadi kakaknya.

Itulah yang membuat Alec melupakan kegalauannya yang tidak penting dan kembali menemukan tempatnya di tengah perputaran waktu yang terus berjalan tanpa menoleh kepadanya.

 Magnus mengakhiri ciuman panjang yang dia bagi bersama Alec lalu berdiri, “Empuknya kasur lebih menggoda dari kursi kayu ini,” dia mengulurkan tangan pada Alec dan langsung disambut oleh pemilik mata biru yang berhasil memenjarakan hati Magnus, memberinya tempat persinggahan hati yang terakhir.

Mereka pun beranjak kembali ke dalam kamar. Magnus menjentikkan jari dan membuat semua lampu di sana padam juga dua pintu menuju luar terkunci sempurna. Malam ini dia tak ingin ada yang mengganggu kebersamaan mereka. Malam ini akan menjadi satu malam lain yang sempurna untuk mereka.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**TO BE CONTINUED**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Maaf… apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?” Albafica mulai tak nyaman karena seorang anak perempuan terus memandanginya, hampir tak berkedip.

“Tidak. Hanya saja, kau cantik sekali. Mama saja kalah cantik darimu.”

Albafica menoleh dan memandang tajam pada Minos begitu mendengar sang _vampire_ murni tertawa terbahak-bahak.

“Mellisa, ayo kemari!”

Anak perempuan bernama Mellisa itu pun langsung berlari meninggalkan dapur di mana dari tadi dia mengamati Albafica.

Menghela napas, Albafica akhirnya menuang whiskey ke dalam gelasnya karena tadi gerakannya tertahan oleh pandangan keponakan Alec itu.

Minos masih terkekeh, “Anak sekecil itu saja terpesona padamu, cantik. Sepertinya aku harus lebih waspada setelah ini. Sainganku semakin banyak.”

Tak menghiraukan ucapan Minos, Albafica menenggak isi gelasnya sekaligus.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 **Saint Seiya** © Kurumada Masami

 **Saint Seiya Lost Canvas** © Teshirogi Shiori

 **The Mortal Instruments** © Cassandra Clare

 **Footsteps of Time** © aicchan

 **-Alternate Universe** -

 **Sequel** from **CROSSROAD (15 years later)**

**-OC warning-**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Hari ini penginapan sedang sangat ramai karena Alec dan Jace mengajak para keponakan mereka untuk bertemu para murni. Albafica harus mengakui kalau mereka adalah bocah-bocah pemberani. Tak ada rasa takut walau mereka bertemu dengan para _vampire_ berdarah murni yang tingkatannya berkali lipat dari _vampire_ biasa. Benar-benar bibit unggul untuk dunia _Shadowhunter_.

“Tak mau bergabung dengan yang lain?” tanya Minos. Memandang lingkaran besar yang mengelilingi api unggun. Pesta tradisi di penginapan ini untuk menyambut tamu spesial. Barbeque.

“Tidak perlu. Aku di sini saja. Kau kesana saja kalau kau mau.”

Minos mengangkat sebelah bahunya dan mengikuti Albafica duduk di sofa. Mereka baru saja kembali dari perjalanan Peru, atas rekomendasi Magnus. Minos dan Albafica tak menyesali pilhan mereka untuk berlibur selama sebulan di sana. Menikmati pemandangan yang berbeda dari apa yang biasa mereka lihat.

“Setelah ini enaknya kita kemana lagi?” Minos meletakkan tangannya di sofa, “Paris? Italia? Atau ke kampung halaman si Magnus?”

“Aku masih ingin di sini dan menyelesaikan buku terbaruku.”

“Aww… baiklah. Berarti aku harus bertahan lagi dengan bisingnya kota ini.”

Albafica mengambil _remote_ dan menyalakan televisi.

“Memang buku apa yang kau tulis sekarang?”

“Perjalanan kemarin lumayan menyenangkan. Jadi kupikir aku akan menulis buku tentang Peru.”

Minos menepuk kepala Albafica, “Jadi aku tak akan menikmati lagi puisi-pusis puitismu di novel romantis?”

“Genre _romance_ itu melelahkan. Aku lebih memilih novel misteri dan detektif,” Albafica bersandar pada Minos. “Aku tak melihatmu berhubungan dengan Lune beberapa waktu belakangan ini?”

“Kusuruh… emm… kupaksa dia berlibur sebentar. Aku menyuruhnya dengan ultimatum larangan kembali sebelum aku memanggil.”

Senyum langka muncul di wajah Albafica, “Kubayangkan dia pasti tak akan melepaskan ponselnya 24/7.”

“Bisa jadi,” Minos mengecup kepala Albafica. “Bagaimana kalau kita pulang saja. Daripada tetap di sini tapi menyendiri. Lebih baik sekalian saja kita bersenang-senang sendiri.”

Ajakan yang sangat tak bisa ditolak oleh Albafica. Maka mereka berdua pun pulang menuju rumah mereka setelah memberi lambaian singkat pada Kardia. Sedikit masuk ke dalam hutan, berdirilah sebuah rumah yang hampir keseluruhannya adalah dinding kaca tebal. Rumah yang mereka bangun beberapa tahun lalu, sendiri, dengan kedua tangan mereka. Hidup beratus tahun lamanya memberi mereka pengetahuan yang lebih dari cukup untuk membangun rumah.

“ _Home sweet home_ ,” Minos membuka pintu depan rumah mereka. “Pemandangan di rumah sendiri memang tiada duanya.”

Albafica mengikuti Minos ke ruang tengah yang berisi sofa besar yang bisa berfungsi sebagai kasur darurat. Minos membuka pintu kaca geser menuju balkon, membiarkan udara malam masuk ke dalam ruangan itu membawa suara-suara hutan yang menenangkan. Ya, walau mereka harus mengabaikan suara lolongan serigala di kejauhan, itu tak menganggu suasana di antara mereka berdua.

Lalu sepasang kekasih abadi itu bersantai di sofa bulat dan menyandarkan diri di antara tumpukan bantal-bantal empuk. Minos menyalakan televisi walau hanya difungsikan sebagai peramai saja.

Saat itu ponsel Albafica bergetar dan sang _mate_ berparas menawan itu mengambil ponsel yang tadi dia letakkan di meja. Ternyata _e-mail_ dari Valentine. Tentu saja bukan Valentine Morgenstern.

Dengan cepat Albafica membalas surat elektronik itu dan kembali meletakkan ponselnya di meja.

“Apa kata Valentine?” tanya Minos yang hanya sempat membaca nama pengirim.

“Dia dan Rhadamanthys baru kembali ke New York.”

“Oh,” dan tak ada komentar lebih lanjut dari Minos.

Memang, Valentine dan Rhadamanthys yang masih terpengaruh pada racun _vampire_ dalam tubuh mereka, mengalami perlambatan laju usia, jadi mereka juga harus pandai-pandai menempatkan diri di dunia manusia dengan cara tak menetap lama di suatu tempat.

“Aku undang mereka datang ke sini. Kau tidak keberatan, kan?”

“Tentu saja tidak. Aku tidak akan keberatan pada apapun yang kau lakukan asal kau turuti aku malam ini.”

Albafica memutar bola matanya, “Dasar pamrih.”

Minos terkekeh dan dia pun memeluk Albafica erat, menikmati hangat tubuh kekasihnya yang mampu membuatnya melupakan dunia.

.

Keesokan harinya Valentine dan Rhadamanthys datang memenuhi undangan dari Albafica. Minos tak berkomentar apa-apa karena dia sudah mendapat apa yang dia mau dari kekasihnya.

“Valentine, senang akhirnya melihat di sini lagi,” Albafica memeluk singkat Valentine lalu menjabat tangan Rhadamanthys. Lalu dia mempersilahkan dua tamunya untuk masuk. Mereka duduk di ruang tamu yang menghadap langsung pada aliran sungai di kejauhan.

Minos sendiri memilih untuk menonton televisi, membiarkan Albafica mengobrol dengan para _mate_ yang telah kehilangan pasangan hidup sejati mereka.

 “Jadi bagaimana hidup kalian di London?” tanya Albafica setelah menyajikan teh dan makanan ringan.

“Baik. Institute di sana dan juga Ragnor banyak membantu kami,” ujar Valentine.

Albafica memandang sosok pria yang duduk di samping Valentine. Rhadamanthys baru bisa menerima kepergian Pandora setelah sepuluh tahun berlalu.  Selama itu juga Valentine tak pernah beranjak dari sisi Rhadamanthys. Tak heran kalau saat ini hubungan mereka berdua jadi lebih dekat dari pada ‘teman senasib’.

“Kami sempat bertemu dengan Milo dan Kanon saat mereka datang ke London beberapa waktu lalu.”

Minos mendengarkan obrolan itu tanpa perhatian penuuh, hanya karena suara itu sampai ke telinganya saja. Dia jadi tahu kalau di London, Valentine dan Rhadamanthys bekerja sebagai jurnalis. Mereka juga pernah membantu pihak FBI, tempat di mana Aspros bekerja sejak sepuluh tahun lalu.  Itu membuat Minos teringat kalau keluarga para kembar kini hidup terpencar. Aspros pindah ke Quantico sementara Saga dan Aiolos kini bekerja di Los Angels. Selain itu, Sisyphus, mantan bos Kardia di coffee shop pun sudah pindah ke kota lain dan sekarang kedai kopi miliknya sudah diwariskan pada sang keponakan.

Bosan duduk saja, Minos beranjak ke beranda dan bersantai di sana. Sekali dua kali dia melihat hewan liar melintas di dekat rumahnya. Dia juga melihat sekelebat dua sosok yang mengejar hewan itu. Tak perlu Minos bertanya siapa, karena sudah pasti itu adalah Kagaho dan Sui, _vampire_ murni yang lebih suka berburu hewan liar daripada meminum darah manusia. Dua penghuni baru itu adalah kenalan Asmita yang sekarang menetap dan bekerja di penginapan ini. Si adik anak yang sangat menyenangkan, tapi kakaknya seperti menganggap semua orang adalah ancaman. Selain Sui, satu-satunya yang bisa ‘menjinakkan’ Kagaho hanyalah Asmita. Minos tidak heran, karena dibalik wajah kalemnya, Asmita memang menakutkan kalau sudah marah. Minos tak mau mengulangi pengalamannya membuat Asmita marah dan berujung dengan dia kena omel sepanjang malam karena mengerjai Milo sampai _vampire_ bocah itu tersesat masuk jauh ke dalam hutan, tak tahu jalan pulang.

Di belakang Kagaho dan Sui, Minos juga melihat sosok lain berambut pirang panjang, bukan _vampire_ , tapi seorang _warlock_ yang diasuh Asmita sejak kecil. Shaka. _Warlock_ dewasa yang memiiki kemampuan untuk berwujud seperti apa yang dia suka, kadang tetap seperti saat dia berumur lima tahun, kadang sebagai pemuda biasa, tapi Shaka lebih sering mengambil sosok seorang anak lelaki berumur dua belas sampai tiga belas tahun.

Tempat ini semakin ramai saja, mengingatkan Minos pada tempat tinggalnya dahulu, waktu dia masih kecil. Sejak Kardia dan Milo bergabung, mereka cepat menjadi akrab dan sering bermain bertiga di hutan. Menjelajah tanah yang tak tersentuh manusia, alam liar yang menyimpan berjuta rahasia yang tak terungkap indera makhluk fana. Kadang dia dan Kardia berburu hewan liar. Singa, rusa, panther. Hanya untuk mencoba-coba saja.

Kalau haus mulai terasa, mereka tak kesulitan mencari mangsa. Kalau tak bertemu dengan penjahat-penjahat kelas teri yang cari mati, mereka juga pernah menggiring gadis-gadis muda dan mencicipi darah mereka. Tak sampai membunuh, tapi cukup untuk menghilangkan dahaga. Beruntung mereka memiliki wajah yang sangat di atas rata-rata, jadi tak ada kendala berarti jika mereka ingin merasakan darah berkualitas.

Perhatian Minos kembali tertuju pada Albafica saat merasakan _mate_ -nya beranjak dari sofa. Sang _vampire_ berambut perak panjang menoleh dan melihat Valentine dan Rhadamanthys berpamitan untuk kembali ke tempat tinggal mereka di Manhattan.

Setelah Albafica kembali dari mengantar para tamu sampai ke depan rumah, barulah Minos meghampiri pujaan hatinya.

“Aku mau mulai menyusun bukuku. Jangan ganggu!” kata Albafica sebelum Minos sempat berkata apa-apa.

“Okay. Baiklah. Aku akan jadi penonton manis yang akan menemanimu dalam diam. Janji!”

“Jangan berjanji hal yang tak bisa kau tepati. Kau bisa diam tiga menit saja sudah bisa dicatatkan dalam buku rekor dunia.”

Tak tersinggung, Minos mengikuti Albafica masuk ke ruang kerja sang penulis. Albafica langsung duduk di depan komputer sedang Minos duduk santai di kursi malas dan menyambar sembarang buku yang terdekat.

Dia membuka buku yang ditulis oleh Albafica. Entah sudah berapa ratus buku yang ditulis oleh Albafica dan diterbitkan entah di negara apa saja. Minos sampai tidak hapal judul juga nama-nama samaran yang digunakan Albafica di setiap bukunya. Kadang karya Albafica menjadi _bestseller_ dan kalau sudah begitu, Albafica akan menggunakan sejuta cara untuk menolak penawaran _meet and greet_ dengan penggemarnya. Entah menggunakan alasan dia sedang berkonsentrasi untuk buku selanjutnya, atau alasan kalau sebenarnya dia sedang sakit parah. Minos sering kali harus menahan tawa kalau Albafica sedang menghadapi pihak penerbit yang menghiba padanya untuk sekali saja setuju menghadiri acara temu sapa dengan penggemar.

Bahkan saat salah satu novelnya dijadikan film layar lebar, Albafica pun masih bisa berkelit untuk tak tampil di depan publik. Minos benar-benar salut pada ketenangan Albafica setiap kali melontarkan alasan-alasan yang entah terpikir dari mana.

Lalu di ruangan itu terdengar alunan musik klasik yang selalu menjadi kesukaan Albafica, membantu konsentrasi, kata pemuda bersurai biru lembut itu. Kalau sudah begitu, tak ada satu pun yang bisa mengganggu Albafica. Minos kembali membaca buku di tangannya, sebuah novel bergenre tragedi-romantis yang sempat terkenal di awal tahun 90an. Minos suka membaca buku-buku karya Albafica, seolah dia menyelami isi kepala kekasihnya. Kisah percintaan, peperangan, fantasi, drama, begitu banyak dunia yang tercipta dari imajinasi Albafica.

Mereka berdua tetap berada di ruangan itu sampai hari beranjak gelap. Baru saja menutup buku yang selesai dia baca, indra Minos menangkap gerakan asing di wilayah tempat tinggalnya, menyebarkan aura yang sangat tidak bersahabat. _Vampire_ murni itu beranjak dari duduk, menghampiri Albafica dan mengecup pipinya.

“Kau tetap di sini.”

Albafica hanya mengangguk singkat, jemarinya masih menari di keyboard.

Minos keluar dari rumahnya dan melihat gerakan cepat melesat di antara pepohonan. Minos mengumpat dan mengejar penyusup itu. Tanpa kesulitan Minos merobohkan dua penyusup yang adalah _vampire_ liar yang sepertinya sudah tak minum darah untuk beberapa waktu. Tak lama terlihat sosok Kardia, Milo dan Asmita yang merobohkan sisa penyusup yang lain hingga kini mayat-mayat _vampire_ bodoh itu tergeletak bersimbah darah di lantai hutan.

“Sial!! Mengganggu saja mereka ini,” Kardia mengibaskan tangannya yang berlumur darah.

Minos tersenyum melihat teman masa kecilnya itu, walau tampak terkendali dan bersahabat, apalagi kalau ada di samping Camus, jiwa seorang pemburu yang haus darah tetap ada dalam diri Kardia. Pemuda berrambut biru itu memang tipe yang memanjakan mereka yang dia sayang dan membantai tanpa ampun siapapun yang berani mengusiknya.

“Minos, kau _okay_?”

Minos menoleh ke arah rumahnya, di mana Albafica berdiri, angin membuat rambut panjangnya menari lembut.

“Kembalilah bekerja, _honey_.”

Bahkan dari kejauhan Minos bisa melihat jelas wajah Albafica yang kesal. Minos terkekeh lalu dia membantu yang lain untuk membereskan mayat-mayat _vampire_ ini dan memasukkannya ke dalam lubang lalu membakarnya dengan garam dan beberapa ‘ramuan’ lain dari para _hunter_ agar jasad-jasad ini tak dijadikan ‘bahan mentah’ untuk ritual sihir hitam.

Setelah semua beres, masing-masing kembali pada kegiatan mereka semula. Minos pun pulang dan langsung menuju ke kamar mandi, bau darah para liar membuatnya mual. Melemparkan pakaiannya begitu saja, Minos mengguyur tubuhnya dengan air dari shower. Baru saja hendak mengambil shampo, pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan Albafica berdiri di sana.

“Butuh bantuan?”

“Aku tak menolak kalau kau tawarkan diri.”

Albafica mendekat pada Minos, menyambut uluran tangan _vampire_ yang memberinya keabadian. “Baunya tidak enak sekali,” mata Albafica memandang jejak-jejak darah di tangan Minos.

“Tak ada aroma di dunia ini yang lebih memikat daripada milikmu, Albafica,” Minos menyibak rambut Albafica yang setengah basah karena siraman air shower. Sepasang taring muncul di deretan gigi Minos dan dia langsung menikmati manis darah yang mengalir di nadi leher kekasihnya. Aroma mawar segera menghapus bau busuk yang sedari tadi mengganggunya. “Hmm… sepertinya ini hari keberuntunganku.”

.

.

Pagi datang menawarkan cahaya matahari terik yang rasanya bisa melelehkan es krim yang baru keluar dari lemari pendingin. Minos dan Albafica sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke bangunan induk di penginapan, Kardia mengundang mereka sarapan bersama.

Penginapan ini makin ramai dan terkenal di kalangan _Downworlder_ , meski tetap masih ada sekelompok _Downworlder_ cari mati yang memancing keributan di wilayah yang telah disahkan sebagai wilayah netral oleh Institute New York, Organisasi Sage, Praetor dan juga Hasgard.

“Akhirnya kalian datang juga,” ujar Kardia tepat saat dia meletakkan sebuah omelet jumbo di piring yang langsung diangkat oleh Milo dan memberikannya pada siapapun di sofa yang mau menerima. “Omelet? Atau telur dan roti?”

“Telur dan roti,” kata Albafica yang duduk di kursi kayu yang diambilkan Minos sementara sang _vampire_ berdiri bersandar pada meja di samping sofa.

Tak sampai lima menit, sepiring besar berisi dua tumpuk roti panggang, telur mata sapi dan bacon tersaji untuk Albafica, dia pun segera memakannya.

“Kalian ini memang rajanya menghilang. Begitu kembali dari Peru, kalian hanya meletakkan oleh-oleh di depan pintu, lalu datang sebentar di pesta barbeque dan menghilang lagi dari pandangan,” Kardia membawa piring terakhir dan memberikannya pada Camus yang duduk di sebelah Kanon.

“Memang apa bedanya ada kami atau tidak?” tanya Minos, mengambil sepotong bacon dari piring Albafica. “Kalian kan sudah punya pasangan masing-masing.”

“Tetap saja ada bedanya,” Kardia berdiri di belakang Camus. “Kau pikir sudah berapa lama kita tidak berkumpul semua?”

“Mana aku tahu,” jawab Minos cuek.

Kardia menghela napas, “Kau tetap menyebalkan seperti biasa.”

Tak ada tanggapan dari Minos yang sekarang mengambil satu roti bakar dari piring Albafica. Dia memandang keluarganya di sana. Tak ada yang berubah, tentu saja. Pikiran bodoh kalau berharap adanya perubahan di sini. Tapi tetap saja yang menarik perhatian Minos adalah sosok Shaka yang menjadi anak kesayangan Asmita. Walau usia bocah itu sudah ada dalam usia dewasa manusia biasa, tapi si _warlock_ kecil itu masih saja lengket pada Asmita, menggunakan kemampuannya supaya dia bisa tetap bermanja pada _vampire_ yang telah merawatnya. Sekarang juga Shaka, yang berwujud remaja belia, duduk di karpet, di sisi kaki Asmita, sambil memainkan _game_ kesukaannya.

Usai sarapan, Minos mengajak Albafica bersantai di kolam renang yang ukurannya lumayan besar dan berbentuk dua lingkaran, separuh kecil kedalamannya standar, sisanya memiliki kedalaman sampai tiga meter. Mereka tak sendirian di sana karena Milo, Kanon dan Defteros juga Shaka ikut bergabung. Tak begitu lama, para _Shadowhunter_ bergabung bersama mereka, membuat suasana pagi semakin ramai. Hanya saja para _Shadowhunter_ dewasa masih harus mengurus ‘pekerjaan’ mereka, jadinya yang tinggal hanyalah anak-anak yang berada dalam pengawasan paman-paman mereka.

Kalau dipikir, ini adalah tempat dimana Minos dan Albafica tinggal untuk waktu yang lama. Dahulu mereka pindah dari satu kota ke kota lain hanya dalam hitungan bulan, setahun adalah yang paling lama. Tapi ternyata di sini, Minos juga Albafica menemukan kembali satu tempat yang bisa mereka sebut dengan rumah.

Pada akhirnya Minos hanya berendam saja di dalam kolam, membiarkan air segar menyentuh kulitnya. Dia memandang bocah-bocah mortal yang sama sekali tak takut berenang di kolam besar. Bahkan si kecil Reus juga berenang santai dengan pelampung di kedua lengannya. Kadang Alec menghibur anak-anak itu dengan pertunjukan gelembung yang membuat tiga _Shadowhunter_ kecil itu terhibur. Kemampuan sihir Alec memang semakin berkembang seiring berjalannya waktu.

Di sisi lain ada Milo dan Shaka yang sekarang malah tampak seperti teman sebaya yang sedang bermain lempar bola di kolam. Sedangkan Defteros dan Kanon menonton dari pinggir. Albafica sendiri hanya berenang beberapa kali dari kedua sisi kolam sebelum akhirnya berhenti di sebelah Minos.

“Kau pikir ini jacuzzi atau apa? Bergeraklah sedikit,” Albafica menyisir poninya yang basah dengan jemarinya.

“Tidak mau. Memandangi mereka sudah jadi kesenangan tersendiri.”

Mereka diam di tepi kolam, melihat kehebohan yang sepertinya akan bertahan lama. Suasana makin ramai saat Magnus membuat papan seluncur dari air dan mengubahnya menjadi es beku, mengabaikan terik matahari di atas sana. Langsung saja para bocah, termasuk Milo dan Shaka bersenang-senang di sana.

“Mereka itu seperti tidak kenal lelah saja,” Minos membasahi wajahnya. “Kau tidak mau bergabung?”

“Yang benar saja.” Albafica naik ke tepian kolam dan duduk di sana, membiarkan kakinya tetap berada di dalam air.

“Minum?”

Albafica menoleh dan melihat Camus menawarinya segelas cocktail, “ _Thanks_ ,” dia menerima gelas itu, “kau yang buat?”

“Ya. Hanya percobaan saja, sih. Kuharap kau suka.”

Albafica mencicipi sedikit minuman berkadar alkohol ringan yang beraroma manis itu.

“Bagaimana?” tanya Camus, jelas mengharapkan komentar.

“Ini enak. Kau bisa tambahkan sedikit lemon untuk penyeimbang rasanya.”

Senyum langka tampak di wajah Camus, “ _Thanks_. Akan aku ingat itu.” Pemuda berambut merah panjang itu menawarkan minuman yang sama pada Minos tapi sang _vampire_ berambut keperakan itu menolak. Camus pun beranjak dan menawarkan minuman pada semua yang ada di kolam. Khusus untuk para anak, ada satu teko penuh berisi lemonade yang segar. Kardia juga menyediakan camilan sandwich mini yang bisa dimakan sekali suap.

“Sepertinya kau jadi akrab dengan Camus,” Minos memainkan ujung rambut Albafica yang tergerai basah.

“Begitulah. Dia pintar. Dia sering memberiku ide tambahan. Dia juga satu-satunya yang bisa mengerti apa yang aku bicarakan di luar hal-hal normal,” Albafica meminum habis isi gelasnya.

“Kalian berdua memang terlalu punya banyak waktu luang untuk membaca buku. Memangnya kalian tidak punya hobi lain, ya?”

Mengabaikan pertanyaan kekasihnya, Albafica meletakkan gelasnya yang sudah kosong di sampingnya dan kembali masuk ke dalam kolam untuk berenang.

.

Seharian penuh bersenang-senang di luar, akhirnya Minos mengajak Albafica untuk pulang. Albafica sendiri langsung kembali pada novelnya dan Minos memanjakan diri di beranda, memandang sore yang menyenangkan. Dari sana dia bisa melihat Alec dan Jace melatih keponakan mereka di hutan. Kecuali Reus yang duduk tenang di pangkuan Magnus. Simon juga ada di sana, menonton sambil berdiri di sebelah Magnus.

Masa depan Institute New York sudah terjamin kalau melihat kemampuan Dieter dan Mellisa yang luar biasa hebat untuk anak seusia mereka.

“Minos!!”

Pandangan Minos beralih ke bawah balkon rumahnya. Di sana ada Minos, Kanon dan Shaka. Tiga serangkai yang menjadi seksi penceria suasana.

“Kau lihat ada rusa tidak di sekitar sini?”

“Rusa? Ada apa dengan hidungmu?”

“Bau hewan itu lebih sulit dilacak, Minos. Kau sudah berulang kali aku beritahu.”

Minos mengangkat sebelah bahunya, “Coba cari di sebelah selatan. Biasanya di dekat aliran sungai ada sekelompok rusa. Memang kalian mau apa?”

“Kardia mau membuat barbeque rusa. Kau datang, ya?!” seru Milo sekilas lalu dan langsung melesat bersama Kanon dan Shaka.

Barbeque memang sudah menjadi ciri khas penginapan ini, tapi rasanya intensitas pesta barbeque di sini bisa dibilang hampir setiap hari. Kardia itu benar-benar jadi maniak masak, padahal dia sendiri jarang makan hasil kreasinya.

Tapi barbeque daging rusa? Sepertinya enak.

“Kau mau datang, Minos?” tanya Albafica tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar monitor.

“Boleh juga. Jarang bisa makan daging rusa segar, kan?”

“Kalau begitu mandi dan ganti pakaianmu!”

Minos tersenyum, “Kau mau menemaniku lagi?”

“Tidak,” Albafica menyimpan dokumennya dan langsung mematikan komputernya. Dia berdiri dan merapikan pakaiannya, “Jangan harapkan yang kemarin itu sering aku tawarkan.”

“Hmm… sayang sekali,” Minos beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri Albafica yang sedang menata buku-buku referensinya. Dia memeluk kekasihnya dari belakang dan mengecup jenjang leher Albafica, “Kalau begitu, aku akan menikmati apa yang bisa aku dapat sekarang.”

“Minos…” Albafica mencoba protes, tapi percuma karena taring Minos sudah menembus lehernya. Kalau sudah seperti ini, Albafica hanya bisa diam, menuruti apa kemauan kekasihnya yang memang tak bisa ditolak.

Sepertinya mereka akan datang terlambat ke acara barbeque nanti. _Well_ , karena itu bukan hal yang aneh, Minos akan menikmati waktunya sesantai mungkin.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**TO BE CONTINUED**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo


	3. Chapter 3

Suara aduan senjata tajam terdengar membelah pagi yang masih belum disinari matahari. Setelah para _hunter_ kembali ke penginapan ini, kegiatan pagi kembali berjalan sedini mungkin. Jace juga tampak berlatih di sana, dengan Simon menonton dari pinggir.

“Sepertinya kau bosan sekali.”

Simon menoleh dan melihat Hyoga berdiri di sampingnya. Pemuda yang dulu dia kenal kini telah tumbuh menjadi pria dewasa dan menjadi kepercayaan Manigoldo dan Shura untuk mengawasi New York kalau mereka sedang sibuk di kota lain.

“Aku bosan melihat kalian ini. Rasanya hidup kalian ini tidak tenang kalau tidak dekat dengan senjata.”

Hyoga tersenyum dan duduk di samping Simon, di sebuah batang pohon yang ambruk karena usia tua, “Mau bagaimana lagi, kami dididik dan tumbuh besar bersama senjata di kedua tangan. Rasanya aneh kalau tidak menyentuhnya sehari saja.”

“Dasar maso.”

Hyoga hanya tertawa.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 **Saint Seiya** © Kurumada Masami

 **Saint Seiya Lost Canvas** © Teshirogi Shiori

 **The Mortal Instruments** © Cassandra Clare

 **Footsteps of Time** © aicchan

 **-Alternate Universe** -

 **Sequel** from **CROSSROAD (15 years later)**

**-OC warning-**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

“SIMOOON!!”

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Simon menoleh dan melihat bocah kecil berambut merah bergelombang keluar dari bangunan utama penginapan. Reus, keponakan Jace yang _hyper_ itu berlari ke arahnya yang sedang menuju ke tempatnya tinggal di kompleks tempat hiburan para _Downworlder_.

Setelah si kecil sampai ke dekatnya, Simon menggendong bocah itu.

“Mana Jace?” tanya Reus.

“Pamanmu sedang berlatih dengan Alec di hutan. Kau mau menyusulnya?”

“Tidak mau ah. Aku tetap saja tidak diizinkan ikut latihan,” bocah  berumur lima tahun itu menggembungkan pipinya, membuat dia tampak semakin menggemaskan. “Dengan siapa kau datang?”

“ _Grandpa_ dan _grandpa_ Luke. Dieter dan Mellisa juga ikut.”

 _Okay. Jadi giliran Valentine dan Luke yang berlibur kemari. Sepertinya aku harus menjauh dari sisi barat._ Batin Simon.

“Hei hei, boleh aku main game di rumahmu lagi?” pinta Reus dengan wajah yang sanggup mencairkan gunung es.

“Baiklah. Kita tunggu paman Jace sampai dia puas berlatih,” Simon pun membawa Reus ke rumah mereka yang ada tak jauh dari rumah Milo. Rumah mini yang hanya terdiri dari satu ruang besar tanpa sekat antara ruang santai, dapur dan kamar tidur itu dibangun atas paksaan mutlak dari sang Lady Camille yang mendapat dukungan dari Kardia. Jadilah, sejak beberapa tahun lalu, Simon dan Jace menjadi penghuni tetap di sini.

Di dalam rumah, Simon menurunkan Reus da menyalakan mesin game lalu memberikan _controller_ -nya pada si bocah. Reus pun langsung duduk manis di depan televisi berlayar lebar yang ada di dinding. Simon sendiri duduk di sofa, memandang Reus yang sudah seru bermain game.

Baru sekitar sepuluh menit menemani Reus, Simon merasa tenggorokannya sedikit panas. Kalau diingat… sudah seminggu ini dia tidak ‘minum’. Dia berdiri dan menyuruh Reus agar tidak kemana-mana. Di saat penginapan sedang ramai seperti ini, hampir tidak mustahil akan terjadi keributan kecil dan Simon tak mau keponakan Jace itu terlibat insiden apapun.

Dia keluar dari rumah dan langsung melihat sosok Jace di pinggir hutan. Simon melihat Jace memberi isyarat supaya dia menyusulnya. Maka Simon pun melangkah ke sana, mengikuti Jace kembali ke dalam hutan.

Jace mengikat rambut pirangnya yang panjang dan meraih lengan Simon, “Kau memaksakan diri lagi.”

“Aku tidak begitu,” taring tajam muncul di deretan gigi Simon dan dia langsung menghujamkannya ke leher Jace. Aliran darah segar menghidupkan kembali tubuh Simon. Keistimewaan darah yang diberkati oleh dua malaikat telah membawa keajaiban untuk Simon. Tubuh yang sudah lama dingin, kembali merasakan kehangatan, detak kehidupan sekali lagi mengalir ke dalam dirinya.

Lengan Jace memeluk pinggang Simon, perlahan merasakan tubuh _vampire_ itu menjadi hangat dan jantungnya berdetak lebih keras lagi. Ada sensasi menggelitik yang terasa dari lehernya, menyebar hingga ke seluruh tubuh. Racun _vampire_ yang membuat tubuhnya mendapat proteksi berkali lipat dari manusia. Menjadikannya seorang imortal walau dia juga masih tetap seorang _Shadowhunter_. Jace tak pernah berpikir kalau kehidupannya akan jadi seperti ini. Tapi untuk apa dibahas lagi kalau sekarang dia telah menemukan kesempurnaan bersama dengan Simon.

Seletah dahaga hilang, Simon pun melepaskan diri dari Jace, membiarkan pemuda itu menhapus sisa darah di bibirnya.

“Kau sudah selesai latihan?” tanya Simon.

“Sudah. Tidak konsentrasi karena dahagamu menggangguku,” Jace mengurai lagi rambutnya.

“Kalau begitu pulanglah! Reus menunggumu.”

Mereka berdua berjalan kembali ke rumah mungil mereka.

“Sedang apa bocah itu?”

 “Tadi aku tinggal sih dia sedang main sendiri. Entah sekarang.”

Jace membuka pintu rumah dan melihat Reus menghadap layar televisi dengan wajah serius, berusaha memecahkan game puzzle yang dia mainkan. Kalau sudah begitu, tak ada satupun yang bisa mengganggu Reus. Untuk ukuran bocah lima tahun, Reus kalau sudah berkonsentrasi pada satu hal akan terus begitu sampai permasalahannya selesai. Sama seperti saat bocah itu menggambar, jangan harap dia sudi diajak bicara.

Menutup pintu rumah, Simon kembali duduk di sofa sementara Jace langsung menuju ke kamar mandi yang hanya berupa sebuah ruang tak begitu besar berdinding kaca buram yang menampakkan siluet siapapun yang ada di dalam. Simon memandang Reus yang tampak sungguh-sungguh dengan gamenya. Wajah anak itu sudah tampak hendak menangis tapi mati-matian ditahan. Kasihan, tapi menggemaskan, jadi Simon menunggu saja apa Reus akan bertahan atau _controller_ di tangannya akan menghantam lantai dengan sempurna. Setelah beberapa menit berlalu dalam keheningan, wajah Reus berubah ceria dan dengan semangat dia menekan tombol-tombol di _controller_ dan akhirnya dia berhasil memecahkan puzzle di layar.

Penuh suka cita Reus berteriak senang, membuat _controller_ tanpa kabel di tangannya melayang dan ditangkap Simon tanpa kesulitan.

“Karena kau sudah berjuang, kurasa satu _cup_ es krim akan aku hadiahkan untukmu. Tunggu ya, aku mintakan ke Kardia,” Simon pun keluar lagi dari rumah.

Ucapan Simon itu membuat Reus semakin kegirangan. Dia berlari berputar persis seperti orang Indian yang menari mengelilingi api unggun. Bocah itu berhenti berlari saat melihat Jace keluar dari kamar mandi.

“Jaaaaaace!!!” Secepat kilat Reus menerjang pamannya dan memeluk Jace dengan erat.

“Ya ampun. Bisa tidak sih kau itu bergerak pelan-pelan?” Jace mengacak rambut Reus tanpa ampun, membuat keponakan kecilnya tertawa senang.

“Aku mau dapat es krim dari Simon. Aku berhasil menyelesaikan game itu,” Reus menunjuk ke arah televisi yang masih menyala.

Jace memandang permainan yang levelnya jelas jauh dari level yang biasa dimainkan bocah berumur lima tahun. Sebenarnya Reus dan Dieter sama pintarnya, hanya saja sifat Reus yang seperti bom waktu ini masih susah dikendalikan, berbeda dengan kakaknya yang pendiam sejak kecil.

Pintu terbuka dan Simon masuk dengan membawa sebuah _cup_ es krim berukuran sedang, “Dieter mengancam supaya aku tidak memberimu rasa coklat, jadi vanilla saja, ya?”

Tak protes, Reus menerima es krim itu dan kembali ke depan televisi, mematikan _game_ dan akhirnya menonton film animasi.

Jace mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk, “Yang lain sedang kumpul di tempat Kardia?”

“Hanya Dieter. Mellisa main ke tempat Albafica, mau meminjam buku katanya.”

Mendengar itu Jace menghela napas, “Anak itu tidak kenal takut, sama seperti Izzy. Bisa-bisanya dia malah mendekatkan diri sama Albafica.”

Simon tertawa, “Biarkan saja. Langka juga kan si mawar berduri itu mau didekati selain oleh Minos?”

Mereka berdua pun duduk di sofa, memandangi Reus yang seru sendiri menikmati film animasinya, sesekali ikut bernyanyi kalau lagu pengiringnya diputar. Benar-benar bocah yang tidak bisa diam.

“Aku lapar. Tapi jam makan siang masih lama,” Jace melorot dari posisi duduk tegaknya. “Ada sisa snack atau tidak di lemari?”

“Mana kutahu. Itu kan asupan makananmu.”

Jace pun beranjak menuju dapur, membuka lemari kecil yang ada di atas kompor yang amat sangat jarang sekali digunakan, dapur mini di rumah itu lebih berfungsi sebagai hiasan semata. Sang _Nephilim_ yang terikat kebadian itu mengambil sebuah bungkus snack besar dan kembali duduk di sebelah Simon. “Kau mau?”

“Tidak usah. Rasanya masih kenyang sekali,” ujar Simon, sadar diri kalau setelah ‘minum’, butuh beberapa waktu sampai semua organ tubuhnya berfungsi normal.

Untuk sejenak mereka menikmati Reus yang heboh sendiri menonton sambil memakan es krimnya sampai suasana itu terganggu oleh ketukan di pintu. Simon yang beranjak untuk membuka pintu. Ternyata di depan ada Dieter bersama dengan Shaka.

“Ada apa, kalian berdua?”

“Milo mengajak memancing,” kata Shaka yang kini berwujud seperti pemuda seumuran Milo, “kalian mau ikut tidak?”

Simon menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Jace sepertinya berminat sedangkan Reus masih menonton televisi, tidak sadar ada yang datang.

“Permisi,” Dieter menghampiri adiknya. Dengan cekatan mematikan televisi dan mengambil wadah es krim dalam pelukan Reus. “Masih terlalu pagi untuk menghabiskan es krim sebanyak ini.”

Reus tak protes dan patuh mengikuti kakaknya ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci tangan dan mukanya yang lengket. “Mau kemana?” tanya bocah itu setelah wajahnya dikeringkan dengan handuk kecil yang tergantung di dekat kamar mandi.

“Memancing. _Grandpa_ juga akan ada di sana,” Dieter mencoba memperbaiki tatanan rambut adiknya tapi seketika menyerah karena rambut bergelombang Reus benar-benar keturunan ibu mereka. “Ayo!”

Reu berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan kakaknya lalu bergabung dengan para orang dewasa yang sudah ada di depan.

.

Mereka semua berkumpul di tepi sungai dan yang memegang alat pancing sejak tadi bertapa di tepi sungai, berharap akan ada ikan yang memakan umpan mereka walau sebenarnya tak akan ada yang kesulitan menangkap ikan dengan tangan kosong.

“Dasar kurang kerjaan.”

Simon menoleh ke asal suara itu, ternyata Camus yang berdiri di sebelahnya. “Sepertinya kau kesal.”

“Tentu saja. Kardia menyeretku kemari padahal aku sedang ingin bersantai di dalam rumah dan membaca.”

Pandangan Simon beralih pada sosok Kardia yang sedang menyiapkan api unggun untuk membakar ikan. Mungkin di dunia ini Kardia adalah satu-satunya _vampire_ berdarah murni yang jago memasak.

Kegiatan memancing itu berlangsung sampai menjelang sore dan beberapa ikan ukuran besar dan banyak yang berukuran kecil sudah terkumpul di wadah khusus. Simon menawarkan diri untuk membantu Kardia membersihkan ikan-ikan itu, melumuri dengan bumbu lalu menusukkannya ke ranting dan dipanggang dekat dengan bara api unggun.

Sambil melakoni pekerjaan dadakannya, Simon memandang ke arah Jace yang sedang mengobrol dengan Valentine di salah satu batu besar di tepi sungai. Di sana juga ada Dieter yang duduk di sebelah pamannya dan Reus yang duduk di pangkuan kakeknya. Ada juga Luke yang duduk di samping Valentine sambil memegang alat pancing. Selalu saja Simon senang kalau Jace bertemu dengan keluarganya meski si pemuda _Nephilim_ itu tak gamblang menunjukkan perasaannya.

“Kau tidak bergabung ke sana?”

Pandangan Simon beralih pada Kardia yang ada di depannya, “Tidak perlu. Aku di sini saja.”

“Kalian berdua itu memang unik, ya. Serupa tapi tak sama dengan hubungan _vampire_ murni dan _mate_ pada umumnya.”

“Karena aku memang bukan seorang murni,” Simon menancapkan ikan yang sudah siap panggang di jarak yang pas dengan api. “Memangnya kau dengan Camus seperti apa? Kau tidak tenang kalau jauh darinya?”

“Tentu saja,” jawab Kardia tegas. “Kalau dia lepas dari pandanganku, rasanya jadi tidak tenang dan emosiku jadi tak terkendali.”

“Seperti tali kekang saja.”

“Memang begitu adanya,” Kardia berdiri setelah selesai menata ikan di sekeliling api unggun. “Akui saja kalau di dalam dirimu ada rasa yang tak terjelaskan saat Jace hilang dari jangkauan pandanganmu.”

Simon tertegun di tempatnya, membiarkan Kardia berbalik dan menghampiri Camus. Ucapan Kardia membuatnya sadar kalau itu benar. Selama ini Simon membiarkan saja kalau Jace masih ikut berburu dengan adiknya dan dia sendiri memilih menunggu di rumah walau perasaannya sendiri jadi tidak karuan. Simon tak ingin Jace beranggapan dia pasangan yang terlalu posesif, membuntuti kemana pun kekasihnya pergi.

Tanpa sadar Simon menghela napas, bingung pada dirinya sendiri.

Sampai piknik dadakan di tepi sungai itu selesai, Simon sama sekali tidak fokus dan entah kenapa badannya terasa sangat lelah, walau itu hampir mustahil dirasa tubuhnya saat ini.

.

.

Suara lolongan serigala di kejauhan membangunkan Jace dari tidur lelapnya. Dia melirik jam di dinding yang menunjukkan waktu jam satu dini hari. Saat otaknya memproses kalau malam ini adalah malam purnama, Jace pun membenahi selimutnya dan berbalik posisi menghadap Simon. Sejenak dia memandang wajah tidur _vampire_ itu. Dulu, Simon pernah bilang kalau sejak dia berubah menjadi _vampire_ , dia nyaris tak bisa tidur dengan tenang, namun sejak tubuhnya berubah, dengan darah Jace mengalir di nadinya, Simon menemukan kembali kenyamanan yang telah lama hilang.

Jace memainkan poni Simon yang bergelombang tak beratur. Dia merasakan suhu hangat yang sangat pas dia sentuh, seolah suhu tubuh mereka melebur menjadi satu. Jace memeluk Simon, membuat _vampire_ itu secara alamiah menyamankan posisinya. Aroma mint tercium dari rambut Simon, aroma dari shampoo yang biasa mereka pakai.

Dipandanginya wajah tidur Simon yang tampak sangat nyenyak. Jace tahu kalau ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh Simon. Ada sebuah masalah yang tak diungkapkan kekasihnya ini. Tapi Jace tak tahu apa. Rasanya selama ini hubungan mereka lancar-lancar saja. Lima belas tahun bukan waktu yang singkat bagi Jace untuk mengenal Simon lebih mendetail lagi. Jace sudah hapal gerak tubuh sang _vampire_ di setiap suasana hatinya.

Tak mau membebani diri dengan prasangka yang tak jelas, Jace kembali memejamkan mata dan melanjutkan tidurnya. Mengabaikan suara lolongan samar yang masih terdengar, Jace kembali lelap dalam tidurnya.

.

#

.

“JAAACE!!! SIMOOON!!!”

Suara gedoran yang tak berperikepintuan juga teriakan melengking khas Reus membuyarkan pagi yang tenang. Jace dan Simon langsung terbangun mendengar suara keponakan Jace yang paling kecil itu.

“JAAACE!! SIMOO—”

Suara Reus terhenti saat pintu terbuka. Memandang wajah mengantuk pamannya, bocah itu tersenyum lebar, “Selamat pagi. Papanya Mellisa datang tuh.”

Jace mengangkat sebelah alisnya, “Terus kenapa kau bangunkan kami?”

Reus diam sebentar sebelum menjawab, “Umm… tidak kenapa-kenapa sih. Aku kesepian soalnya Dieter tidak mengajakku latihan.”

Menghela napas, Jace menggendong keponakannya dan menutup pintu lagi, “Kau sudah makan?”

“Belum,” Reus turun di tempat tidur dan melompat-lompat di sebelah Simon yang masih duduk di tempat tidur. “Ini sudah siang, kenapa kalian masih belum keluar? Temani aku main dooonk. Ayo kita berenang.”

Jace mengacak rambut Reus, “Kau ini benar-benar menikmati liburan, ya? Kemana _grandpa_?”

“ _Grandpa_ menemani Luke.” Reus melemparkan dirinya ke belakang dan tertawa-tawa di _spring bed_ itu.

“Jace, kurasa Clary harus menciptakan _rune_ penenang untuk bocah ini,” Simon memandang Reus yang berguling-guling di antara selimut yang berantakan.

Akhirnya, menuruti kemauan Reus, Jace dan Simon pun menemani anak itu ke kolam renang. Reus, yang ternyata sudah siap dengan celana renang di balik celana panjangnya, langsung terjun ke dalam air dengan pelampungnya. Karena sedang ada anak-anak kecil, kolam itu jadi penuh dengan berbagai mainan, mulai dari bola plastik, bebek karet dan beragam bola pantai beraneka warna.

Jace dan Simon duduk di kursi kayu yang berjajar di tepi kolam, membiarkan Reus heboh sendiri di kolam renang.

“Kau ada masalah?” tanya Jace, yang memang dasarnya bukan tipe yang bisa menahan diri terlalu lama.

Simon memandang Jace dalam diam. Percuma saja berbohong, Simon sudah mengerti itu karena koneksi mereka tak terbatas hubungan raga saja. “Ada… tapi itu tidak untuk dibicarakan sekarang, dan jelasnya tidak di sini.”

“… Baiklah. Setelah Reus dipegang kakaknya, kita akan bicara. Berdua.”

“ _Okay_.”

Mereka berdua pun menemani Reus di kolam renang sampai Dieter selesai latihan di dalam hutan bersama Alec dan para _hunter_. Kakak Reus itu langsung menghampiri pamannya.

“Semalam mama telepon. Kalian diminta ke Institute. Katanya sudah lama kalian tidak menginap di sana. Setelah ini _grandpa_ juga akan langsung kembali ke Idris. Institute pasti akan sepi lagi.”

Tak biasa melihat Dieter yang tampak sangat berharap, Jace dan Simon tak sampai hati menolak.

“Baiklah. Kami ikut kalian kembali ke New York nanti.”

Ada kilau menyenangkan di mata Dieter walau wajah anak itu tak banyak berubah, “Baik. Nanti aku beritahu _grandpa_ kalau kalian ikut pulang ke Institute.” Duplikat mutlak dari Sebastian itu berbalik dan memanggil adiknya yang berenang-renang sendirian di tengah kolam. Reus pun menepi dan membiarkan Dieter menggendongnya. Jace memandang dua keponakannya yang seperti bumi dan langit itu. Dieter membawa Reus ke paviliun tempat mereka bermalam, mungkin memandikan Reus dan memaksa bocah itu untuk makan. Dieter memang anak yang disiplin.

Lalu Jace melihat sosok Meliorn keluar dari bangunan utama. Peri itu menggandeng Mellisa yang tampak bahagia bisa bertemu sang ayah. Dari jarak seperti ini Jace bisa melihat kalau Mellisa memakai sepasang anting baru bermata hijau yang indah. Gadis kecil itu juga mengenakan terusan yang tak pernah dilihat Jace sebelumnya. Benar-benar anak kesayangan para peri.

Tak pernah terlintas dalam pikiran Jace kalau Meliorn akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga besar mereka. Jace kagum pada Alec yang bisa bersikap biasa, mengingat kalau sejak kecil Alec paling anti dengan yang namanya kaum peri. Kini Meliorn menjadi ‘adik ipar’nya, Mellisa juga akrab dengan Alec sejak anak itu masih bayi. Jace tidak bisa menebak apa yang dipikirkan Alec karena sekarang _ex_ - _parabatai_ -nya itu makin lihai memasang muka dingin.

Tepukan di pundaknya membuat lamunan Jace buyar. Dia melihat Simon sudah berdiri dan Jace jadi ingat kalau dia punya urusan tertunda dengan _vampire_ -nya ini. Maka Jace beranjak dari duduknya lalu mengikuti Simon kembali ke pondok mungil mereka.

“Jadi—” Jace menutup pintu kayu itu dan menyusul Simon ke sofa, “apa masalahmu?”

Simon menghela napas yang tak perlu sebelum menjelaskan apa yang mengganjal dalam hatinya. Tentang kecemasannya kalau Jace pergi berburu tanpa dirinya juga tentang keinginannya untuk selalu berada di dekat Jace.

Pengakuan yang sedikit agak terlambat itu membuat badan Jace entah kenapa jadi lemas. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Simon, “—Idiot.” Jace meraih jemari Simon dan menggenggamnya, “Kau pikir aku tidak merasakan hal yang sama?”

Jace kembali menegakkan dirinya dan dia memotong niat Simon yang hendak bicara dengan mencium bibir _vampire_ itu. Ada sedikit rasa frustasi disana karena Jace sadar mereka belum begitu terikat, tidak seperti para murni dan _mate_ -nya.

“Ja—” Simon tak bisa bereaksi banyak saat Jace mendorongnya hingga dia terbaring di sofa dan sekali lagi bibirnya terkunci oleh ciuman sang kekasih. Simon tak punya pilihan selain membiarkan Jace memegang kendali atas dirinya.

Namun di luar perkiraan Simon, Jace tak meneruskan ‘serangannya’, pemuda itu berhenti dan merebahkan kepalanya di dada Simon.

“Jace…” Simon meletakkan kedua tangannya di punggung Jace, merasakan detak jantung sang _Nephilim_ yang cepat lalu perlahan kembali normal. Kalau sudah begini, dia jadi ingin mentertawakan dirinya sendiri.

“Jangan tertawa kau!” kata Jace tanpa memandang wajah Simon, “Mulai detik ini, kalau aku ingin berburu, kau akan ikut denganku. Paham?”

“Memang itu mauku.”

Kemudian mereka kembali berbagi sentuhan yang membuat mereka lupa akan keberadaan dunia. Namun kali ini sentuhan itu tak berlangsung lama karena sekali lagi pintu rumah mereka disiksa dengan gedoran yang luar biasa, tentu saja diiringi suara Reus yang melengking tinggi.

“Jaaace!! Simooon!! Papa dan mama datang!!”

Jace mengacak rambutnya, membuat Simon tersenyum.

“Masih ada waktu,” Simon berdiri dan merapikan pakaiannya saat Jace membukakan pintu.

Reus langsung menyerbu masuk dan berlarian di dalam, “Papa Mama datang menginap di sini. Jadi hari ini tidak jadi pulang. Horeeeeeee!!!”

Jace menggendong keponakannya sebelum barang-barang di sini hancur tertabrak bocah berambut merah itu. Kemudian bersama Simon, mereka pun menuju ke depan bangunan utama penginapan di mana ada Clary dan Sebastian di sana bersama dengan Dieter.

“Hei, Jace,” Clary memeluk kakaknya dan mencium kedua pipi Jace, “Sepertinya anak-anak betah sekali di sini. Rasanya aku bisa sering menitipkan mereka kalau aku dan Sebastian harus lama  di Idris.” Dia mengusap pipi Reus yang masih digendong Jace.

“Lain kali kuberi tarif penitipan anak,” kata Jace sambil menjabat tangan Sebastian dan memeluk adik iparnya itu singkat. “Ada kabar apa dari Idris?”

Clary beralih memeluk Simon dan juga mengecup kedua pipi _vampire_ itu, “Tak banyak yang berubah. Max masih menjadi idola di sana dan tidak diizinkan untuk kembali ke New York. Sepertinya anggota _circle_ yang lain juga menaruh harapan pada Max untuk memegang kendali setelah seluruh anggota lama _circle full time_ di Dewan.”

Bukan hal yang mengejutkan mengingat kemampuan Max memang terus berkembang pesat seiring dengan waktu.

“Dimana Pa?” Tanya Clary.

“Masih menemani Luke. Semalam purnama, kan?”

“Oh… baiklah. Mereka berdua itu tetap saja, ya?” Clary memandang suaminya, “Aku mau ke tempat Pa dan Luke. Kau mau ikut?”

“Tidaklah. Nanti juga ketemu.”

Tak bicara lagi, Clary pun menuju ke paviliun tempat Valentine menginap bersama Luke.

Lalu Reus berpindah ke gendongan papanya, meminta supaya diantar sarapan, atau lebih tepatnya makan siang, karena perutnya benar-benar lapar. Akhirnya Sebastian menggendong Reus dan menggandeng Dieter, lalu masuk ke dapur. Jace dan Simon mengikuti di belakang.

Di dalam ternyata sudah ada Mellisa bersama Meliorn yang menikmati sepiring omelet bedua. Ayah anak yang satu itu juga kompak sekali.

“Pagi, kalian mau sarapan apa?” tanya Kardia yang tetap dengan posisinya sebagai koki utama sementara Asmita seperti asistennya di dapur. Ada juga Kagaho dan Suigetsu yang hilir mudik mengambil masakan dan mengantar ke tamu-tamu yang menginap di sana. Setelah mendapat pesanan empat piring omelet, Kardia pun kembali sibuk sendiri.

Jace duduk di salah satu sofa kosong sedang Simon menghampiri Camus dan Defteros yang ada di meja penerima tamu, mengurusi pembukuan. Jace tak mau memikirkan seberapa kayanya keluarga besar _vampire_ - _mate_ di sini mengingat bisnis penginapan dan tempat hiburan ini berkembang sangat pesat.

Lalu Jace memandang pada Simon yang sekarang membantu Camus juga Defteros untuk menghitung pemasukan dan pengeluaran. Ada rasa lega dalam dirinya karena dia masih bisa menemukan sisi diri Simon yang belum dia tahu. Masih ada banyak hal yang pastinya belum dia ketahui tentang Simon, jadi Jace memutuskan untuk sedikit mengubah sifatnya yang memang dia sadari, cukup keras kepala. Dia dan Simon memiliki waktu yang tak terbatas untuk bersama, sudah pasti perselisihan itu akan ada, tapi kalau perselisihan itu terjadi karena hal konyol seperti barusan, rasanya tidak enak juga.

“Simon!”

Yang dipanggil menoleh dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

“Setelah ini kita kencan, _okay_?!”

Mendengar nada bicara Jace yang tak menerima kata penolakan, Simon mengangkat sebelah bahunya, berusaha sekuat tenaga supaya dia tidak tersenyum, lalu dia kembali pada buku tebal yang dia bawa, sepenuhnya mengabaikan senyum geli Camus dan Defteros.

Sepertinya sisa hari ini akan menjadi satu hari yang sangat menyenangkan.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**TO BE CONTINUED**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

 


	4. Chapter 4

Pagi yang biasa datang di kediaman Valentine dan Rhadamanthys yang berada di lingkungan yang bisa di bilang sebagai kawasan elit di sekitar Manhattan. Dua _mate_ yang kehilangan _vampire_ mereka kini hidup di bawah satu atap, saling mengisi kekosongan yang masih sering terasa menyesakkan.

Valentine mematikan kompor yang sedari tadi bertugas memanaskan air dalam panci lalu dia dengan cekatan membuat dua cangkir teh, setelahnya dia meletakkan cangkir itu di sisi dua piring berisi _scramble egg_ yang barusan dia masak. Tak lama, Rhadamanthys turun dengan mengenakan kaus putih ketat berlengan pendek dan elana jeans hitam.

Ya, mereka berdua masing-masing punya simpanan finansial yang luar biasa, jadi meski mereka tak bekerja selama sepuluh tahun pun, mereka tak akan kekurangan satu apapun.

Valentine duduk di kursi makan bergaya Victorian dan langsung menyantap sarapan yang sudah tersedia di sana.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 **Saint Seiya** © Kurumada Masami

 **Saint Seiya Lost Canvas** © Teshirogi Shiori

 **The Mortal Instruments** © Cassandra Clare

 **Footsteps of Time** © aicchan

 **-Alternate Universe** -

 **Sequel** from **CROSSROAD (15 years later)**

**-OC warning-**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Sebuah mobil sport mewah berwarna merah melaju di jalan raya kota New York dan berhenti di depan sebuah _coffee shop_ yang terletak di ujung jalan dengan simbol zodiac Sagittarius. Rhadamanthys keluar dari mobil itu, mengabaikan pandangan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di sana, pria itu masuk ke dalam _coffee shop_ yang sudah jadi langganannya sejak berbulan lalu.

“Oh, hai, Rhadamanthys.”

Pandangan Rhadamanthys terarah pada seorang pemuda berusia delapan belas tahun berdiri di balik konter, sedang menggiling biki kopi secara manual. Tak membalas sapaan, Rhadamanthys duduk di kursi bundar yang ada di konter.

“Seperti biasa?”

Jawaban dari Rhadamanthys hanya berupa anggukan kepala. Dalam diam pula dia memandang bagaimana Regulus dengan cekatan menyiapkan secangkir kopi kesukaannya. Dengan segera aroma biji kopi memenuhi ruangan itu.

“Silahkan,” Regulus menyuguhkan seangkir kopi itu plus dengan senyum ceria yang menjadi khasnya.

Rhadamanthys meminum kopi pahit itu tanpa komentar.

“Tumben hari ini sendirian. Mana Valentine?”

“Sedang ingin di rumah. Kurasa dia akan mulai mencari kerja.”

“Hmm…” Regulus kembali pada kegiatannya tadi, menggiling kopi, “padahal kalian itu kan kaya sekali, ya? Tapi masih saja mau bekerja.”

Rhadamanthys memandang pemuda yang tahu tentang _Downworld_ karena dia adalah keponakan dari Sisyphus yang dekat dengan Kardia dan juga salah satu anggota Praetor, Jordan, masih bekerja di sini. Sejak dulu Rhadamanthys memang tak pernah bisa dengan mudah dekat dengan orang lain. Tapi dengan Regulus ini, Rhadamanthys merasa nyaman untuk sekedar berbincang santai.

Saat dia sudah menghabiskan setengah isi cangkirnya, Rhadamanthys baru menyadari kalau  di sana tidak ada orang selain mereka berdua. “Dimana Jordan?”

Agak terkejut dengan pertanyaan itu, Regulus tersenyum den mengerling ke arah jam digital di meja dengan layar transparan, “Malam purnama.”

Rhadamanthys sudah mengerti kelanjutannya.

“Dan katanya dia minta cuti seminggu. Aku bingung harus bagaimana. Pekerja di sini kan hanya dia saja.” Regulus memasukkan gilingan kopinya ke dalam sebuah wadah kaca. “Kalau cari pekerja sambilan juga susah, aku butuhnya cuma tujuh hari.”

“Kau bisa minta tolong Valentine. Aku yakin dia pasti mau membantumu.”

“Sungguh?”

Rhadamanthys hanya mengangguk.

“Baiklaaaah!!!” Regulus menngeluarkan ponselnya dan dengan kecepatan tinggi dia mengirim pesan pada Valentine.

Rhadamanthys memandang wajah pemuda yang selalu tampak bersemangat itu. Sejak ditinggal ayahnya karena penyakit kanker paru-paru yang telah lama diidap oleh Ilias, Regulus diasuh oleh Sisyphus.

Regulus berbeda dengan remaja seusianya yang masih memikirkan tentang kesenangan semata. Regulus adalah tipe pekerja keras, selesai sekolahnya, dia tak melanjutkan ke Universitas karena mengejar karir di dunia sepak bola, saat ini pun Regulus masuk dalam tim junior salah satu klub ternama di New York. Sore hari setelah _coffee shop_ ini tutup, Regulus akan langsung pergi latihan. Seolah tak mengenal lelah.

Mungkin itulah yang membuat Rhadamanthys, dan juga Valentine, seperti secara instingtif ingin menjaga bocah lugu ini.

“YES!! Valentine mau membantuku!!” seru Regulus senang. Dia pun kembali menggiling biji kopi yang lain, “Oiya, kau sudah sarapan? Aku masih ada pancake dan sandwich kalau kau mau.”

“Kurasa sandwich saja.”

“Siap!!” Regulus pun masuk ke ruangan di belakang konter yang berfungsi sebagai dapur. Tak lama pemuda yang amat mirip dengan Sisyphus itu keluar dengan membawa sepiring sandwich mini. “Silahkan.”

Menikmati sandwich itu, Rhadamanthys memandang ke luar, di mana manusia-manusia berlalu lalang di jalanan mengikuti arus waktu yang berjalan bersama mereka.

Sekitar dua jam setelahnya, Valentine datang dengan mengendarai motor sport berwarna hitam tanpa variasi warna lain. Dia masuk ke dalam _coffee shop_ dan langsung disambut dengan suka cita oleh Regulus karena memang di jam seperti ini, _coffee shop_ warisan pamannya itu lumayan ramai.

“Valentine!! Akhirnya kau datang juga!!” Regulus membiarkan pria itu masuk ke konter. “Aku tidak mengganggumu, kan?”

“Tidak. Aku memang sedang mencari kesibukan. Aku senang kau menawariku pekerjaan ini.”

Regulus tersenyum lebar, lalu dia memberikan celemek pinggang pada Valentine dan kembali sibuk mengurusi pesanan pelanggan.

Valentine memakai celemek itu dan mendekat pada Rhadamanthys yang sedang membaca entah apa di gadgetnya. “Sejak tadi kau disini?”

“Ya. Tak ada tempat yang senyaman _coffee shop_ ini.”

“Kau bisa melamar menjadi tenaga keamanan disini kalau kau sebegitu khawatirnya pada Regulus.”

Rhadamanthys hanya mendengus, membuat Valentine tersenyum tipis, lalu dia beranjak untuk membantu Regulus yang tampak sibuk sendiri.

.

“Sungguh aku boleh pergi duluan?” tanya Regulus setelah _coffee shop_ masuk jam tutup.

“Pergi saja. Kau bisa berlatih lebih lama di klub. Biar aku yang bereskan semua.”

“Thanks, Valentine!!” Regulus langsung menyambar jaket dan tas ranselnya. “Aku pergi dulu. Sampai besok!!” dengan semagat yang sama sekali tidak berkurang sejak pagi, Regulus pun berlari keluar dari _coffee shop_.

Rhadamanthys memandang bagaimana pemuda itu menaiki sepeda dan mengayuhnya dengan sekuat tenaga. Bocah yang seperti matahari kecil, membuat orang di sekelilingnya merasa hangat dan bersemangat.

“Kau tidak pulang, Rhadamanthys?” Tanya Valentine sambil membersihkan cangkir-cangkir yang baru selesai di cuci sebelum dimasukkan ke dalam lemari. “Kau disini seharian, apa kau tidak bosan?”

“Lebih baik disini daripada sendiri di rumah.”

Valentine maklum saja, karena selama lima belas tahun mengenal Rhadamanthys, Valentine paham kalau pria itu adalah tipe yang mudah merasa kesepian, walau yang bersangkutan mencoba untuk mengabaikannya.

Selesai membereskan _coffee shop_ itu, Valentine dan Rhadamanthys pun memutuskan untuk pulang, tentunya dengan kendaraan mereka masing-masing. Jalanan sore kota New York yang cukup padat membuat Rhadamanthys sedikit senewen, terlebih Valentine sudah melesat terlebih dahulu dan menghilang dari pandangan. Inilah yang tak dia suka dari kota besar, keramaian yang tiada henti dan kebisingan yang memekakkan.

Terlebih lagi, di kota inilah dia kehilangan wanita yang telah memberinya kesempurnaan. Andai di saat terkelam hidupnya itu Rhadamanthys tak bertemu dengan Valentine, mungkin dia sudah memilih untuk mati.

Suara klakson mengejutkan Rhadamanthys dan dia pun kembali melajukan mobilnya menuju ke rumah besar yang hanya dia huni bersama Valentine. Memarkir mobilnya di garasi, Rhadamanthys melihat motor Valentine sudah ada di sana. Ternyata memang berkendara dengan motor lebih praktis, tapi Rhadamanthys tetap memilih mobil untuk pergi kemanapun, walau sebenarnya mudah saja baginya untuk menempuh jalur ‘istimewa’ bagi makhluk yang bukan manusia.

Rhadamanthys masuk ke dalam rumah dan melihat Valentine sedang berdiri di tepi kolam renang dengan menggunakan piyama handuk. Rhadamanthys berdiri di ambang pintu yang tersambung dengan beranda luar yang diisi saru set sofa putih empuk dan kolam hanya berjarak beberapa langkah dari tempatnya berdiri.

Saat Valentine melepaskan piyamanya, Rhadamanthys bisa melihat bekas luka panjang melintang di punggung pria itu. Valentine bilang itu luka yang dia dapat saat pasangannya terbunuh oleh sekelompok _hunter_. Rhadamanthys mendekati Valentine dan menyentuh punggung yang tak tertutupi apapun itu.

“Mm… kau mau berenang juga?” 

“Tidak,” Rhadamanthys menyusuri tubuh Valentine hingga dia memeluk pinggang pria itu yang dibentuk oleh otot-otot maskulin yang kini terasa pas dalam sentuhannya. Bibir Rhadamanthys menyapu lekuk leher Valentine, merasakan denyut teratur di sana, panas tubuh yang sangat nyaman. Dari jarak seperti ini Rhadamanthys bisa melihat bekas-bekas luka tipis di sekujur tubuh Valentine. Tubuh seorang prajurit terlatih. Itu menambah nilai plus Valentine di mata Rhadamanthys.

“Sepertinya saat ini kau lebih butuh sofa dari pada dinginnya air kolam,” bisik Rhadamanthys tepat di belakang telinga Valentine, mendapatkan reaksi yang dia inginkan.

Jemari Valentine bertaut dengan jemari Rhadamanthys yang ada di perutnya, “ _Do as you wish…_ ”

Sepanjang hidupnya, Valentine terbiasa untuk berada di posisi yang mendominasi. Di awal hidupnya, dia tumbuh di jalanan sampai dia bertemu dengan seorang kapten kerajaan yang akhirnya mendidiknya hingga dia mencapai posisi puncak militer. Diberi kepercayaan untuk mengawal sang pangeran, menjadi orang pertama yang diberi informasi jika ada masalah keamanan negara dan diberi kekuasaan penuh untuk mengggerakkan satuan militer jika dirasa perlu.

Saat dia bertemu dengan Sylphid pun, dia yang lebih memegang kendali.

Tapi dengan Rhadamanthys… Valentine tak keberatan untuk mengalah, membiarkan pria yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu menguasai tubuhnya… dan hatinya.

.

Rhadamanthys duduk di sisi tempat tidur seraya memandang wajah tidur Valentine yang tenang. Entah bagaimana caranya tadi, mereka berdua berakhir di kamar tidur yang letaknya di lantai atas.

Dia menyibak poni Valentine dan saat itu dia melihat bandul kalung yang berisi abu dari _vampire_ pasangan Valentine dulu. Rhadamanthys tak pernah meminta Valentine melepaskan kalung itu, seperti Valentine yang tak pernah memintanya melepaskan cincin berbentuk ular yang sampai saat ini masih melingkar di jari manisnya.

Mereka menyadari bahwa sampai kapanpun kenangan akan sosok _vampire_ yang dahulu mengikat mereka dalam keabadian tak akan pernah bisa dilupakan. Duka itu akan selalu ada. Hampa itu akan selalu terasa. Karena itu mereka berdua tak pernah bertanya, tak pernah menuntut, mereka memberi apa yang diinginkan oleh yang lain. Saat malam dingin dan sepi menghantui, mereka akan berbagi kehangatan, sejenak melupakan kekosongan dalam  hati mereka.

Sampai saat ini tak pernah terucap kata cinta di antara mereka, namun Rhadamanthys tak pernah berpikir untuk pergi karena hanya Valentine yang bertahan di sisinya saat dia masih tenggelam dalam duka, membuat emosinya tak terkendali dan sering mengamuk tanpa sebab. Masih lekat dalam ingatan Rhadamanthys saat kali pertama dia menikmati tubuh Valentine. Itu bukan karena kesepakatan bersama, tapi karena Rhadamanthys, yang masih belum bisa mengendalikan emosinya, memaksa Valentine untuk menuruti apa kemauannya. Tapi tak ada penolakan dari Valentine, dia membiarkan Rhadamanthys melakukan apa pun, berkali-kali, seakan tanpa henti.

Begitu Rhadamanthys mendapatkan kembali akal sehatnya, dia mendapati dirinya menangis dalam pelukan Valentine. Pertama kali dalam hidupnya Rhadamanthys bisa meneteskan air mata, rasanya seluruh beban yang menghimpitnya hilang begitu saja, berganti satu rasa lega, satu keyakinan bahwa dia bisa sekali lagi menapaki kehidupan ini.

Rhadamanthys beranjak dari sisi Valentine setelah menyelimutinya sebatas pundak, lalu dia pun kembali ke kamarnya sendiri. Ya, mereka memang tak berbagi kamar walau hubungan mereka berdua jelas lebih dari sekedar teman serumah. Menurut Valentine, mereka, atau lebih tepatnya Rhadamanthys, masih membutuhkan ruang dan waktu pribadi.

Namun saat ini, Rhadamanthys mulai merasa kalau ‘waktu pribadi’nya sudah tak begitu dia inginkan…

.

#

.

Keesokan harinya, Rhadamanthys dan Valentine berdiri di depan pintu _coffee shop_ yang masih terkunci. Padahal ini sudah jam buka yang biasa. Lampu di dalam pun masih padam. Itu membuat dua pria disana saling berpandangan, kemana gerangan Regulus? Tak biasanya pemuda itu datang terlambat. Rhadamanthys mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi Regulus, tapi yang terdengar hanya nada sambung yang berkepanjangan. Ini juga aneh.

“Bagaimana kalau kita ke rumahnya?” usul Valentine.

Rhadamanthys mengangguk dan mereka berdua kembali masuk ke dalam mobil karena hari ini mereka berangkat bersama. Rhadamanthys melajukan mobilnya ke arah gedung apartemen tempat Regulus tinggal. Hanya berjarak beberapa blok dari _coffee shop_.

Sampai di sana keduanya bergegas naik ke lantai empat di mana kamar Regulus berada. Valentine mengetuk pintu kayu di sana, tapi tak ada jawaban. Ini… benar-benar tak seperti Regulus. Saat hendak mengetuk lagi, seorang pria tua keluar dari ruangan sebelah. Kakek itu memberi tahu kalau anak muda yang tinggal di sebelah ruangannya itu semalam mengalami kecelakaan dan sekarang dirawat di rumah sakit. Kabar itu jelas saja mengejutkan. Tak buang waktu, dua pria itu pun langsung menuju ke rumah sakit yang diberitahukan oleh si kakek barusan.

Rhadamanthys memarkir mobilnya tak jauh dari pintu masuk utama rumah sakit. Lalu dia melihat sosok Sisyphus tak jauh di koridor depan rumah sakit. Dia dan Valentine pun menyusul paman Regulus itu.

“Sisyphus!”

Yang dipanggil menoleh dan tak tampak terkejut melihat siapa yang datang, “Rhadamanthys, Valentine.”

“Bagaimana keadaan Regulus?” tanya Rhadamanthys.

“Tak begitu parah. Hanya saja…” Sisyphus tampak menarik napas, “dia tak akan bisa mengikuti turnamen bulan depan.”

Itu membuat Rhadamanthys dan Valentine terdiam. Bagaimana tidak, mereka berdua tahu Regulus sudah berlatih keras untuk turnamen junior.

Akhirnya mereka bertiga pun menuju ke kamar tempat dimana Regulus dirawat. Begitu membuka pintu, tiga pria di sana terkejut melihat kalau Regulus tak sendirian. Ada Milo dan Shaka di sana yang terlihat seperti teman sebaya untuk Regulus.

“Hei, kalian,” sapa Regulus.

Sisyphus membiarkan Rhadamanthys dan Valentine masuk lalu dia menutup pintu kamar itu, “Pagi begini kalian sudah datang saja,” kata Sisyphus pada Milo dan Shaka.

“Kami datang dari semalam, kok. Kanon juga ada. Dia sedang beli makanan di kantin.”

Sisyphus memandang penuh pertanyaan pada keponakannya.

“Aku tidak bisa tidur semalam. Aku tidak mau menganggumu, jadi aku menelepon Milo.”

Mendengarkan argumen paman dan ponakan itu, Rhadamanthys memandang sosok Regulus yang beberapa bagian tubuhnya dibebat perban dan ada beberapa luka kecil lainnya. Tanpa dia sadari tangannya terkepal begitu rapat.

Valentine menepuk lengan Rhadamanthys, “Aku susul Kanon dulu. Kau mau sekalian kubelikan sarapan?”

Segera Rhadamanthys merasa ketegangan meninggalkan dirinya. Dia pun memandang Valentine dan mengangguk, “Sandwich dan kopi.”

Lalu Valentine pun keluar dari kamar itu.

Rhadamanthys duduk di sofa bersama Sisyphus, “Pelakunya?”

“Masih dalam pencarian. Regulus mengingat sebagian plat nomor dan jenis mobilnya. Polisi sedang melacaknya.” Sisyphus meletakkan tas ransel yang dia bawa di sisi sofa. “Aku tak bisa lama karena harus mengawasi perbaikan aula di panti,” ujar Sisyphus yang memang sekarang membuka panti asuhan yang dia kelola bersama sang istri.

“Ah… kenapa kau tidak datang bersama dengan Sasha? Aku kan sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya,” protes Regulus. “Lalu apa kau bawakan pesananku?”

“Iya, tuan muda. Semua sudah ada di dalam tas.”

“Memang dia pesan apa?” tanya Milo yang duduk di kursi di sebelah tempat tidur.

“Setumpuk komik entah apa yang aku temukan masih tersegel di apartemennya.”

Mendengar itu Shaka yang beranjak dari tempatnya dan mengambil ransel Regulus, “Oiya, Kardia sekalian menyampaikan pesan kalau minggu depan, penginapan akan ditutup untuk ‘acara keluarga,” _warlock_ muda itu meletakkan ransel Regulus di pangkuan Milo, “para kembar juga akan berkumpul, jadi Kardia meminta kalian juga datang.”

Mendengar itu, wajah Regulus berubah ceria, “Sungguh? Aku mau! Aku mau!! Aku sudah lama ingin kesana tapi Sisyphus selalu saja melarangku.”

“Bukan tanpa alasan aku melarangmu. Tapi penginapan itu bukan penginapan biasa.”

“Kau tetap saja seorang yang kelewat pencemas, Sisyphus. dengan Kardia dulu juga seperti itu, aku sampai bosan melihat namamu di layar ponsel Kardia saat kami berurusan dengan Deathmask dulu,” kata Milo sambil tertawa.

“Siapa yang tidak cemas. Meski kalian abadi, kalian tetap bisa terluka, kan?” Sisyphus berdiri lagi, “Daripada aku jadi bahan olok-olokmu disini, aku pulang saja,” dia mendekat pada Regulus dan menepuk kepala keponakannya, “Istirahatlah! Kalau dalam seminggu kondisimu belum pulih, jangan harap aku izinkan kau ikut. _Deal_?”

“DEAL!” seru Regulus.

Sisyphus membuka pintu bersamaan dengan Kanon dan Valentine yang kembali ke dalam kamar. Valentine pun memberikan sandwich dan kopi pesanan Rhadamanthys dan dia duduk di sebelah pria itu, memandang ‘anak-anak muda’ yang mengobrol sendiri.

“Syukurlah sepertinya dia tidak apa-apa,” kata Valentine.

“Fisiknya iya, tapi kau tidak bisa mengabaikan frustasi di matanya.”

Valentine menyetujui ucapan Rhadamanthys. “Kau masih mau tetap di sini? Aku bisa pulang sendiri.”

“Tidak. Kau disini saja. Memang kau tidak mencemaskannya?”

“Tentu saja aku cemas. Tapi kupikir kau ingin menghiburnya dan tak ingin aku tahu.”

Rhadamanthys membuka bungkusan sandwichnya, “Tak ada alasan aku harus menyembunyikan apapun darimu.”

Valentine tersenyum, merasa ada selipan rasa senang mendengar ucapan Rhadamanthys barusan.

.

Rhadamanthys dan Valentine tetap tinggal di RS meski Milo, Kanon dan Shaka sudah berpamitan, tidak pulang, tapi mereka ingin berjalan-jalan di New York, mencari suasana baru.

“Kalian tidak pulang? Kalian berdua kan sudah ada disini dari pagi,” kata Regulus yang membaca komiknya sedari tadi.

“Kau tahu sendiri kami ini pengangguran terlalu banyak acara, lagipula Rhadamanthys masih ingin di sini.” Valentine beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri Regulus. Dia memandang kaki Regulus yang digips hingga ke batas lutut. “Sekarang lebih baik kau juga tidur. Kau sudah makan dan minum obatmu,” Valentine mengambil komik dari tangan Regulus dan menyuruh pemuda itu berbaring.

“Kau seperti kakak saja, Valentine,” Regulus terkekeh dan membiarkan Valentine menyelimutinya.

Sejenak Valentine memandang pemuda itu, selintas tak ada yang salah dengan Regulus, tetap ceria seperti biasa, tapi seperti kata Rhadamanthys, ada frustasi yang ketara si matanya. Valentine menepuk kepala Regulus, “Tak perlu berlagak kuat di hadapan kami, Regulus. Kami mengerti apa yang kau rasakan.”

Regulus terdiam, sampai dia menutup wajahnya dengan selimut. Valentine dan Rhadamanthys tahu, pemuda itu tengah menangis.

“Aku… aku berlatih setiap hari. Akhirnya aku masuk ke dalam tim inti dan dipilih langsung untuk turnamen. Tapi… tapi…” yang selanjutnya terdengar adalah suara isak tangis.

Rhadamanthys pun beranjak dari duduknya lalu berdiri di sisi tempat tidur yang lain. Dia menepuk-nepuk kepala Regulus, membiarkan pemuda itu menangis, menumpahkan semua rasa frustasinya. Itu akan membuatnya lebih baik, Rhadamanthys mengerti itu dari pengalamannya sendiri. Saat itu matanya memandang Valentine yang mengusap lembut tangan Regulus yang tergenggam erat, selembut saat dia dulu menenangkan Rhadamanthys.

.

#

.

Total empat hari Regulus dirawat di rumah sakit, dalam masa itu juga polisi berhasil menangkap pelaku tabrak lari yang mencelakai Regulus. Rhadamanthys tak lagi melihat rasa frustasi di mata Regulus, tapi dia tetap tahu kalau anak itu belum sepenuhnya pulih secara mental.

“Sepertinya kau punya dua _bodyguard_ disini, Regulus,” Sisyphus membuka jendela apartemen Regulus yang tertutup selama pemiliknya dirawat di rumah sakit.

“Rhadamanthys dan Valentine selalu menjengukku,” Regulus duduk di tempat tidurnya, masih kesulitan bergerak karena kakinya masih digips. “Seperti janjimu, aku sudah keluar dari rumah sakit, kondisiku baik-baik saja, jadi kau harus mengizinkanku ke penginapan itu.”

Tak punya celah untuk menolak, Sisyphus akhirnya memberikan izin, “Baiklah, aku jemput kau dan kita berangkat bersama dengan yang lain.”

Regulus mengepalkan tangannya penuh kemenangan.

“Baiklah. Jangan buat pekara di sisa hari ini atau kucabut izinmu, _okay_?”

“’Kay. Aku janji.”

Sisyphus menepuk kepala keponakannya sekali sebelum meninggalkan apartemen itu.

“Pamanmu itu memang tukang khawatir, ya?” Rhadamanthys memandangi rak buku yang penuh berisi komik.

“Sisyphus memang seperti itu. Sejak ayah meninggal, dia jadi lumayan protektif padaku.”

Valentine membuka lemari pendingin di sana dan hanya menemukan sereal dan susu juga makanan instan lainnya. “Kau tidak punya bahan makanan mentah?”

“Aku bisa meledakkan tempat ini kalau mencoba memasak.”

“Aku akan beli bahannya. Kau harus makan yang benar, Regulus!”

“Tak perlu belanja,” kata Rhadamanthys, “Regulus bisa tinggal di rumah kita sampai kondisinya pulih. Kalau dia dibiarkan sendiri, entah apa yang akan bocah ini lakukan.”

“Aku bukan bocah,” protes Regulus.

“Bocah,” ulang Rhadamanthys sambil menarik keluar sebuah komik dari rak.

Valentine menengahi sebelum terjadi lempar argumen yang konyol, “Baiklah. Apa yang dikatakan Rhadamanthys ada benarnya. Regulus, kau bisa tinggal di tempat kami sampai kondisimu pulih. Aku juga tidak yakin kau bisa diam kalau tak ada yang mengawasi.”

“Kau juga menganggapku bocah, Valentine.”

“Kira-kira seperti itu,” Valentine mengambil lagi ransel Regulus yang baru saja dikosongkan dan mengisinya dengan pakaian bersih. “Karena kau kalah suara, kau tidak ada pilihan selain ikut dengan kami.”

“Ini penculikan.”

“Anggap saja begitu.” Rhadamanthys mengembalikan komik di tangannya lalu membantu Regulus berdiri. “Ayo!”

“ _Okay_ … kalian berdua ini daripada _bodyguard_ lebih cocok jadi tentara militer.”

Tanpa berpanjang waktu, mereka semua menuju ke mobil Rhadamanthys dan meluncur di jalanan kota New York yang hari ini tak begitu padat.

.

.

“Whoaaaah!! Rhadamanthys, Valentine, ini bukan rumah, ini istana kecil,” Regulus memandang rumah yang kalau dibandingkan, gedung apartemennya hanya tampak seperti gudang barang tak terpakai.

“Tak usah berlebihan,” Rhadamanthys membantu Regulus berjalan lalu mengantar anak itu ke salah satu kamar yang ada di lantai bawah.

“Kalian serius aku bisa pakai kamar ini?”

“Ya. Ini kamar tamu, sudah ada kamar mandi di dalam dan dekat dengan beranda belakang,” Valentine memasukkan ransel Regulus ke dalam lemari. “Kau bebas kemanapun di rumah ini. Tak ada area  terlarang.”

Regulus tersenyum, “ _Thanks_. Kalian benar-benar baik.”

“Kau ini kan bosku. Siapa tahu setelah ini aku dapat kenaikan gaji.”

Mendengar itu Regulus jadi tertawa, “mana ada karyawan yang lebih kaya dari bosnya. Kau ini ada-ada saja, Valentine.”

Kemudian Rhadamanthys dan Valentine keluar, membiarkan Regulus beristirahat.

“Aku siapkan makan malam. Kau mau makan apa?”

Rhadamanthys meraih lengan Valentine yang hendak menuju ke dapur, “Masih banyak waktu, kita juga bisa pesan antar.” Dia menarik lengan Valentine dan memeluknya lalu mencium bibir pria itu.

Valentine membalas sentuhan itu tanpa ragu, merapatkan tubuhnya pada Rhadamanthys, “Kamarmu?”

“Hmm… kamar kita,” Rhadamanthys menyentuh sisi wajah Valentine, “mulai hari ini… kita tidur satu kamar.”

Kali ini Valentine tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya, “Kau serius?”

“Kau keberatan?”

Valentine menggeleng.

“Tak ada masalah kalau begitu.”

Mereka kembali berbagi satu ciuman, kali ini lebih dalam, lebih menuntut, masing-masing menginginkan lebih dari sekedar ini. Tanpa kesulitan mereka menaiki tangga walau masih saling merapat.

Rhadamanthys membuka pintu kamarnya— pintu kamar mereka lalu menguncinya. Dia memandang Valentine yang berdiri di hadapannya. Rhadamanthys membuka tiga kancing teratas kemeja yang dikenakan Valentine hingga dia bisa melihat bandul kalung yang melingkar di leher pria itu.

“Tidakkah kau berpikir, kalau ini juga sudah saatnya dia beristirahat?” Rhadamanthys menyentuh bandul kaca itu. “Sama seperti cincin ini.”

Untuk sejenak, mata Valentine lurus menatap mata Rhadamanthys. Lalu dia melepaskan kalung yang selalu dia pakai, kalung yang menjadi kenangan terakhir akan kekasihnya dulu. Bersamaan dengan itu, Rhadamanthys juga melepaskan cincin berbentuk ular dari jarinya. Setelah mengecup bancul kaca di tangannya, Valentine menyerahkan kalungnya pada Rhadamanthys dan membiarkan kalung juga cincin itu disimpan ke dalam sebuah kotak kecil yang ada di samping televisi.

Dia mendekati Rhadamanthys yang menyimpan kotak itu di dalam laci lalu menguncinya. “Kau yakin?”

“Kita masih punya banyak waktu di kehidupan ini. Kau juga bosan kan, dikatai gagal move on terus oleh si Minos itu.”

Valentine tersenyum, “Ya— harus aku akui kalau itu menyebalkan.”

Sekali lagi keduanya berbagi ciuman dalam sampai akhirnya Valentine terbaring di tempat tidur.

“Kuharap kita tidak lupa kalau kita ada tamu di sini.”

“Diamlah! Bocah itu tak akan mati meski terlambat satu dua jam untuk makan malam.”

Menuruti keinginan Rhadamanthys, Valentine tak bicara lagi. Keduanya menenggelamkan diri dalam sensasi memabukkan yang membuat mereka melupakan dunia, nenikmati malam pertama mereka dalam jalinan ikatan yang baru.

Mereka akan tetap bersama, sampai batas usia nanti.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**TO BE CONTINUED**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo


	5. Chapter 5

“PAMAN TANDUK!!!!”

Ragnor hampir saja menghantamkan kepalanya ke patung Gargoyle terdekat dari pintu masuk saat mendengar suara bocah kecil yang melengking tinggi. Di sisi lain ruangan dia melihat Magnus tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Sebelum Ragnor sempat beranjak, kakinya keburu ditangkap oleh makhluk kecil berkepala merah yang Ragnor identifikasikan sebagai Reus, anak bungsu dari pimpinan Institute New York saat ini.

“Paman tanduk lama sekali tidak datang kemari.”

Mau tidak mau Ragnor kagum juga karena Reus masih mengingatnya, padahal sudah setahun dia tidak datang ke New York. Tapi dia menyesal juga karena bocah itu masih ingat panggilan ngawur yang diajarkan Magnus.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 **Saint Seiya** © Kurumada Masami

 **Saint Seiya Lost Canvas** © Teshirogi Shiori

 **The Mortal Instruments** © Cassandra Clare

 **Footsteps of Time** © aicchan

 **-Alternate Universe** -

 **Sequel** from **CROSSROAD (15 years later)**

**-OC warning-**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

“Sejak kapan kau melamar jadi pengasuh anak, Ragnor?” Tanya Raphael saat melihat Reus bergelayut di punggung sang _High Warlock_  London. _Vampire_ itu menjadi wakil untuk Camille karena sang pimpinan klan _vampire_ New York itu sedang berada di Paris bersama sang kekasih.

“Jangan tanya padaku. Dia yang tak mau lepas.”

Raphael tampak sekali sedang berusaha menahan tawa.

Hari ini Institute New York menjadi tempat berkumpul para _Shadowhunter_ dan perwakilan _Downworlder_ untuk pertemuan rutin tahunan, membahas tentang perkembangan Institute New York dan Institute London. Ragnor memang selalu datang karena ini juga salah satu tugasnya sebagai seorang _High Warlock_. Dia juga selalu datang bersama sepasang _parabatai_ yang sepertinya akan tetap mesra sampai kapanpun. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Will dan Jem.

Reus baru turun saat ibunya memanggil dan si bocah _hyper_ itu pun berlari melintasi ruang pertemuan sampai akhirnya menabrak sang kakak yang sepertinya sudah pasrah menghadapi kelakuan adiknya.

Saat pintu ruangan itu terbuka lagi, Ragnor melihat seorang _warlock_ muda berambut pirang panjang masuk dan langsung menghampiri Magnus yang sedang mengobrol dengan Isabelle dan Will. Ragnor mengenali _warlock_ itu sebagai Shaka yang kini ada dalam bimbinan Magnus agar dia bisa menguasai kekuatan _warlock_ -nya dengan baik. Ragnor hanya berharap semoga Magnus tak menciptakan bibit kekacauan baru di New York. Di belakang Shaka ada Kardia dan Camus yang menjadi perwakilan dari _Downworlder_ yang selama ini menjadi sebuah legenda di kalangan _vampire_ lain.

Kemudian Ragnor pun duduk bersebelahan dengan Raphael karena pertemuan akan segera dimulai. Sebastian memimpin rapat itu didampingi oleh Jem, membahas laporan tentang perkembangan di masing-masing kota. Ragnor duduk di sebelah Raphael, setengah tidak mendengarkan isi rapat karena sepanjang pengetahuannya, dunia sedang dalam masa yang luar biasa damai, kalau mengacuhkan perang para _mundane_.

.

Selesai rapat, semua bubar sendiri-sendiri dan dengan segera menghilang dari Institute New York. Rganor sendiri berjalan menyusuri jalanan malam di kota ini bersama Raphael.

“Kau mau kemana?” tanya Raphael.

“Entahlah. Tak ada yang baru di sini?”

“Tak ada. Semua klub baru juga sudah pernah kau datangi dan kau bilang tak suka,” Raphael memasukkan tangannya ke dalam aku jaket walau udara malam sama sekali tak mengganggunya.

“Bagaimana kalau kita ke pantai?”

Mendengar itu, Raphael mendengus, “Malam begini kau mau ke pantai? Kurang kerjaan sekali.”

“Siang atau malam sama saja,” Ragnor berbelok ke sebuah gang dan dengan kemampuannya, dia membuka ‘jalan pintas’ menuju ke pantai.

Raphael ikut saja di belakang _warlock_ bertubuh hijau dengan dua tanduk di kepalanya. Dalam satu langkah, mereka tiba di tepi pantai yang gelap gulita. Hanya ada mereka berdua di sana, ditemani cahaya dari mercusuar di kejauhan. Suara ombak terdengar seiring ombak yang pecah menghantam karang lalu menyapu bibir pantai. Air tampak berkilau karena cahaya bulan dan juga sesekali karena sorot mata menara navigasi di kejauhan.

Ragnor berjalan sampai kakinya terendam air laut sebatas betis, “Segar sekali. Pantai di New York berbeda dengan yang di London.”

“Apanya? Biasa saja,” Raphael mengikuti dan berhenti tepat di sebelah Ragnor. Aroma garam terasa tajam di penciuman Raphael, tanpa bisa dia cegah, bayangan pantai yang tertimpa cahaya mentari melontas dalam ingatannya. Pemandangan yang entah sudah berapa lama tidak dia lihat dan tidak mungkin bisa dia lihat lagi.

Lamunannya terhenti saat merasakan jemarinya digenggam oleh Ragnor. _Warlock_ itu seperti selalu bisa membaca apa yang sedang dia pikirkan.

“Kau akan menginap di mana?” tanya Raphael.

“Catarina sudah mem- _booking_ satu kamar untukku di hotel. Tapi itu urusan nanti, aku ingin menikmati malam ini bersamamu.”

Raphael mendengus, “Hmp, kau sudah tertular mulut manis si Magnus.”

“Sesekali tidak ada salahnya.”

Mereka kembali menikmati pantai di malam hari itu. Seolah ini adalah pantai pribadi milik mereka. Meski Raphael mengenali tempat ini sebagai salah satu pantai yang menjadi tujuan wisata, tapi tetap saja di tengah malam seperti ini tak ada manusia kurang kerjaan yang berkeliaran.

Keduanya kembali ke tepian pantai dan duduk di pasir yang lembut, membiarkan air membasahi pakaian mereka. Dalam keremangan malam, Ragnor memandang sosok _vampire_ berwujud pemuda enam belas  tahun di sampingnya. Dia teringat kali pertama dia bertemu degan Raphael. Sekian puluh tahun yang lalu, saat dia bertandang ke rumah Magnus dan menemukan Raphael berada dalam pengawasan _warlock_ berpenampilan ajaib yang telah lama dia kenal. Saat itu Raphael baru saja menjadi _vampire_. Seorang anak muda yang masih belum menerima jati dirinya. Meski kekalutan dan ketakutan tampak nyata di sorot mata pemuda itu, Ragnor nyaris tak pernah bertemu dengan _vampire_ yang tergolong bisa mengendalikan dirinya dengan hampir sempurna.

Baru sekali itu juga Ragnor bertemu seseorang yang –akhirnya- bisa mem- _bully_ Magnus secara verbal dan membuat _warlock_ itu kesal. Kenangan itu adalah tiga belas hari yang paling menyenangkan di masa hidup Ragnor yang panjang. Awalnya dia hanya suka ‘membalas dendam’ pada Magnus yang sejak dulu sering sekali membuatnya kesal, namun kemudian, lambat laun perhatian Ragnor lebih terpusat pada Raphael. Tentang bagaimana pemuda itu tertawa, bagaimana pemuda itu melemparkan candaan yang membuat Magnus kesal. Ragnor… tak pernah merasa begitu tertarik pada seseorang.

“Apa yang kau lamunkan?”

Ragnor melirik sosok di sebelahnya, “Hanya teringat saat pertama aku bertemu denganmu.”

Raphael tertawa, “Tiga belas hari yang menyenangkan, eh? Kalau bisa aku ingin mengulanginya lagi.”

“Itu kesempatan langka yang susah untuk diulang lagi.” Genggaman tangan Ragnor makin  erat pada Raphael, “fajar akan segera menyingsing. Kau kembali ke Dumort?”

“ _Nope_. Sedang malas. Lagipula _My Lady_ tak mengharuskan aku siaga di sana 24/7.”

“Bagus kalau begitu.” Ragnor berdiri dan membersihkan pakaiannya dari pasir, “kau bisa ikut aku.”

“Hmph,” Raphael berdiri dan menyingkirkan pasir dari celana jeansnya, “Kau itu selalu saja mengambil kesempatan.”

“Tentu saja. Jarang sekali aku bisa bersantai di New York.”

“Kau lama di sini?”

“Mungkin seminggu, mungkin lebih.”

“Kau itu lebih seenaknya dari si Magnus.”

“Jangan samakan aku dengan dia,” Ragnor pun membuka jalan menuju kembali ke pusat kota.

Mereka berdua sampai di sebuah gang yang luput dari para manusia yang masih ada di jalanan meski hari sudah menjelang fajar. Tanpa menarik perhatian siapapun, mereka keluar dari gang itu dan berjalan meuju ke hotel yang terletak tak jauh dari ‘pintu keluar’ mereka. Ragnor mengurus keperluan menginapnya di meja resepsionis lalu dia dan Raphael mengikuti seorang pegawai hotel yang mengantar mereka ke kamar yang telah dipesan untuk Ragnor.

Kamar yang di- _booking_ Catarina ada di lantai teratas salah satu hotel yang tergolong mewah di New York. Catarina memang selalu tahu selera Ragnor yang tak begitu suka kemewahan yang berlebihan. Karena itulah Ragnor selalu mengandalkan sang gadis _warlock_ untuk mengurus akomodasi selama dia di New York.

Raphael menyamankan dirinya di sebuah sofa dan meyalakan televisi, “Kamar yang menghadap Utara. Kau tak akan dapat cukup cahaya matahari di sini.”

“Aku tidak butuh itu,” Ragnor membuka jaketnya dan melunturkan _glamour_ yang dia pakai. Tak perlu lagi menyembunyikan diri karena dia sudah memasang tanda “Do Not Interupt” di depan pintu. Lalu dia duduk di sebelah Raphael, “Kau tak pernah pergi ke penginapan para Murni? Kudengar tempat itu jadi semacam kawasan hiburan untuk para _Downworlder_.”

“Tak begitu sering. Terlalu ramai. Belum lagi kalau ada _werewolf_ di sana.”

“Kalau kau mau sepi, pindah saja ke kutub, berteman dengan pinguin.”

“Aku jadikan itu opsi terakhir kalau aku sudah benar-benar tidak betah di antara manusia. Mencicipi darah pinguin sepertinya menyenangkan.”

Ragnor menyentuh leher belakang Ragnor, merasakan suhu dingin disana, “kau bisa mencobanya sekarang kalau kau mau. Atau… kau bisa tetap di sini, menikmati waktu sampai matahari kembali tenggelam?”

Itu membuat Raphael menoleh, memandang Ragnor tepat di mata, “Itu tawaran yang tak mungkin aku tolak.”

Matahari mulai mengintip di ufuk timur kota New York, tapi itu justru memberi tanda bagi Ragnor dan Raphael bahwa mereka masih memiliki banyak waktu bersama.

.

.

Suara dering ponsel membangunkan Ragnor dari tidur nyenyaknya. Dia melihat sisi tempat tidur di sampingnya sudah kosong dan dia juga mendengar suara air dari kamar mandi. Ragnor mengambil ponsel yang tergeletak begitu saja di meja dan melihat siapa yang memanggil. Ternyata dari Simon, jadi tak mungkin dia mengangkatnya.

Sampai saat ini Ragnor dan Raphael masih nyaman dengan status hubungan mereka yang tak tercium oleh siapapun. Bebas dari bahan pembicaraan, bebas dari ledekan Magnus yang Ragnor yakin kali ini bisa bertahan sampai puluhan tahun. Mereka berdua ingin hubungan ini hanya milik mereka. Privasi mereka yang tak tersentuh oleh apapun.

Tak lama Raphael keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan lilitan handuk di pinggangnya, “Siapa?”

“Simon.” Ragnor melemparkan ponsel tipis itu pada Raphael yang langsung mengangkatnya.

Jawaban dari Raphael hanya ‘ya’, ‘ _okay’_ dan ‘tak masalah’, setelah itu Raphael meletakkan lagi ponselnya.

“Ada apa?”

“Simon mengundangku ke acara—” ucapan Raphael terpotong saat suara dering ponsel lain terdengar nyaring. “Ponselmu.”

Malas, Ragnor menyambar ponselnya dan menjawab panggilan yang dia tahu siapa karena nada dering khusus yang dia berikan untuk satu nama di daftar kontaknya, “Magnus.”

“Hei, Ragnor. Kalau kau ada waktu malam ini, datanglah ke penginapan para murni. Sedang ada pesta barbeque besar-besaran di sini.” Suara Magnus terdengar nyaring di seberang sana. “Kau tak pernah kemari, kan? Ayolah, sesekali kau harus bersantai, bung. Kalau tidak tubuhmu bisa bertambah hijau.”

“Sialan,” umpat Ragnor.

“Aku tidak mau tahu, yang jelas kau harus datang atau aku akan menyeretmu kemari.”

Hampir saja Ragnor melempar ponselnya, tapi akal sehat masih tersisa di kepalanya.

“Magnus? Apa maunya?”

“Mengundangku ke penginapan para Murni. Katanya ada pesta barbeque di sana.”

Raphael menyambar bajunya dan berpakaian dengan cepat, “Sama seperti Simon. Jadi bagaimana? Kau mau ke sana?”

“Tak ada pilihan lain. Kalau tidak, Magnus bisa benar-benar melakukan sesuatu yang gila.”

Raphael mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah, “Kau mau kita berangkat bersama? Kita bisa buat alasan kau memintaku mengantarmu ke sana.”

“Boleh juga,” Ragnor beranjak dari kasurnya yang nyaman dan menuju ke kamar mandi. Sebentar lagi surya akan tenggelam, mereka sebenarnya tak harus segera berangkat walau menurut Raphael, jarak dari New York ke penginapan itu lebih dari tiga jam waktu _mundane_. Tapi bagi _warlock_ dengan kemampuan sepertinya, Ragnor bisa mengubah tiga jam itu menjadi tiga detik.

Selesai Ragnor mandi dan berpakaian, dia dan Raphael keluar dari hotel hanya sekedar ‘setor tampang’ pada petugas hotel yang pastinya akan curiga kalau ada tamu yang tak keluar kamar lebih dari 24 jam. Sampai di tempat sepi, Ragnor memakai kemampuannya dan mereka pun tak harus menempuh jarak jauh untuk sampai di penginapan yang sudah terkenal di kalangan _Downworlder_.

Ragnor melihat sebuah papan penunjuk yang memiliki simbol dari empat organisasi ternama di dunia _Downworlder_. Institute New York, Praetor, Organisasi _Hunter_ Sage dan juga bekas cakaran khas milik seorang _werewolf_ yang telah menjalani masa hidup yang lebih panjang dari _werewolf_ lain. Siapapun yang mencari pekara di sini sudah dipastikan akan langsung mendaftarkan diri pada dewa kematian.

“Masih harus berjalan dari sini. Magnus memberi perlindungan khusus atas pemintaan Kardia agar tak ada segala macam sihir teleportasi yang berfungsi,” jelas Raphael.

Mereka pun menyusuri jalan yang tak begitu lebar, mungkin hanya cukup untuk satu mobil. Di kanan kiri tampak pepohonan lebat yang seolah tak mau memberi jalan pada cahaya bulan untuk menyentuh tanah. Butuh lima menit sebelum akhirnya Ragnor melihat wujud bangunan… banyak bangunan yang menjadi tempat tujuan wisata para _Downworlder_ yang ingin bersantai dan bersenang-senang jauh dari keramaian. Seluruh bangunan itu hampir seluruhnya terbuat dari kayu berkualitas tinggi… atau mungkin itu adalah efek dari sihir, entahlah.

“Oh!! Kalian datang juga.” Mereka disambut oleh Simon dan Jace yang sedang mengangkat dua ember besar berisi daging segar. “Ayo! Semua sudah berkumpul di belakang,” Simon memberi isyarat dengan kepalanya.

Ragnor dan Raphael mengikuti kemana Simon dan Jace melangkah sampai mereka tiba di ruang kosong di antara bangunan-bangunan kayu. Di sana sudah berkumpul keluarga besar penginapan ini, mulai pemilik, _hunter_ , sampai para _Shadowhunter_ dari Institute New York.

“PAMAN TANDUUUUUKKK!!!!”

Belum sempat Ragnor beraksi, kakinya sudah ditangkap oleh Reus yang seperti memakai _rune_ kecepatan karena mampu berlari dari sisi ibunya sampai ke Ragnor dalam waktu singkat. Seketika _warlock_ bertubuh hijau itu memandang Raphael yang tertawa.

“Kau sepertinya jadi kesayangan bocah itu.”

Mereka berdua, dengan mengabaikan Reus yang memeluk kaki Ragnor, menghampiri orang-orang yang membentuk lingkaran besar. Ada yang bernyanyi, ada yang bermain, ada yang sibuk menusukkan daging ke batangan besi lalu dipanggang. Mengabaikan banyaknya orang di sini, Ragnor suka suasana penginapan yang dikelilingi asrinya hutan.

“Reus! Jangan mengganggu. Sini!”

Ragnor melihat bocah yang sedari tadi menggelayuti kakinya langsung melepaskan diri dan berlari memeluk kakaknya kemudian duduk diam di pangkuan Dieter. Rasanya putra tertua Sebastian dan Clary itu adalah satu-satunya yang bisa mengendalikan polah Reus, bahkan lebih dari orang tua mereka.

Raphael mengajak Ragnor untuk duduk tak jauh dari Magnus dan Alec yang sedang mengobrol dengan sepasang _vampire_ - _mate_ yang tampak seperti remaja di akhir usia belasan. Ragnor menerima piring dari seorang pemuda berambut merah panjang yang berisi tiga tusuk daging dan sayur yang menebar aroma lezat.

Menikmati santapan itu, Ragnor memandang lingkaran besar yang berisi berbagai macam jenis, mulai _mundane_ hingga anggota Praetor. Di tempat ini seolah tebok tebal dan tinggi antara manusia dan para _Downworlder_ hilang sempurna, semua berbaur menjadi satu. Ini pemandangan baru bagi Ragnor.

Sambil makan, dia melihat Raphael yang mengobrol dengan Simon. Kedua sahabat dekat itu tampak bercanda, sesekali tertawa. Ragnor jadi teringat satu hari dimana Raphael datang ke London beberapa tahun yang lalu. _Vampire_ itu –tak biasanya- curhat pada Ragnor tentang hubungannya dan Simon. Raphael senang Simon memiliki kehidupan baru dan mendapatkan pendamping di masa hidupnya yang tak berbatas, tapi ada rasa lain yang terselip dalam diri Raphael. Sempat terbesit rasa iri karena Simon bisa kembali menikmati hangatnya sinar matahari. Mengabaikan kebutuhannya terhadap darah, Simon bisa hidup hampir seperti manusia biasa.

Namun Raphael bukan anak — _vampire_ — kemarin sore, pikiran itu segera hilang segera dia mengungkapkan segalanya. Ragnor merasa hubungannya dengan Raphael selangkah lebih maju lagi.

“Hei, kau menginap, Ragnor?”

Perhatian sang _warlock_ beralih pada rekan sesama _warlock_ yang duduk di sebelahnya, “Tidak, Magnus. Aku lebih memilih menyendiri di kamar hotelku.”

“Kau tetap saja penyendiri, Ragnor. Nikmati hidupmu, bung!!”

“Aku menikmatinya dengan caraku sendiri… bung.”

Magnus hanya tertawa.

Lepas itu Ragnor kembali menikmati hidangan yang disajikan. Sekali dua kali menanggapi pertanyaan dari yang ada di sekitarnya. Memang Ragnor hanya pernah berhubungan dengan para murni dan _mate_ mereka saat kasus yang menghebohkan New York belasan tahun lalu, tapi itu tak membuat dia seperti ‘diasingkan’. Banyak yang mengajaknya bicara, menawarinya makanan ringan, minuman, atau tambahan isi piring yang masih tersedia sangat banyak.

Suasana seperti ini tak buruk, tapi bagaimana pun, Ragnor tetap saja memilih suasana yang lebih privat. Hanya dirinya dan orang yang terpenting baginya.

.

.

“Kemarin itu benar-benar hari yang gila.” Raphael menghempaskan diri di tempat tidur di mana Ragnor sedang duduk santai sambil membaca koran.

“Apa yang lakukan di sana? Kutunggu sampai hampir fajar, kau tak kembali kemari.”

“Tertahan oleh Simon.”

“Sampai larut malam seperti ini?”

 “Aku mampir ke Dumort dulu, kalau sampai yang lain mencap aku sebagai tukang kabur dari tugas, _My Lady_ bisa memecatku.” Raphael memandang Ragnor dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya, “… Kau… tidak sedang cemburu, kan?”

“Kenapa aku harus?” Ragnor membalik halaman korannya.

Kali ini kedua alis Raphael terangkat, “ _Seriously_? Setelah selama ini kau masih cemburu?”

_“Shut up!”_

Raphael menyeringai, lalu dia menyingkirkan koran dari tangan Ragnor, “Kau pikir aku tidak bisa cemburu juga?” dia berdiri dan duduk di tubuh Ragnor, “Aku tak jarang berpikir kalau kau sering menghabiskan waktu dengan si Catarina itu kalau aku tak sedang bersamamu.”

“’Si’? Catarina itu ratusan tahun lebih tua darimu.”

“Apa peduliku?” Raphael merendahkan tubuhnya hingga wajahnya hanya terpisah beberapa milimeter dengan wajah Ragnor. “Hmm… kurasa sekarang aku jadi tahu kenapa Reus sangat tertarik padamu,” dia menyentuh dua tanduk kecil di kepala Ragnor, “ini imut sekali.”

Ragnor mendengus, “Tak ada lelaki yang suka dikatakan imut.”

“Aku tahu kau suka.” Raphael menyusuri sisi wajah Ragnor dengan jari telunjuknya, “Menurutmu sebaiknya apa yang kita lakukan sekarang?”

“Membuat kue?”

Raphael menyeringai, “ _Tempting_ … tapi aku punya rencana lain.”

Bibir mereka berdua bersentuhan dalam cumbuan panjang yang menghilangkan dunia dari akal pikiran. Karena mereka jarang sekali menghabiskan waktu, sekali mendapat momen yang pas untuk berduaan, mereka sama sekali tak menyia-nyiakannya.

.

Raphael memilih untuk tetap bergelung dalam selimut saat Ragnor beranjak dari tempat tidur dan menuju ke mini bar di kamar itu. _Warlock_ itu mengambil dua gelas minuman beralkohol yang sama sekali tak berefek bagi mereka. Ragnor membawa dua gelas lebar itu kembali ke tempat tidur dan dia duduk di sebelah Raphael yang kini tengkurap di kasur sambil memainkan ponselnya.

“Kau masih suka saja main game online.”

Raphael menerima gelas dari Ragnor dan meletakkannya di depan bantal yang dia peluk, “Lumayan untuk menghabiskan waktu.”

Ragnor menenggak habis isi gelasya  sebelum duduk bersandar pada bantal di samping Raphael. Dia memandang ke arah jendela yang tertutup tirai. Hari masih tampak terang menjelang gelap, masih ada waktu sebelum mereka berdua bisa menikmati waktu di luar walau sebenarnya berduaan seperti ini lebih menyenangkan untuk Ragnor.

Sambil menunggui Raphael yang masih seru dengan game di ponselnya, Ragnor jadi melamunkan saat pertama kali hubungannya dan Raphael menjadi setingkat lebih dari ‘teman menggosip’. Entah bagaimana pastinya, yang Ragnor ingat jelas adalah saat itu mereka berdua sedang membahas hubungan Magnus yang sedang merenggang dengan Alec. Karena jarang sekali mereka menemukan topik untuk meledek Magnus, obrolan mereka berlangsung seharian. Bahkan akhirnya Ragnor menginap di Dumort karena keasyikan mengobrol.

Tak pasti apakah malam itu mereka terpengaruh obrolan tetang ‘kira-kira apa yang membuat Alec begitu tertarik pada Magnus’ atau memang mereka menginginkan sebuah kehangatan, untuk kali pertama mereka berdua menghabiskan satu malam dengan momen intim yang tak terlupakan. Sejak saat itu, tak jarang malam-malam Ragnor dihabiskan bersama Raphael. Saat dia sedang ada tugas ke New York, atau saat dia sedang ingin kabur dari kepenatan kota London.

Awalnya tak ada komitmen apapun di antara mereka, keduanya hanya ingin menikmati kebersamaan mereka sekedar untuk menghilangkan kebosanan. Namun akhirnya Ragnor merasakan keinginan untuk memonopoli Raphael untuknya sendiri karena dia memang bukan tipe petualang cinta seperti Magnus atau Woolsey.  Dia ingin kepastian dan menjadikan setiap sesi bersama mereka sebagai suatu momen yang bisa dikenang, bukan hanya sekedar penambal butuh.

Kemudian setelah satu pernyataan cinta yang menurut Ragnor, mungkin Raphael juga, terkesan konyol, mereka berdua pun terikat sebagai sepasang kekasih. Dan karena mereka berdua tahu mulut Magnus dan Woolsey lebih berbahaya dari paparazi manapun, keduanya memutuskan untuk merahasiakan ini semua. Terbukti, menjalani hubungan tanpa terendus dari dua biang gosip dunia bawah itu membuat mereka nyaman.

“Kenapa kau melamun?”

Suara Raphael membuat Ragnor menoleh. Dia melihat _vampire_ di sisinya sudah mematikan ponsel dan sekarang berbaring nyaman, “Sudah selesai dengan _game_ -mu?”

“Bosan. Hari sudah gelap. Ayo kita jalan!”

“Kau mau kemana?”

“Entah. Pandemonium, mungkin. Itu tempat favoritmu sejak lama, kan?” Raphael menarik kain tipis di tempat tidur untuk melapisi tubuhnya yang tak mengenakan apapun, “Aku mandi dulu.”

Pasrah pada sifat Raphael yang sangat sangat sangat memantingkan kebersihan dan kerapian, kadang Ragnor ingin mendengar bagaimana kalau Raphael dan Jace mengobrol. Mereka berdua pasti nyambung. Raphael sendiri lalu beranjak dari tempat tidur dan memakai baju santai lalu memasang glamour untuk menyamarkan tanduk di kepala juga tubuh hijaunya dari mata para _mundane_.

Setelah siap, mereka pun meninggalkan hotel itu untuk menikmati malam di kota New York yang tetap seramai saat matahari masih meraja. Bagi Ragnor, selama itu berarti dia bisa bersama dengan Raphael, dimanapun adalah tempat yang sempurna.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**TO BE CONTINUED**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Suara isak tangis mengusik istirahat malam Asmita. Perlahan dia memindahkan tangan Defteros yang rapat memeluknya. Sang Murni berambut pirang panjang itu keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju ke kamar di sebelah yang sekarang dihuni oleh Shaka, anak yang dia asuh sejak kecil. Asmita membuka pintu kayu di sana dan melihat Shaka, dalam wujud seorang bocah berusia lima tahun. Wujud yang selalu muncul saat trauma masa lalunya muncul kembali.

“Aita…” isak Shaka seraya mengulurkan kedua tangannya pada Asmita.

Tanpa canggung Asmita meraih anak itu dan menggendongnya. Membiarkan Shaka menangis dalam pelukannya. Tragedi yang terjadi belasan tahun lalu masih terekam dalam ingatan Shaka, membuat _warlock_ muda itu sering mengalami mimpi buruk.

“Aita… Aita…”

Asmita mengusap-usap kepala Shaka, membisikkan kata-kata menenangkan sampai anak itu tertidur lagi.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 **Saint Seiya** © Kurumada Masami

 **Saint Seiya Lost Canvas** © Teshirogi Shiori

 **The Mortal Instruments** © Cassandra Clare

 **Footsteps of Time** © aicchan

 **-Alternate Universe** -

 **Sequel** from **CROSSROAD (15 years later)**

**-OC warning-**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Defteros berdiri di ambang pintu, melihat sosok Asmita di ambang jendela sambil menimang Shaka di bawah cahaya bulan.

“Dia sudah tenang?”

“Baru saja tertidur lagi.”

Defteros mendekati pasangan abadinya itu, “Dia masih saja memanggilmu Aita walau sudah bisa menyebut namamu dengan benar.” Defteros jadi ingat pertama kali Shaka kecil mengucapkan nama Asmita, tapi justru malah memanggilnya dengan ‘Aita’.

“Kebiasaan sejak kecil, susah untuk dihilangkan.” Asmita beranjak ke tempat tidur dan membaringkan Shaka di sana. Dia mengusap kepala Shaka dan mengecup keningnya.

“Kenapa ya… tak pernah terasa aneh melihat pemandangan ini. Padahal Shaka kan usianya sudah dua puluh tahun.”

“Bagiku dia tetap anak-anak. Selama dia ingin bermanja, aku akan memanjakannya.” Asmita membenahi selimut Shaka.

Defteros mendengus pelan, “Kau itu persis benar seperti ibu-ibu yang memanjakan anaknya. Tapi… ‘Aita’ dalam bahasa Basque kan artinya ayah. Jadi kau ayah yang memanjakan anaknya.” Beberapa tahun kemarin Defteros memang sempat iseng _browsing_ dan menemukan kalau ternyata kata Aita memiliki arti dalam bahasa lain. Dia lalu meringis saat Asmita meninju pundaknya.

“Shaka bisa bangun kalau kau terus berisik begitu.” Asmita berdiri dan memberi isyarat supaya Defteros ikut keluar dari kamar itu. Keduanya kembali ke kamar mereka dan kembali berbari di tempat tidur yang nyaman. Angin malam yang berhembus dari jendela yang terbuka membawa udara dingin yang menyamankan suasanya.

Asmita bersandar pada Defteros yang duduk sambil merangkul pundaknya.

“Rasanya akhir-akhir ini Shaka semakin sering bermimpi buruk,” Defteros mengusap kepala Asmita. “Kau pikir apa yang membuatnya teringat kenangan itu?”

“Menurut Magnus, kenangan yang berhubungan dengan ibu kandung itu akan amat susah untuk dilupakan. Magnus sendiri, meski sudah ratusan tahun, masih sering dibayangi oleh kenangan buruk di masa lalu.” Asmita merapat pada Defteros, membiarkan jemarinya digenggam, “Aku akan melindunginya, selama dia membutuhkanku.”

Mendengar itu, Defteros tersenyum dan mengecup puncak kepala kekasihnya, “Kita, Asmita. Kita yang akan melindunginya.”

Asmita mengangguk.

Mereka pun menikmati keheningan malam menjelang fajar dalam pelukan hangat yang nyaman.

.

“Aita,” Shaka mengintip dari celah pintu kamar yang terbuka, dia baru masuk setelah Asmita mengizinkan, “aku pergi dulu ke tempat Magnus.”

“Berlatihlah dengan giat!”

“ _Okay_ ,” Shaka memeluk singkat sosok yang paling dia sayangi di dunia ini, “Kau mau aku bawakan sesuatu?”

“Tak usah. Cepatlah pulang dan jangan berkeliaran sendiri!”

“Baik. Aku pergi dulu.”

Asmita melanjutkan kegiatannya semula, mengganti seprai dan membereskan kamar. Hari ini penginapan tak begitu ramai, jadi mereka bisa cukup bersantai. Asmita juga mengizinkan Sui dan Kagaho untuk berjalan-jalan di kota New York. Dia sendiri ada rencana untuk ke sana bersama Defteros. Sesekali butuh penyegaran juga dari kegiatan sehari-hari di penginapan.

Selesai merapikan kamar, barulah Asmita turun dan menghampiri Defteros yang duduk di sofa sambil membaca koran elektronik.

“Mana Kardia dan Camus?” tanya Asmita seraya duduk di sebelah pria berkulit gelap itu.

“Belum kelihatan dari tadi. Mungkin malam mereka sibuk,” Defteros terkekeh.

Tak peduli, Asmita meraih _remote_ televisi dan menonton berita entah apa yang sedang terjadi di dunia _mundane_. Walau waktu terus berlalu, sepertinya kaum fana tak pernah lelah untuk berperang. Kerusuhan, kekerasan dan kriminalitas seolah menjadi kejadian wajib di setiap hari. Kenapa mereka yang memiliki keterbatasan waktu justru tak bisa menghargai setiap detik yang mereka miliki? Asmita yang memiliki waktu tak berbatas saja tak ingin kebersamaannya dengan Defteros dan Shaka yang damai ini terusik.

“Kau mau berangkat jam berapa?” tanya Defteros yang baru saja selesai membaca koran dan meletakkan gadget milik bersama itu di meja.

“Terserah saja.”

Defteros meraih sisi wajah Asmita dan mengecup bibir pujaan hatinya, “Sepertinya kau sedang tidak bersemangat. Kau ada masalah?”

“Tidak,” Asmita menyandarkan wajahnya di telapak tangan Defteros yang besar dan hangat, “hanya terpengaruh berita, kurasa.”

Sekali lagi Defteros merangkul tubuh Asmita, “Di masa saat manusia menjelajah angkasa seperti ini, masih saja ada yang haus tahta dan harta. Mungkin itu sudah sifat dasar manusia yang tak bisa diubah.” Dia menggenggam jemari Asmita, posisi yang sangat mereka suka. Nyaman, damai, seolah dunia berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan mereka.

“Hei, kalian berdua di sana. Pagi-pagi jangan membuat ruangan ini jadi pink mendadak.”

Serempak Defteros dan Asmita menoleh dan melihat Kardia sudah ada di dapur.

“Hah! Kau sudah bangun rupanya. Kupikir kau tak akan keluar dari kamar sampai malam nanti.”

Asmita memukul pelan lengan Defteros lalu dia berdiri, “Aku dan Defteros mau ke kota. Kau butuh sesuatu?”

“Ah, kebetulan,” Kardia menarik sebuah memo yang tertempel di kulkas, “belanja sekalian, ya?!”

Asmita mengambil catatan panjang itu, “Kau mau bukan supermarket atau bagaimana, Kardia?”

Yang ditanya hanya tertawa dan langsung menyibukkan diri untuk memasak.

Akhirnya Asmita dan Defteros pun berpamitan untuk pergi. Mereka memakai salah satu mobil yang tersedia di sana, berjajar rapi di halaman tanpa pusing untuk membangun garasi karena keamanan di sini sudah amat sangat terjamin. Defteros melajukan sedan mewah itu dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata manusia biasa melintasi jalanan yang membelah hutan raya. Sengaja mereka tak menyalakan alat pendingin dan membiarkan angin masuk dari jendela yang terbuka.

Sesekali Asmita membenahi rambut panjangnya yang tertiup angin dan jadi berantakan.

“Biarkan saja! Rambutmu itu kan susah sekali kusutnya.” Defteros tetap melajukan mobilnya dalam kecepatan tinggi meski sedang ada di tikungan. “Atau turuti saja saran Simon untuk mengepang rambutmu, pasti pantas.” Defteros terkekeh, tak peduli pada pandangan kesal Asmita.

Perjalanan berlalu tanpa hambatan hingga mereka pun tiba di New York, kota yang seolah tak pernah tidur. Defteros mengurangi laju mobilnya kalau tak mau membuat pekara dengan alat-alat modern yang kini tersebar di jalanan untuk menggantikan tugas polisi lalu lintas. Dunia sudah semakin masuk pada jaman serba digital yang canggih. Lima belas tahun yang berlalu membawa perubahan yang luar biasa di dunia _mundane_. Di bidang komunikasi pun sudah banyak perubahan yang signifikan, tak hanya _video call_ , tapi alat komunikasi sekarang sudah banyak yang dilengkapi proyektor tiga dimensi. Seperti yang dimiliki Defteros dan Asmita saat ini atas paksaan Milo yang menginginkan mereka semua memakai gadget yang sama.

“Kau mau kemana dulu?” tanya Defteros.

“Entahlah. Masih terlalu pagi untuk makan siang. Lebih baik kita belanja dulu saja.”

“Kalau begitu kita ke mall saja sekalian.”

“Untuk apa?”

“Penyegaran saja,” tak bicara lagi, Defteros melajukan mobil mewah berwarna hitam itu menuju ke salah satu pusat perbelanjaan ternama di New York. Bangunan tinggi menjulang itu tampak ramai, tak heran, karena ini akhir pekan. Defteros mengarahkan kendaraannya ke basement dan parkir di salah satu tempat kosong.

“Sudah berapa lama tidak ke tempat seperti ini? 7? 8 tahun?”

“Yang terakhir saat Milo menyeret kita menonton bioskop… dan kau memborong empat boneka Teddy Bear untuk Shaka.” Asmita keluar dari mobil dan mengambil ponsel yang dia letakkan di _dashboard_.

Keduanya lalu masuk ke dalam pusat perbelanjaan beratap kaca. Ratusan, mungkin ribuan _mundane_ tampak sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka. Satu dua kali sepasang imortal itu merasakan kehadiran makhluk _Downworlder_ seperti _warlock_ dan satu dua orang kaum Murni. Seolah mengabaikan pandangan mata yang sering tertuju pada mereka, Defteros dan Asmita berkeliling pusat perbelanjaan bonafit itu. Hanya sekedar _window shopping_ , tanpa minat untuk membeli meski harganya bagi mereka tergolong sangat murah.

“Lama-lama terasa seperti orang gaptek. Lihat saja di sini, hampir semuanya komputer. Bahkan pelayan dan kasir.”

“Terkesan dingin.” Asmita merapat pada Defteros. Aroma _mundane_ yang mendominasi di sini membuatnya tak nyaman.

Mengerti kegelisahan Asmita, Defteros merangkul pinggang pria berparas rupawan berambut pirang panjang itu, “Abaikan saja mereka! Atau kau minum?”

Asmita menggeleng, “Masih bisa kutahan… tapi kau tetap seperti ini saja!”

Mendengar itu, Defteros tersenyum, “ _My pleasure_.”

Mereka terus berkeliling sampai waktunya makan siang. Keduanya pun menuju ke lantai paling atas di mana kawasan penjual makanan berada.

“Asmita, Defteros.”

Sepasang kekasih itu menoleh dan melihat sosok yang tak asing bagi mereka. Isabelle Lightwood. Wanita cantik berambut hitam panjang itu berdiri bersama keluarganya. Anak gadisnya, Mellisa, juga sang peri, Meliorn.

“Hai, tumben kalian ke kota?” Isabelle menghampiri mereka.

“Hanya ingin mengubah suasana saja,” kata Defteros, “Kalian sendiri, tumben jalan bertiga?”

“Kebetulan aku libur dan Meliorn mengajak Mellisa keluar, jadi aku ikut saja sekalian.”

“Jalan-jalan keluarga, eh?”

Isabelle tersenyum, membuat paras dewasanya makin bersinar, “Begitulah. Kami duluan, ya?! Sampai jumpa.”

Defteros dan Asmita membiarkan Isabelle pergi bersama Meliorn dan juga Mellisa yang melambai pada mereka sebelum menggandeng tangan ayahnya.

“Ternyata _Shadowhunter_ juga butuh pengalihan suasana,” Defteros tetap merangkul pinggang Asmita, “Jadi kau mau makan apa?”

“Terserah kau sajalah. Aku tak lapar.”

Defteros mengajak Asmita duduk di tempat kosong. Di meja itu ada layar sentuh yang berfungsi sebagai tempat pemesanan. Ada juga celah kecil untuk menggesek kartu pengganti uang sebagai alat pembayaran. Defteros memesan dua porsi makanan dan membayar lalu mereka tinggal menunggu pesanan datang.

Defteros meraih jemari Asmita yang duduk berhadapan dengannya, “Setelah ini kita belanja lalu pulang, ya? Kau tampak tak bersemangat.”

“Maaf…”

“Tak apa. Lagipula tidak ada yang benar-benar menarik di sini. Lebih baik menghabiskan waktu berdua denganmu.”

Asmita tak menganggapi, sudah terlalu kebal dengan usaha Defteros untuk menggodanya. Kalau dia balas, Defteros hanya akan semakin menjadi, mungkin dia sudah tertular kebiasaan Kardia menggoda Camus.

Pesanan datang tak begitu lama, keduanya memakan santap siang yang mungkin bagi para _mundane_ rasanya sudah pasti luar biasa lezat walau bagi mereka ini tetap saja kalah dari omelet buatan Kardia. Dengan cepat Defteros menghabiskan porsi di piringnya sementara Asmita hanya menghabiskan separuhnya saja.

Kemudian mereka beranjak ke supermarket yang ada di lantai terbawah pusat perbelanjaan ini.  Defteros menggelengkan kepala melihat daftar yang tadi diberikan oleh Kardia. Seperti kata Asmita, Kardia bisa sekalian membuka minimarket di penginapan supaya makin lengkap.

“Aita! _Dad_!”

Serempak keduanya menoleh dan melihat sosok Shaka di dekat eskalator. _Warlock_ muda yang wajah dan perawakannya begitu mirip dengan Asmita itu langsung menghampiri kedua orang tua asuhnya.

“Kenapa kalian ada disini?” tanyanya.

“Itu harusnya pertanyaan kami. Ngapain kau disini? Bukannya kau ke tempat Magnus?” Defteros memandang sosok pemuda yang juga berambut pirang panjang itu.

“Waktu aku datang, ternyata Magnus dan Alec sedang ada klien. Aku diminta kembali besok. Makanya aku kemari saja, jalan-jalan.” Walau wujudnya adalah seorang pemuda di akhir usia belasan, Shaka tetap saja menempel pada Asmita. Kalau berjajar begitu mereka lebih mirip kakak beradik. “Kalian mau kemana?”

“Membeli belanjaan titipan Kardia lalu pulang. Kalau kau masih mau disini tidak apa-apa,” kata Asmita.

Tapi Shaka menggeleng, “Aku ikut pulang saja dengan kalian. Jalan-jalan sendirian itu tidak enak.”

Maka mereka bertiga pun menuju ke supermarket dan memborong hampir tiga troli penuh berisi titipan Kardia da juga persediaan makanan ringan. Setelahnya mereka pun kembali ke mobil, menata barang dengan hati-hati di bagasi dan bagian belakang mobil sedan yang dibawa Defteros lalu tanpa buang waktu mereka pun meluncur pulang ke rumah mereka yang jauh dari keramaian.

.

Defteros memarkir mobil di tempat semula dan meminta Shaka membawa semua belanjaan karena dia merasakan kalau Asmita sedang haus. Mereka langsung menuju ke kamar dan Defteros mendudukkan Asmita di tempat tidur.

“Badanmu sampai sedingin ini. Kenapa memaksakan diri?” Defteros mengusap sisi wajah Asmita, “Kemarilah!” dia merangkul pinggang Asmita, membiarkan lehernya terhujam taring kekasihnya.

Asmita sendiri merapat pada Defteros, merasakan darah pria itu masuk dan mengalir dalam tubuhnya. Mencairkan organ-organ beku di sana, membuatnya kembali hidup dengan jantung yang berdetak, mulanya perlahan hingga kemudian semakin kencang dan teratur.

Usai hilang dahaganya, baru Asmita melepaskan Defteros. Tepat saat itiu, pintu kamar mereka terbuka dan masuklah Shaka.

“Aita tidak apa-apa?”

Asmita menghapus jejak darah dari bibirnya.

“Dia cuma kehausan.”

Shaka duduk di sebelah Asmita dan memeluknya dari belakang, “Jangan selalu memaksakan diri. Itu membuatku cemas.”

Mendengar itu Defteros tertawa, “Kau dengar Asmita, bocah yang dulu selalu kau khawatirkan, sekarang mencemaskanmu.”

Asmita menepuk lengan Shaka yang melingkar di pinggangnya, “Aku bukan pasien gawat darurat.”

Tapi Shaka tak peduli dan menyandarkan kepala di punggung Asmita.

Saat itu ponsel Defteros berdering dan muncul hologram Aspros di atas layar.

_“Oh, kalian bertiga ada di sana, Pas sekali.”_

“Apa apa, Aspros?” tanya Defteros.

_“Ada keajaiban aku bisa libur tiga hari. Kalian semua bisa main ke tempatku? Ajak Kanon dan Milo juga.”_

“Aku mau!! Aku mau!!” seru Shaka, “Apa Saga dan Aiolos juga akan ke sana?”

_“Iya. Mereka juga akan datang.”_

Akhirnya mereka pun sepakat untuk segera pergi ke kediaman Aspros di Quantico sore nanti. Shaka segera berlari ke kamarnya untuk mengepak pakaian, dia selalu senang sekali kalau bertemu dengan Aspros.

Defteros juga berdiri dan menuju ke lemari, “Sudah lama tidak menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka.” Dia mengeluarkan sebuah tas ransel berukuran cukup besar lalu mulai memasukkan beberapa baju ke dalamnya. Asmita turut membantu karena dia sudah kelewat paham bagaimana jadinya kalau membiarkan Defteros mengepak barang sendiri.

.

“Tiga hari? Kalian liburan sebulan saja sekalian,” Kardia memandang Asmita, “Rasanya yang sering berada di sini hanya kalian saja. Apa tidak bosan?”

“Mana bisa bosan di rumah sendiri.”

Kardia menghela napas, “Sepertinya suatu saat nanti aku harus ‘mengusir’mu dan Defteros lagi ke luar negri. Ya sudahlah. Sampaikan salamku untuk Aspros.”

Tak menjawab, Asmita pun keluar lalu menghampiri Defteros dan Shaka yang sudah ada di dekat mobil. Kanon dan Milo juga sudah siap di sana.

“Apa kata Kardia?”

 “Kita disuruh liburan sebulan sekalian,” Asmita masuk ke dalam mobil bersamaan dengan Defteros dan Shaka.

“Kalau begitu kita liburan saja,” seru Shaka penuh semangat.

Defteros tertawa, “Kau ini tetap saja bocah, ya? Suka sekali diajak jalan-jalan.” Dia melajukan mobil itu meninggalkan lokasi penginapan dan masuk ke jalan utama. “Tapi kalau Kardia mengizinkan, kenapa tidak? Bagaimana menurutmu?” dia menoleh pada Shaka yang duduk di belakang.

“Kita bahas itu nanti,” kata Asmita, “dan arahkan mukamu ke depan, Defteros!!”

Defteros tertawa, “Tenang saja! Dijamin aman.”

Mobil pun melaju sesuai janji Defteros, aman dan tanpa halangan. Mereka mengobrol untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan di sepanjang perjalanan menuju bandara. Milo dan Shaka yang paling heboh karena mereka bermain _game_ sedang Kanon memilih untuk mendengarkan musik sambil memakan camilan.

.

#

.

“Akhirnya kalian datang juga.”

“Aspros!!” Shaka, yang kini berwujud seperti anak berumur dua belas tahun, menerjang Aspros dan memeluk pria itu.

“Hei, _buddy_ ,” tanpa kesulitan, Aspros menggendong Shaka, “Sepertinya di dunia ini hanya aku paman yang masih bisa menggendong ponakannya yang sudah berumur dua puluh tahun.”

Shaka tertawa.

“Tapi ini membuatku merasa awet muda,” Aspros membiarkan Shaka berpindah ke punggungnya, “Ayo masuk!”

Di dalam sudah ada Aiolos dan Saga yang duduk santai di sofa. Kanon langsung menghampiri kakak kembarnya dan mereka berpelukan singkat. Tanpa sadar Asmita  jadi tersenyum merasakan ikatan yang tak luntur di antara pasangan anak kembar di sini walau waktu telah jelas menampakkan kuasanya pada para mortal.

“Asmita, kenapa diam saja di sana?”

Panggilan Aspros membuat Asmita tersadar, dia pun menghampiri keluarganya dan bergabung duduk santai di sofa. Mereka semua bercerita tentang kegiatan mereka. Saga dan Aiolos yang sibuk di dunia hukum dan sedang bingung menghadapi kasus-kasus yang menumpuk. Aspros sendiri memiliki reputasi baik di FBI dan ternyata tujuan Aspros mengumpulkan semuanya adalah untuk memberitahu kabar bahwa dia akan segera pindah ke Pentagon.

Tentu saja itu adalah kabar baik bagi semua yang ada di sana. Jam kerja Aspros di FBI bisa dibilang sedikit tidak manusiawi karena bisa libur dua hari dalam sebulan saja sudah merupakan keajaiban besar.

Setelahnya dua pasang anak kembar itu menyibukkan diri di dapur, tak ada yang menginterupsi. Asmita bersama Shaka juga Milo dan Aiolos menghabiskan waktu di beranda. Shaka memangku sebuah buku potografi yang tebal, Milo dan Aiolos mengobrol tentang aplikasi terbaru untuk ponsel dan komputer. Asmita sendiri hanya duduk diam, menikmati malam yang tak biasa.

“Aita?”

“Ya, Shaka?”

Shaka berpindah ke sebelah Asmita dan menunjukkan sebuah foto pegunungan Himalaya yang tertutup salju, “Tempat ini indah sekali. Rasanya… tidak asing.” Di meraba permukaan buku itu, “seolah aku pernah ke sana. Tapi itu tidak mungkin, kan? Selama ini aku tidak pernah kemana-mana tanpamu dan _dad_.”

Asmita mengusap kepala Shaka, “Aku tidak tahu, Shaka. Kau tahu aku bertemu denganmu saat usiamu lima tahun. Tak ada yang tahu di mana dulu kau dan ibumu tinggal.”

Mendengar itu, wajah Shaka berubah murung dan perlahan wujudnya berubah menjadi anak berumur lima tahun dan dia pun langsung memeluk Asmita dengan erat.

“Kenapa dia?”

Asmita menoleh dan melihat Defteros berdiri di sebelahnya, “Sedang tidak enak hati.”

Melihat Shaka sedikit terisak, Defteros menggendong bocah kecil itu. Selama mengamati tumbuh kembang Shaka, dia jadi mengerti kalau perubahan fisik Shaka juga berpengaruh pada pola pikirnya. Magnus bilang kemungkinan itu masih terpengaruh pada kondisi emosinya yang belum stabil, juga kekuatan _warlock_ yang belum bisa dikendalikan secara sempurna.

Asmita mengikuti Defteros ke dalam dan pamit pada Aspros untuk membawa Shaka ke atas dulu. Mereka bertiga masuk ke dalam kamar yang biasa mereka pakai kalau sedang berkunjung kemari. Di dalam, Defteros membaringkan Shaka yang sudah terlelap di kasur dan menyelimutinya.

“Mungkin dia hanya lelah. Biarkan dia tidur!”

Saat itu Asmita menggenggam jemari Defteros, “Akhir-akhir ini dia sering bertingkah aneh. Kau ingat, sudah berapa banyak dia mengulang gambar yang sama? Sebuah pagoda dengan bulan berwarna ungu… hujan yang berwarna ungu…”

Membalas genggaman Asmita, Defteros memandang lekat sepasang mata biru yang dia suka, “Shaka memiliki kemampuan yang unik. Kau dengar sendiri Magnus, Ragnor, bahkan Tessa bilang kalau kemampuan Shaka belum pernah mereka lihat sebelumnya. Masih banyak yang tersembunyi dalam diri Shaka.”

“Itu yang aku takutkan. Bagaimana kalau potensi Shaka tak bisa berkembang sempurna? Bagaimana kalau dia tak mendapatkan jati dirinya sebagai seorang _warlock_?”

“Shh… jangan berpikir seperti itu! Asmita… dia akan baik-baik saja. Dia anak yang kuat,” Defteros menyentuh sisi wajah kekasihnya, “Apapun yang terjadi, kita akan menjaganya. _Okay_?” dia mencium bibir Asmita, memberi ketenangan pada _vampire_ berambut pirang itu. Defteros tahu sifat Asmita yang terkadang sering sekali kelewat cemas pada suatu hal, apalagi kalau masalah yang berhubungan dengan orang yang penting baginya. Sekali lagi Defteros mencium bibir Asmita lalu mengecup puncak kepala pujaan hatinya itu.

Bersandar pada Defteros, Asmita memejamkan mata. Dia merasa jauh lebih baik meski ada perasaan tidak enak yang membayangi pikirannya.

“Tak biasanya kau sampai seperti ini, Asmita,” Defteros mengusap kepala _vampire_ dalam pelukannya dengan lembut.

“Entahlah… kalau sudah berhubungan dengan Shaka, rasanya aku tak bisa berpikir dengan jernih.”

Defteros tersenyum, “Dengan Milo juga seperti itu. Kau masih saja menganggap mereka anak kecil.”

“Mereka tetap anak kecil bagiku. Kau sadar kan berapa jauh perbedaan usiaku dengan mereka?”

Itu membuat Defteros tertawa pelan, “Ya ya… kau ini memang sudah kakek-kakek. Lalu apa kau anggap aku anak-anak juga? Usiaku bahkan jauh lebih muda daripada Milo.”

Asmita menegakkan kepala untuk memandang wajah Defteros, “Tapi fisikmu tak seperti orang yang lebih muda dariku.”

“Heh! Kau curang.” Defteros menyusupkan jemarinya ke leher belakang Asmita, merasakan getaran tipis di sana. “Andai tak ada Shaka di sini, kurasa kita tak akan keluar kamar sampai pagi.” Dia menyibak helai panjang rambut Asmita dan mencium lekuk lehernya.

“Sudah begini kau masih saja mengatai Kardia.”

“Dia dan aku beda pekara,” Defteros memeluk Asmita erat dengan niat sedikit lagi menggoda pasangan hidupnya. Namun niatnya langsung urung saat mendengar suara Shaka yang mengigaukan namanya dan Asmita.

“Aita… _Daddy_ ….” Shaka beralih dari posisinya semula dan berbaring miring lalu tangannya menggapai dan baru berhenti setelah berhasil menggapai ujung kaus panjang yang dikenakan Asmita.

Melihat itu, sontak Defteros dan Asmita berpandangan dan mereka berdua tertawa.

“Ya sudahlah. Aku kembali ke bawah dulu. Kau temani Shaka di sini dan jangan pikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh! Semua akan baik-baik saja. Oke?”

Asmita mengangguk dan dia membiarkan Defteros keluar dari kamar. Lalu dia setengah berbaring di samping Shaka, memeluk anak itu seraya mengusap-usap kepala _warlock_ itu dengan sayang.

Merasakan hangat yang membuatnya nyaman, Shaka bergelung manja. Asmita memandang bocah kecil kesayangannya lalu tersenyum. Shaka benar-benar anak yang istimewa, lepas dari statusnya sebagai seorang _warlock_.

“Mmm… Mu…” Shaka menggosokkan mukanya di baju Asmita dan terlelap lagi.

Asmita membenahi selimut Shaka, tak ambil pusing pada igauan si kecil dalam pelukannya. Saat ini yang dia ingin hanyalah supaya Shaka segera pulih sehingga mereka semua bisa menikmati waktu berkumpul yang sangat jarang ini.

Setiap detik yang mereka lalui, semoga terisi dengan kenangan indah. Kenangan yang akan selalu bisa membuat mereka tersenyum. Bersama…

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**TO BE CONTINUED**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo


	7. Chapter 7

Awal musim dingin mulai menyapa Idris dengan merontokkan dedaunan dari dahan mereka, membekukan rerumputan dalam tidur damai hingga musim semi nanti. Meski begitu, matahari bersinar bersahabat di langit yang tak berawan.

Di mansion keluarga Morgenstern, Valentine duduk santai menikmati segelas teh. Hari ini, dia hanya ingin bersantai seharian bersama keluarganya.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 **Saint Seiya** © Kurumada Masami

 **Saint Seiya Lost Canvas** © Teshirogi Shiori

 **The Mortal Instruments** © Cassandra Clare

 **Footsteps of Time** © aicchan

 **-Alternate Universe** -

 **Sequel** from **CROSSROAD (15 years later)**

**-OC warning-**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

“ _Grandpa_!! _Grandpa_!!”

Suara Reus yang melengking menembus gendang telinga Valentine. Segera sosok kecil berambut merah muncul dari ujung bukit yang masih merupakan milik keluarga Morgenstern.

“Yaaaaay!! _Grandpa_!!!” Reus berlari kencang, menaiki undakan teras dan langsung menghambur ke dalam pelukan kakeknya yang sudah berdiri menyambut. “Reus rindu dengan _grandpa_.”

Valentine menggendong cucu keduanya, “Aku pun rindu denganmu, bocah nakal. Kau tambah berat saja.”

“Salahkan Ma yang selalu menyuruhku makan banyak. Sekarang aku jadi gendut deh.”

Pandangan Valentine beralih pada tiga orang lain yang baru sampai di depan rumah. Putri bungsunya, menantunya juga cucunya yang pertama.

“Hai, Pa. Tetap bugar seperti biasa,” Clary memeluk Valentine dan mencium pipi ayahnya. Sebastian juga memeluk mertuanya singkat. Terakhir Dieter memeluk pinggang kakeknya.

“Senang menilhatmu sehat, _grandpa_ ,” kata Dieter.

Valentine mengusap kepala pirang Dieter lalu mereka semua masuk. Di dalam ada Jocelyn bersama Jace dan Simon yang juga baru saja datang. Di meja sudah tersaji berbagai masakan, termasuk sebuah loyang besar berisi seekor utuh kalkun yang menebar aroma lezat.

“Ma? Apa kita sedang merayakan Thanksgiving?” Clary menghampiri ibunya di dapur dan saling berpelukan.

“Ini hadiah dari Kardia. Aku jadi agak tidak terima karena masakannya lebih lezat dari buatanku,” kata Jocelyn.

Simon tertawa, “Aku juga heran sampai sekarang. Baru kali ini ada _vampire_ yang jago memasak seperti Kardia. Asmita juga.”

“Kalau tidak ada mereka, aku yang susah. Siapa yang mau masak?” Jace mengambil sepotong kentang goreng dari piring.

Mereka pun duduk kursi-kursi kayu bernuansa antik di sana, siap menikmati hidangan.

“Luke mana?” tanya Clary, “Kupikir semua akan berkumpul.” Jawaban yang dia dapat hanyalah isyarat dari sang ibu ke kalender. “Oh… purnama.”

Mendengar itu, Reus langsung memandang kakeknya, “jadi besok _grandpa_ mau ke tempat _grandpa_ Luke? Aku boleh ikut?”

“Reus, _grandpa_ Luke butuh istirahat setelah transformasi. Kau tidak boleh mengganggunya!”

Reus menggembungkan pipi begitu mendengar apa kata kakaknya, “aku kan tidak pernah mengganggu,” gumamnya kesal, tapi setelah itu dia tidak bicara lagi.

“Kalau begitu besok kita makan malam bersama di tempat Luke, beres pekara,” ujar Jocelyn dengan nada yang tak bisa dibantah.

Makan malam pun berlangsung diiringi obrolan santai, sengaja tak membahas tentang pekerjaan dan urusan formal lainnya. Untuk malam ini, mereka hanya menjadi sebuah keluarga biasa yang berkumpul bersama di sela kesibukan masing-masing.

.

Matahari sudah mengintip di ufuk timur Idris. Cahaya matahari bersinar lembut menyentuh permukaan dunia. Valentine sudah bangun dan tampak siap untuk pergi. Jocelyn masih duduk di tempat tidur, memandang suaminya yang masih saja ahli menjaga raut wajahnya agar tetap datar tak terbaca.

“Tak usah berlama-lama. Anak-anak juga pasti mengerti kok. Pergilah!”

Valentine memakai jaketnya dan mencium kening Jocelyn sebelum meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Morgenstern. Dengan menaiki seekor kuda berwarna coklat, Valentine melintasi padang rumput lalu melewati jalan setapak yang menembus hutan sebelum akhirnya tiba di rumah peristirahatan keluarganya yang kini dihuni oleh Luke jika pimpinan salah satu _pack_ _werewolf_ di New York itu datang ke Idris.

Sampai di bangunan lama yang bernuansa kayu itu Valentine turun dari kuda dan membiarkan hewan peliharaannya itu merumput. Dia sendiri langsung masuk dan menemukan Luke berbaring di sofa.

“Ku sudah datang,” Luke menoleh saat Valentine mendekat dan duduk di sofa tunggal, “harusnya ku habiskan lebih banyak waktu dengan keluargamu, Valentine.”

“Kau juga keluarga Luke. Lebih dari itu.”

Luke mengubah posisi tidurnya supaya dia lebih leluasa memandang wajah Valentine yang ketampanannya seakan tak sirna dimakan waktu. Valentine sendiri beranjak ke sisi Luke, duduk di tempat yang tersisa di sofa empuk itu. Disibaknya poni Luke yang sedikit memanjang, tak luput dari penglihatannya, sorot mata lelah yang selalu ada setiap purnama berlalu.

“Lucian…”

“Aku tak apa-apa, Valentine,” Luke meraih jemari Valentine yang menyusuri wajahnya, “Malam yang panjang.”

“Kau terluka. Apa kau bertemu kawanan lain?”

“Begitulah. Tapi tak ada masalah, mereka hanya tak tahu kalau sudah berada begitu dekat dengan perbatasan Idris.”

Valentine merendahkan tubuhnya lalu menangkap bibir Lucian dalam sebuah kecupan singkat, “Jocelyn memutuskan malam ini semua akan makan malam disini, jadi bersiap saja jadi pengasuh Reus.”

Mendengar itu senyum muncul di wajah Luke, “Reus itu anak yang lucu dan pintar. Aku tidak keberatan jadi pengasuhnya.”

Sekali lagi Valentine mengecup bibir Luke sebelum dia berdiri, “Aku buatkan sarapan sebisanya. Kau mandi dan bersiaplah, kurasa bocah-bocah itu tak akan sabar menunggu sampai malam untuk bertemu denganmu.”

“Hm… langka sekali kau mau membuatkanku sarapan? Biasanya kau yang selalu merusuh sarapan di rumahku.”

“Sesekali saja.” Valentine menuju ke dapur dan mengeluarkan roti juga segala bahan lain untuk membuat sandwich. Di sudut matanya dia melihat Luke sedikit terhuyung bangit dari sofa dan menuju ke kamar mandi.

Tanpa terkenadali, pikirannya melayang pada kenangan sekian tahun yang lalu, saat dia dan Luke, tentunya atas paksaan Jocelyn, mengadakan rapat keluarga berkaitan dengan status hubungannya dengan  Luke. Valentine tak pernah membayangkan reaksi kedua anaknya yang sungguh sangat melenceng dari apa yang dia bayangkan. Sempat dia berpikir kalau paling tidak Clary akan marah, atau mungkin kecewa padanya. namun yang dia dapat hanyalah helaan napas panjang putrinya yang berkata santai ‘Kenapa aku melewatkan semua tanda yang jelas terlihat, ya?’. Itulah kali pertama Jocelyn mentertawainya terang-terangan di hadapan kedua anak mereka.

Itu juga adalah satu waktu dimana Valentine bisa tersenyum, melepaskan semua beban yang seolah tiada habisnya.

Valentine bersyukur dia memiliki keluarga yang luar biasa. Sangat luar biasa.

.

.

“ _Grandpa_ Luke!!!”

Seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh Valentine, pagi baru saja beranjak menjadi siang saat Reus datang bersama Dieter. Dua anak itu menghampiri Valentine dan Luke yang sedang duduk santai di teras belakang.

Reus berlari dan memeluk lengan Luke, “G _randpa_ Luke tidak apa-apa? Kenapa tangannya diperban? _Grandpa_ luka?”

Luke membiarkan anak berambut merah itu memanjat naik dan duduk di pangkuannya, “Hanya luka kecil. Sebentar juga sembuh.”

Mendengar itu, Reus jadi cemberut, “ _Grandpa_ ini sama saja seperti Papa. Kalau luka pasti bilangnya ‘sebentar juga sembuh’.”

Membiarkan Luke meladeni ‘kicauan’ Reus, Valentine masih tetap santai meminum tehnya. Dia juga tak berkomentar saat Dieter duduk di kursi yang sama. Dia melihat cucu pertamanya itu memangku sebuah buku tebal dan membuka halaman yang sudah diberi tanda sebuah pembatas.

“Kau mengerti isinya?"

Dieter memandang kakek yang sangat dia hormati itu, “Ada beberapa yang tidak aku mengerti. Biasanya aku catat dan aku tanyakan pada mama atau papa, kadang pada aunt Izzy.”

Selalu paham kalau Dieter adalah anak yang sangat suka membaca, Valentine mengizinkan anak itu membaca apapun yang ada di perpustakaan pribadinya. Begitu juga dengan Reus yang seperti ibunya, memiliki bakat di bidang _rune_ , karena itu juga Valentine mengizinkan Reus membaca buku-buku _rune_ tingkat menengah yang seharusnya belum dipahami oleh anak seusia Reus, tapi nyatanya, Reus sudah hampir bisa mengingat separuh isi buku itu. Kedua anak itu adalah bibit unggul _Shadowhunter_ yang sangat menjanjikan.

“ _Grandpa_ , sesekali kalau ada waktu luang, mainlah ke Institute New York!” ujar Dieter. “Sudah lama tidak berlatih dengan _grandpa_.”

“Bukannya masih ada papamu, juga Jace.”

“Tapi aku ingin berlatih denganmu.”

Bukan hal yang sering untuk mendengar Dieter memohon. Biasanya anak itu lebih tenang dan tak pernah menuntut apapun. Tapi anak-anak tetaplah anak-anak, kadang mereka juga ingin bermanja. Valentine hanya menepuk kepala Dieter sekali sebagai jawaban yang membuat anak berambut pirang itu tersenyum puas.

Waktu santai itu sangat dinikmati oleh Valentine. Dia melihat bagaimaan Reus begitu lengket pada Luke yang sedang membacakannya sebuah cerita. Sesekali juga Valentine menjawab pertanyaan dari Dieter yang sebenarnya bukan pertanyaan yang biasa dilontarkan anak berumur dua belas tahun. Tapi sekali lagi Valentine paham kalau kedua cucunya ini begitu istimewa. Begitu istimewanya mereka tak menempuh pendidikan formal untuk menjadi seorang _Shadowhunter_ karena bakat mereka sudah tampak di usia yang dini. Clary juga Sebastian memutuskan untuk melatih sendiri anak-anak mereka dan setelah usia mereka dewasa, mereka akan langsung dilantik oleh dewan sebagai _Shadowhunter_. Valentine berharap dia masih diberikan waktu untuk menyaksikan Dieter juga Reus menjadi _Shadowhunter_.

Saat hari beranjak sore, sisa keluarga Valentine datang ke rumah peristirahatan itu. Sepertinya mereka memboyong semua persediaan bahan makanan.

Jocelyn yang pertama menghampiri Luke dan mencium pipinya, “Aku akan buatkan makanan serba daging hari ini.”

Luke tersenyum, “Harusnya kau siapkan itu kemarin, Jocelyn.”

Lalu berganti Clary yang memeluk Luke singkat, “Aku masih menagih novel yang kau rekomendasikan kemarin itu, Luke.”

“Kau bisa mengambilnya di toko.”

“Kalau melihat halaman luas begitu, rasanya jadi ingin pesta barbeque ya, Jace?” Simon memandang tanah luas yang membentang sejauh mata memandang.

“Benar. Sudah terbiasa dengan pesta ini itu. Disana rasanya kalau ada satu kejadian kecil saja pasti langsung berpesta,” Jace bersandar di tiang teras.

“Hidup kalian di sana santai sekali, ya?” Sebastian duduk di sebelah putra sulungnya. “Tapi kalau dipikir… memang mereka itu suka sekali berpesta. Kami main ke sana, pesta. Ada salah satu yang berkunjung ke sana, pesta.”

Valentine mendengarkan obrolan itu dalam diam. Penginapan milik para Murni, sudah cukup lama dia tidak berlibur ke sana.

“ _Grandpa_!! Ayo kita ke sana. Aku kangen omelet buatan Kardia. Rasanya lebih eeeeenak dari buatan mama,” kata Reus.

“Hei, jadi kau tidak suka masakan, mama?” protes Clary, membuat Reus tertawa karena digelitikin ibunya, untung saja Luke menahan si kecil jadi dia tak sampai terjatuh meski terpingkal-pingkal.

Akhirnya Reus pun kabur dan memeluk kakaknya.

Setelahnya, Clary dan Jocelyn masuk untuk membuat camilan teman mengobrol di sore yang cerah ini.

.

.

Malam harinya, selesai acara makan malam bersama, Jocelyn dan yang lain kembali ke rumah utama, meninggalkan Valentine dan Luke berdua di rumah peristirahatan. Kedua pria itu menikmati waktu dengan duduk santai di ruang keluarga yang tiba-tiba saja terasa kosong. Masih tersisa beberapa toples berisi makanan ringan juga satu teko teh yang didampingi susu dan juga madu.

Valentine duduk di sofa, membiarkan Luke menyandarkan kepala di pundaknya. Jari mereka bertaut dalam keheningan karena kata tengah kehilangan maknanya saat ini. Valentine menikmati panas tubuh Luke yang menyentuh kulitnya. Tak bosan rasanya melewati tiap detik bersama Luke. Dia yang telah menyempurnakan hidupnya dia yang telah membawa cahaya dalam gelap dunianya.

“Hei, kau mau berkuda?”

Valentine menoleh dan melihat Luke tengah memandangnya.

“Sama seperti dulu, kita biasa berkuda sambil patroli.”

Permintaan yang tak biasa, tapi Valentine menyanggupi. Tak mungkin dia bisa menolak keinginan Luke. Keduanya pun segera bersiap untuk berkuda, seperti kebiasaan mereka di kala muda dahulu. Memacu kuda mereka sekencang mungkin, melintas di sisi perbatasan untuk mengawasi pergerakan _Downworlder_ agar tak membuat kekacauan. Dulu, saat mereka masih merupakan _parabatai_ , hampir setiap malam mereka berpatroli berdua, sekali dua akali mengambil kesempatan itu untuk menikmati waktu berdua, tanpa teman-teman lain di _Circle_.

Valentine mengikuti Luke ke kandang kuda dan segera menaiki kuda mereka masing-masing. Tanpa banyak bicara, mereka memacu kuda itu menembus gelap dan dinginnya malam. Udara yang familiar, pemandangan yang mengabur seiring derap laju kuda yang begitu kencang, Valentine sudah lupa betapa dia suka malam seperti ini.

Mereka masuk ke dalam hutan, melintasi bibir sungai yang memantulkan cahaya bulan. Valentine melajukan kuda kesayangannya sampai mereka tiba di ujung sungai yang mengarah pada sebuah air terjun kecil, tempat istirahat favoritnya.

“Tempat ini sama sekali tidak berubah, ya?” Luke turun dari kudanya. “Sudah berapa lama tidak kemari?”

Valentine mengikat tali kekang kudanya ke sebatang pohon lalu mengikuti Luke mendekat ke air terjun, membiarkan percikan air dingin itu sedikit mengenai tubuh mereka. Dari tempatnya berdiri, dia melihat Luke yang berjalan sedikit masuk ke dalam sungai. Mata Valentine tak beralih dari sosok Luke yang tetap indah di matanya. Waktu telah mengguratkan kematangan sempurna seorang pria pada diri Luke. Seorang alpha yang disegani oleh kelompoknya maupun oleh kelompok lain.

Lalu Valentine menyusul Luke dan memeluk pria itu dari belakang dan berbisik, “Kau ingat, kita pernah menghabiskan satu malam istimewa di sini.”

Terdengar suara tawa pelan dari Luke, “Tentu saja aku ingat. Saat itu Stephen dan Michael nyaris memergoki kita.”

Valentine tersenyum, “Aku tidak keberatan kalau mereka memergoki kita.”

“Aku yang keberatan. Status kita masih _parabatai_ saat itu, kau bisa bayangkan saja bakal seheboh apa Dewan kalau sampai hubungan kita terbongkar.”

“Tak peduli.”

“Kau itu selalu saja menggampangkan masalah.”

Malam itu mereka mengulangi saat istimewa yang mewarnai masa muda mereka dulu. Untuk urusan yang seperti ini, waktu pun tak memiliki kuasa atas mereka. Tak peduli sudah berapa kali purnama berganti, ikatan di antara mereka tak akan mengendur, justru sebaliknya, ikatan itu akan jadi semakin kuat.

.

#

.

“Yaaay!! _Grandpa_ ikut ke New York!! _Grandpa_ ikut ke New York!!” Reus berseru senang sambl berlarian sampai membuat Clary sempat berniat mengosongkan ruangan sebelum semua barang di sana hancur lebur. Anak itu baru diam setelah dipegangi Dieter walau bocah kecil itu masih berseru-seru senang.

“Kau memang butuh istirahat, Pa. Tapi apa tidak masalah kalau meninggalkan Idris?” tanya Clary.

“Stephen bisa mengurus semuanya tanpa aku,” Valentine memakai jaketnya, “atau kau lebih suka aku tetap di sini saja?”

Clary hanya memasang wajah sok kesal.

Akhirnya mereka semua pun kembali ke Institute New York yang telah lama tak dikunjungi oleh Valentine. Jocelyn sepertinya juga senang tak disibukkan dengan urusan Dewan dan dia bisa melukis dengan tenang. Udara New York yang dia rindukan, bahkan kebisingan kotanya.

Jace dan Simon sementara juga akan tinggal di Institute karena kata mereka sudah lama tak ikut patroli dan permuruan _demon_ yang membuat ulah. Itu membuat Dieter dan Reus senang karena bisa berlatih bersama paman-paman kesayangan mereka. Luke sendiri langsung berpamitan karena bagaimana pun dia masih punya toko yang harus diurus. Sekali lagi Clary mengingatkan Luke tentang buku yang ingin dia baca.

“Kau tidak ikut bersama Luke?” Tanya Jocelyn yang menggelung rambut sebisanya, tanda kalau dia akan segera mengurung diri di ruang lukis, “Aku tidak mau diganggu, jadi terserah saja kau mau kemana. Oke?” wanita itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya lalu meninggalkan Valentine sendiri di dalam kamar.

Keluar dari kamarnya, Valentine berniat untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan kedua cucunya yang seperti dugaannya, sudah ada di ruang latiha. Dia melihat Dieter sedang berlatih bersama Jace sedangkan Reus memandangi Mellisa yang sedang berlatih memanah. Valentine selalu merasa Mellisa itu istimewa, dengan separuh darah peri dan separuh darah malaikat dalam tubuhnya, Mellisa memiliki beberapa kelebihan dibanding seorang _Shadowhunter_ biasa.

“ _Grandpa_!!” Reus tampak senang melihat kakeknya.

“Kenapa kau tidak berlatih?” Valentine membiarkan Reus memeluk kakinya.

“Dieter bilang akan menemaniku latihan setelah dia selesai. Tapi kalau sudah dengan Jace, pasti latihannya lama.”

Tak bisa tidak mendengar nada kecewa bocah itu, Valentine pun menepuk kepala Reus, “Kalau begitu berlatih denganku saja. Ambil senjatamu!”

Mendengar itu, wajah Reus langsung berbinar dan dia berlari mengambil sepasang pedang kayu dari dalam lemari. Dengan sedikit tergopoh, bocah itu kembali pada Valentine dan memberikan pedangnya.

Rasanya sudah lama tak sesantai ini. Valentine selalu menikmati waktunya yang seperti ini, santai, tanpa terbebani oleh tugas-tugas yang seperti tidak ada habisnya.

.

.

_“Ke penginapan? Bersama Dieter dan Reus? Tentu saja, tapi apa Jocelyn tidak ingin ikut?”_

“Dia sudah sibuk dengan kuas dan kanvas-nya. Kau tawari ke Paris pun dia pasti tidak peduli.”

_“Hmm… baiklah. Kapan?”_

“Sekarang.” Valentine menunggu sampai Luke menjawab setelah jeda beberapa detik.

_“Okay… kebiasaanmu tetap saja tak berubah. Kau jemput atau aku ke Institute?”_

“Aku jemput saja bersama anak-anak.”

Setelah kesepakatan itu, Valentine menyimpan lagi ponselnya. Setelah tiga hari bersantai di Institute, dia ingin berlibur di penginapan para Murni. Sedikit perubahan suasana dan sekaligus untuk menghibur Reus yang bete karena ditinggal kedua orang tuanya ke Perancis untuk urusan tugas.

“ _Grandpa_!! Aku dan Dieter sudah siap. Ayo berangkat.”

Valentine berdiri dan menyambar jaketnya lalu mengikuti Reus yang melintasi koridor sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi. Mereka menghampiri Dieter yang sedang mengobrol dengan Mellisa di depan pintu Institute. Mellisa menolak ikut karena dia sudah ada janji untuk menginap di tempat Meliorn. Dieter berpamitan dengan tunangannya itu dan mencium pipi Mellisa sebelum mengikuti kakek dan adiknya masuk ke dalam mobil.

Mobil itu melaju mulus di jalanan yang tak begitu ramai sampai mereka tiba di tempat tinggal Luke. Sang alpha sudah menunggu di pinggir jalan dan segera masuk begitu mobil Valentine menepi.

“Yaaaay~ _grandpa_ Luke!!” Reus memeluk Luke dari belakang, “Sampai di sana nanti temani aku berenang, ya?!” pintanya. Setelah permintaannya disanggupi, Reus kembali duduk di sebelah kakaknya dan mulai bernyanyi-nyanyi tidak jelas.

Valentine melajukan mobilnya tanpa menambah kecepatan. Dia ingin menikmati perjalanan panjang ini dengan perlahan, memenuhi ingatannya dengan keceriaan keluarganya.

.

Sampai di penginapan, hari sudah beranjak petang. Valentine memarkir mobil di dekat bangunan utama lalu turun. Dia membiarkan Luke menggendong Reus yang pulas di tengah perjalanan. Dieter membawa tas yang berisi baju miliknya juga milik Reus. Dia membawa agak banyak karena menurut rencana mereka akan tinggal disini sampai tiga hari ke depan.

“Hei, ada tamu istimewa.”

Pandangan mereka semua tertuju ke pintu depan di mana Kardia berdiri.

“Sudah lama tak melihat kau kemari, Valentine… dan Valentine yang lain juga sedang ada di sini, semoga aku nanti tidak salah mengurusi pesanan makanan kalian,” katanya sambil menyeringai.

Lalu dari belakang Kardia muncullah Milo, “Oh!! Kalian rupanya,” adik Kardia itu menoleh ke dalam dan berseru, “Kanon, ayo!!”

Valentine masuk mengikuti Kardia sementara Kanon mengikuti Milo menuju paviliun yang biasa dia sewa kalau menginap di sini.

“Apa anak-anak diberikan tempat sendiri?” tanya Kardia.

“Ya, seperti biasa,” Valentine lalu menerima dua kunci dari Kardia.

“Kalian tunggu saja di dalam, atau mau makan malam sekalian?”

“Makan… aku lapar…” Semua menoleh pada Reus yang terkantuk-kantuk di gendongan Luke. “Perutku lapar sekali,” ulang anak berambut merah itu.

Valentine memandang bagaimana Dieter dengan cekatan mengajak adiknya ke kamar mandi, setelah pamit pada sang pemilik, untuk mencuci muka. Pandangannya baru beralih saat mendengar suara tawa pelan dari Luke.

“Dieter itu sudah biasa sekali ya mengurus adiknya.”

“Begitulah. Clary sendiri bilang kalau Reus lebih patuh pada kakaknya dibanding ayah dan ibunya,” Valentine mengikuti Kardia ke ruang dalam dan duduk di sofa. Luke duduk di sebelahnya dan mengambil sebuah majalah dari meja.

“ _Grandpa_! _Grandpa_!” Reus tampak sudah segar dan memeluk kakeknya. “Boleh aku minum jus?”

“Boleh saja, tapi hanya segelas.”

“ _Okay_!!” Reus pun menuju ke dapur bertepatan dengan Camus yang baru turun dari lantai atas, “Oh, hai, Camus. Boleh aku minta segelas jus?”

Camus tersenyum, “Tentu saja, anak manis. Kemarilah!”

Patuh, Reus mengikuti Camus.

Valentine lalu memandang Dieter yang duduk di sofa, “Kau tidak mau jus juga?”

Dieter menggeleng.

“Dieter lebih suka cola,” kata Reus yang membawakan sebotol minuman bersoda untuk kakaknya, “ini.”

Dieter menerima botol kaca itu. Reus sendiri menerima gelas berisi jus yang dibawakan oleh Camus lalu dia duduk di sebelah kakaknya.

Setelah itu mereka menikmati makan malam buatan Kardia. Tak lama Milo dan Kanon kembali dan dengan bangga mengatakan kalau mereka sudah membereskan semua dengan sempurna. Milo memberikan kunci masing-masing pada Luke dan Dieter.

“Hei kalian berdua, bagaimana kalau besok kita memancing?” tawar Milo pada Dieter dan Reus.

“MEMANCING!!! AKU MAU IKUT!!!” seru Reus sambil mengacungkan sendok makannya.

Selesai makan, Valentine membiarkan Reus dan Dieter yang masih ingin bermain sebentar sebelum tidur. Dia dan Luke memilih untuk bersantai di paviliun saja. Dalam perjalanan dari bangunan utama sampai ke tempat mereka menginap, tak jarang mereka berpapasan dengan _Downworlder_ yang juga memilih tempat ini untuk bersantai. Institute New York sangat terbantu dengan adanya tempat ini, paling tidak laporan kerusuhan antar _Downworlder_ di New York berkurang drastis, dan para _Downworlder_ juga tak ada yang kurang kerjaan untuk mencari pekara di tempat kediaman para Murni bersama _mate_ mereka.

“Tempat yang sangat damai. Andai semua _Downworlder_ di New York terkendali seperti di tempat ini, aku yakin _Shadowhunter_ tak harus bekerja lembur setiap malam,” Luke memasukkan tas mereka ke dalam lemari.

“Urusan _Downworlder_ tak begitu sulit ditangani, _demon_ yang selalu menjadi masalah. Kau yang selalu bilang begitu, kan?” Valentine melepas sepatu dan jaketnya lalu menyalakan televisi walau tak pernah menjadi perhatian utama mereka.

Luke duduk di sebelah Valentine, sekilas memandang berita di dunia _mundane_ yang tak pernah lepas dari kerusuhan ini dan kerusuhan itu. Rasanya tak ada sehari terlewat tanpa berita kekerasan.

“Bagaimana dengan _pack_ -mu? Aku dengar beberapa minggu lalu ada dua _werewolf_ liar yang mengacau,” tanya Valentine. “Tak ada masalah dengan Praetor?”

“Tak ada masalah serius. Kebetulan saat itu juga ada Hasgard di sini, jadi dua _werewolf_ itu sekarang sudah diawasi khusus oleh Praetor dan beberapa anggota Hasgard yang menetap di New York.”

Valentine menyentuh sisi wajah Luke dan menyibak poni pria itu, “Jangan melakukan hal-hal yang membahayakan dirimu!”

Itu membuat Luke tersenyum, “Bukankah ‘bahaya’ sudah menjadi nama tengah kita sejak dulu?” Tak lagi ada kata yang terucap dari Luke karena bibirnya dibungkam oleh ciuman Valentine. Luke membiarkan dirinya lebur dalam kehangatan familiar yang begitu dia suka. Sentuhan yang selalu membuatnya merasa begitu istimewa.

“Kupikir sudah saatnya kita berhenti membicarakan hal yang tidak penting itu,” Valentine mendorong Luke hingga pria itu terbaring di tempat tidur. “Malam ini cukup untuk membahas tenang kita.”

“Bukannya sudah tak ada yang perlu dibahas lagi, ya?”

Senyum kembali mengembang di wajah Valentine, “Kalau begitu diam dan nikmati saja malam ini.”

Itu menjadi satu malam lain yang mereka lalui dengan istimewa. Melupakan dunia, merupakan semua masalah, hanya memenuhi diri mereka dengan cinta yang tak akan pernah padam. Membungkus diri dengan kehangatan yang telah mengikat mereka selama ini, dan ikatan itu tak akan mereka putuskan hingga kelak mereka menutup lembaran hidup yang dihias oleh tinta emas kebahagiaan.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**TO BE CONTINUED**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo


	8. Chapter 8

“Milo? Kau ini mau buka toko keju atau bagaimana?” Kanon memandang keranjang belanjaan yang penuh berbagai macam jenis keju mulai cheddar hingga mozarella.

“Berisik. Ini gara-gara kau seenaknya memakai sisa kejuku untuk membuat lasagna.”

Kanon menghela napas, “Kan kau sendiri yang minta dibuatkan lasagna.”

Milo tak menjawab dan memasukkan beberapa batang keju lagi ke dalam troli.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 **Saint Seiya** © Kurumada Masami

 **Saint Seiya Lost Canvas** © Teshirogi Shiori

 **The Mortal Instruments** © Cassandra Clare

 **Footsteps of Time** © aicchan

 **-Alternate Universe** -

 **Sequel** from **CROSSROAD (15 years later)**

**-OC warning-**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Penginapan hari itu tampak ramai, seperti biasa. Semakin malam rasanya tamu yang datang semakin banyak dan semakin beragam. Kanon menutup pintu rumah dan menyusul Milo yang sedang menyimpan kejunya seperti sedang menyimpan batangan emas.

“ _Vampire_ macam apa yang maniak dengan keju?”

“Tanyakan pada Kardia, _vampire_ apa yang suka sekali sama apel.”

Kanon menggelengkan kepalanya dan tak bicara lagi. Dia melepas mantelnya dan menggantungnya di balik pintu. Musim dingin sudah datang membawa udara yang membekukan. Walau semua itu tak begitu berpengaruh pada Kanon, tetap saja tak nyaman berjalan di bawah salju tanpa mantel yang melindunginya.

“Aku mau ke tempat Kardia. Kau ikut?” tanya Milo yang sudah selesai memasukkan semua kejunya ke dalam kulkas.

“Tentu saja.”

Keduanya pun meninggalkan rumah mungil mereka dan menuju ke rumah utama. Lima belas tahun ini Kanon sudah berhasil mencuri beberapa resep dari Kardia, tapi tetap saja, rasanya tak seenak buatan kakak Milo itu. Tapi semua tak membuat Kanon menyerah, dia sudah bertekad akan berlatih supaya bisa menjadi koki seperti Kardia. Hidupnya jadi sangat sibuk sekali, dia masih menekuni bidang sofware, tapi bidang kuliner juga sudah merebut hatinya.

Sampai di rumah yang sekarang ditinggali Kardia, Camus, Asmita, Defteros dan Shaka itu, Kanon dan Milo masuk lewat pintu dapur. Di sana tampak pemandangan biasa, Kardia yang sibuk membuatkan pesanan tamu penginapan dan Asmita yang membantunya di dapur. Defteros dan Camus tampak sibuk dengan urusan pembukuan, sedangkan Shaka, si _warlock_ , duduk di lantai sambil memainkan _console game_ -nya.

Kanon langsung ke dapur, meminta Kardia membuatkan makan malam. Milo sendiri duduk mensejajari Shaka dan mengintip apa yang dimainkan anak angkat Asmita itu. Sejak kedatangan Shaka, Milo jadi senang karena dia tak melulu dianggap sebagai anak bungsu di sini. Dan karena kemampuan Shaka pula, Milo jadi merasa punya teman sebaya.

“Shaka, tolong antarkan ini!”

“Baik, Aita,” Shaka memberikan _console_ -nya pada Milo lalu menghampiri Asmita. Bagi Shaka, semua kata-kata Asmita dalah mutlak dan tidak bisa dibantah.

Milo melanjutkan apa yang dimainkan Shaka karena hobi mereka dalam jenis permainan memang sama. Lalu ganti Kanon yang duduk di sebelahnya.

“Monster Hunter? Kalian masih main game jaman purbakala itu?”

“Bawel. Game lama lebih bagus dari game masa kini,” mata Milo tak beralih dari layar. “Mana omeletku?”

“Antri, Tuan Muda. Sedang banyak yang pesan.”

Obrolan itu terpotong saat Defteros menjitak kepala Kanon dengan buku catatan yang dia bawa.

“Daripada kalian bikin rusuh, bantu kami disini!!”

Kanon mengusap kepalanya yang barusan dijadikan sasaran oleh kakaknya, “Jangan sembarangan mukul, donk!!” protesnya.

Tapi itu malah membuat Defteros sekali lagi memukul kepala adiknya, “Kepala seperti ini walau aku hantam pakai batang pohon juga tidak akan ada pengaruhnya.”

Akhirnya, meski tetap protes, Kanon membantu kakaknya untuk mengurusi keuangan penginapan ini yang jelas nominalnya lebih dari enam angka nol di belakang.

Milo masih asik dengan _game_ -nya saat Shaka kembali. Mereka berdua pun mengobrol tentang permainan terbaru yang rilis bulan ini. Mereka juga sudah berencana untuk _hunting_ _game_ terbaru di New York kalau ada waktu senggang. Bahkan sempat terlintas ide untuk terbang ke Jepang yang dikenal sebagai salah satu negara produsen _game_ terbesar di dunia.

Semalaman Milo merusuh di rumah utama, sambil memakan omeletnya, dia melihat Kardia yang masih saja sibuk di dapur, Kagaho dan Suigetsu yang hilir mudik mengantar pesanan, sekali dua kali Shaka yang datang menghampiri Asmita, membantu apa yang dia bisa. Kanon juga masih pusing bersama Defteros dan sekarang Camus juga. Mereka bingung karena pemasukan yang terlalu banyak daripada pegeluaran. Agaknya bagi para mantan _mortal_ itu masih suka heran dengan jumlah uang yang akan lebih dari cukup untuk menghidupi mereka selama seabad tanpa bekerja.

Seperti biasa, semua selesai selepas tengah malem. Kardia dan Asmita membersihkan dapur, para penghitung keuangan juga sudah membereskan semuanya. Shaka tampak menyimpan _console_ _game_ miliknya ke dalam laci juga membereskan meja di depan televisi.

“Kau ini enak sekali, ya? Orang sibuk kau cuma duduk-duduk saja,” Kanon menjitak pelan kepala Milo.

“Mau aku bantu juga semua sudah beres. Percuma.”

Kanon menghela napas, “Ya sudah ayo pulang.”

Setelah berpamitan, sepasang _vampire_ - _mate_ itu pun kembali ke rumah mungil mereka yang ‘bertetanggaan’ dengan rumah Simon dan Jace, tapi penghuni rumah itu sedang pulang ke Institute New York. Di dalam, Kanon langsung menuju ke kamar mandi sedang Milo memilih bersantai di sofa.

Sambil memindah-mindah program televisi dengan gerakan tangannya, Milo mengenang apa saja yang sudah terjadi selama lima belas tahun terakhir ini. Tentang perubahan dalam keluarganya, tentang Aspros dan Saga yang terus bertambah usia, menapaki kehidupan mereka sebagai seorag _mortal_. Sekarang mereka tinggal berjauhan, tak bisa lagi berkumpul sesering dulu. Berulang kali Milo mengajak Kanon untuk sekali dua kali menyambangi saudaranya, tapi Kanon menolak karena dia merasa kalau sering bertemu, justru itu akan membuat segala tak terasa alami.

Sebal mengingatnya, Milo memeluk bantal duduk lalu berbaring di sofa. Biarpun mereka terikat hubungan mutlak, kadang Milo masih belum mengerti benar apa yang dipikirkan oleh Kanon. Milo merasa hubungannya dengan Kanon tak seperti Kardia dan Camus, atau Defteros dan Asmita, apalagi seperti Minos dan Albafica. Kakak-kakaknya seperti bisa saling mengerti dengan pasangan mereka tanpa harus banyak bertukar kata. Tapi sampai sekarang, Milo masih tak begitu mengerti apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Kanon.

“Apa yang kau lamunkan?”

Milo menoleh dan melihat wajah Kanon ada di atasnya. Air dingin menetes dari poninya yang basah.

“Aku tidak melamun,” Milo menyembunyikan wajahnya di bntal, tapi tak lama karena Kanon keburu merebut bantal itu, “hei!!!” protesnya.

“Wajah seperti itu tak mungkin kalau kau tidak sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu,” Kanon duduk di sebelah Milo yang masih belum beranjak dari posisinya. Membaca kalau perasaan Milo sedang tidak baik, Kanon mengusap kepala kekasihnya. “Aku ada salah lagi padamu?” tanya pemuda berambut biru panjang itu.

“Tidak ada.”

Yakin dia tak akan mendapat jawaban lebih, Kanon tak bicara lagi tapi dia tetap mengusap kepala Milo. Satu yang pasti Kanon tahu, mood Milo bisa berubah sama seringnya seperti cuaca  di musim dingin.

Tak lama, Milo pun duduk tegak. Dia mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher Kanon dan duduk di pangkuannya.

“Kau mau minum?”

Milo menggeleng dan membenamkan wajah di leher Kanon, mencium aroma darah yang menggiurkan.

“Minum saja kalau kau mau.”

“Tidak mau.”

Kanon memeluk pinggang Milo, “Ayolah… jangan mulai aksi diam seperti ini. Kalau aku ada salah, katakan saja! Kalau kau butuh sesuatu juga jangan disimpan dalam diam!”

Milo tetap menggeleng.

Menghela napas pasrah, Kanon membiarkan Milo tetap dalam posisinya.

“Hei, Kanon…”

“Ya?”

“Apa kau menganggapku seperti anak kecil?”

Kanon mengusap kepala Milo, “Ya… kalau kau masih suka merajuk seperti ini, selamanya kau akan jadi anak-anak.”

“Shaka juga masih sering manja pada Asmita.”

“Kalau dia sih memang anak-anak kalau dibanding dengan umur kalian.”

Milo menggembungkan pipinya, “Kalau begitu kau yang anak-anak disini. Bukan aku.”

“Aku dewasa secara mental… Ahh!!” Kanon berjengit saat pundaknya digigit oleh Milo, “heii!!” protesnya.

“Salahmu.”

Kanon menepuk punggung Milo beberapa kali, “Ayo!! Aku mengantuk. Delapan hari ini aku tak tidur sama sekali.”

“Bukan salahku,” tapi Milo akhirnya beranjak dari posisi nyamannya.

Mereka lalu berbaring di tempat tidur dan Milo membiarkan Kanon yang memang tampaknya mengantuk sekali, untuk tidur. Milo memejamkan mata lalu menyamankan diri dalam pelukan Kanon, merasakan kehangatan tubuh dan hembusan napas Kanon yang teratur.

Milo memejamkan mata, membiarkan seluruh tubuhnya beristirahat.

.

.

Pagi datang diiringi hujan salju yang cukup lebat dan sepertinya itu malah membuat mood Milo membaik. _Vampire_ berambut pirang itu sudah seru bermain lempar salju dengan Shaka di halaman. Kanon hanya duduk di teras rumah utama sambil memandangi dua makhluk imortal yang mungkin akan jadi bocah untuk selamanya.

“Minum?”

Kanon menoleh dan melihat Camus di sebelahnya, menyodorkan secangkir coklat panas yang beraroma sangat sedap. Dia menerima cangkir putih itu dan meminum isinya sedikit. Dia membiarkan Camus duduk di sebelahnya.

“Mereka berdua itu semangat sekali, ya? Seperti dua anjing kecil.”

“Aku yang capek melihat mereka yang tidak bisa diam.” Pandangan Kanon masih tertuju pada aksi lempar bola salju antara _vampire_ dan _warlock_ yang terlihat seperti teman sebaya itu. “Mana Kardia?” tanyanya pada Camus.

“Berburu dihutan. Sepertinya malam ini akan ada menu special dari hewan hutan apapun yang berhasil dia bawa pulang nanti.”

“Asal bukan daging beruang saja. Lama-lama kuliner di sini sudah masuk taraf ekstrim.”

Camus tertawa, “ _passion_ Kardia di bidang kuliner sepertinya makin menjadi. Kapan hari dia bahkan menyeretku ke supermarket yang menjual bahan makanan khas Asia.”

“Doakan saja badan kita yang sekarang cukup kuat untuk mencicipi karya barunya,” Kanon meminum lagi coklatnya.

“Shaka!”

Mendengar suara Asmita dari atas, Kanon melihat gerakan Shaka langsung berhenti dan memandang ke arah Asmita yang berdiri di ambang jendela kamarnya.

“Rapikan dulu buku-buku di kamarmu!”

“Baik, Aita!!” Shaka pun langsung berlari masuk rumah dan melaksanakan apa yang dikatakan oleh Asmita.

“Ya ampun… Shaka itu tetap saja… apapun yang diminta Asmita, pasti langsung dilaksanakan.”

Camus terkekeh.

Lalu Milo datang menghampiri mereka dengan baju basah kuyup karena salju, “Aku mau itu.”

“Kau mau aku buatkan coklat panas juga?” tawar Camus.

Milo menggeleng, “Minta punya Kanon saja.” Dia mengambil gelas dari tangan Kanon dan meneguk isinya, “Kau sudah ketularan hobi memasaknya Kardia ya, Camus? Makin lama apapun yang kau buat rasanya semakin enak.”

“Aku hanya meniru apa yang dibuat Kardia.”

“Tetap saja enak,” Milo mengembalikan gelas berisi coklat itu pada Kanon.

Salju semakin lama turun makin lebat saja sampai jarak pandang berkurang drastis, sepertinya badai akan datang seperti yang diberitakan kemarin malam. Akhirnya semua memutuskan untuk masuk dan menyamankan diri di dalam rumah.

“Beberapa hari ini aku tak melihat Minos dan Albafica. Mereka kemana?” tanya Kanon yang langsung duduk di sofa bersama Milo yang menyambar sebuah handuk kecil yang tersedia selalu di gantungan besi dekat pintu dapur.

“Mereka berangkat ke Spanyol kemarin,” jawab Camus yang memilih untuk sekali lagi memeriksa pembukuan.

Tak begitu lama, Defteros turun dengan membawa mantel.

“Kau mau kemana?” tanya Milo.

“Ke rumah Kagaho sebentar. Asmita khawatir dua anak itu bakal mati beku, padahal kalau dipikir kan tidak mungkin.” Defteros memakai mantelnya, “Aku pergi dulu.”

Milo memandang Defteros yang menembus hujan salju. Asmita tetap seorang pencemas, padahal Kagaho dan Sui kan _vampire_ Murni juga, mana mungkin mereka mati beku. Itu tidak lucu.

“Keringkan rambutmu dengan benar!”

Milo membiarkan Kanon mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk.

“Biarpun kau tidak bisa sakit, bukan alasan membiarkan tubuhmu basah kuyub seperti ini, kan?” Kanon membiarkan Milo bersandar padanya. “Kau ini kenapa?”

“Aku haus… ayo pulang!”

“Hah? Tadi kan kau yang minta supaya kita kemari.”

“Tapi sekarang aku mau pulang.”

Pasrah saja, Kanon mengikuti Milo yang menyeret tangannya. Mereka kembali ke rumah mungil yang menjadi istana mereka.

“Mi—” ucapan Kanon tak selesai karena Milo keburu memeluknya dan menghujamkan taring ke lehernya. Kanon memeluk pinggang Milo, membiarkan kekasihnya menghilangkan dahaga yang terasa. Kanon mengusap kepala Milo karena dia selalu tahu kalau Milo suka yang seperti ini.

Kanon merasakan taring Milo meninggalkan lehernya, lalu yang terakhir dia ingat adalah saat dia dan Milo berbagi ciuman panjang yang tak berakhir sampai di sana saja…

.

“Aah… badai benar-benar datang,” Kanon memandang salju yang menggila di luar sana. Angin berhembus kencang, cukup untuk membuat jendela bergetar.

“Tak usah dipikirkan,” Milo memeluk Kanon makin erat. “Kau tidak mau membuatkanku sesuatu?”

“Hah? Kau kan baru puas minum.”

“Makanya itu sekarang aku ingin makan. Masakkan sesuatu untukku!”

Kanon menghela napas, “Baiklah, baiklah,” dia menyambar bajunya yang berserakan lalu mengenakannya sembarangan. “Mau kubuatkan apa?”

“Apapun… dengan keju.”

Kanon pun menuju ke dapur dan membuat resep omelet turunan dari Kardia meski rasanya benar-benar berbeda. Memakai hampir setengah blok keju, Kanon memasaknya dengan tiga butir telur plus susu. Rasanya di tangan Kardia, bahan-bahan seperti ini bisa diandaikan seperti sulap atau sihir karena bisa berubah menjadi makanan layak dalam waktu sekejap, padahal Kanon sendiri masih sulit mengatur bentuk omeletnya.

Setelah meletakkan omelet asal jadinya di piring, Kanon membawanya ke tempat tidur dan memberikan piring itu pada Milo. Dia duduk di sebelah _vampire_ Murni itu dan mengusap kepalanya. Kadang kalau seperti ini, Kanon jadi merasa dia punya adik kecil.

“Milo…”

“Hm?”

Tangan Kanon masih mengusap kepala Milo, “Aku bukan pembaca pikiran. Aku tidak akan mengerti apa masalahmu kecuali kau mengatakannya langsung. Aku sadar aku bukan orang peka seperti yang lain, makanya, kalau kau ingin aku melakukan sesuatu, aku tak akan pernah mengerti kecuali kau jelaskan apa yang kau mau dariku.”

“Aku tahu.”

“Tahu… tapi tetap saja diam kalau kau ada masalah,”

Kanon menurunkan tangannya dari kepala Milo, “Bagaimana kalau besok kita kencan?”

Mendengar itu, Milo melirik sekilas pada Kanon sebelum lanjut memakan omeletnya, “Kemana?”

“Ya kencan. Seperti orang biasa. Nonton, makan, jalan-jalan.”

“Mmm… boleh juga. Naik mobil?”

“Iyalah.  Kan aku bilang kencan seperti orang biasa,” Kanon mencubit pipi Milo, membuatnya dapat pandangan sadis dari sang _vampire_. “Habiskan makanmu! Aku mau mandi terus ke tempat Kardia. Aku penasaran dia dapat buruan apa hari ini.”

Tak ada jawaban dari Milo yang menikmati sisa omelet di piringnya, tapi senyum mengembang di wajah _vampire_ itu.

Sedang enak menikmati keju di omeletnya, ponsel Kanon bergetar, membuat Milo dengan sedikit terpaksa meletakkan sendok dan mengambil gadget berwarna putih yang tergeletak di meja. Dia pun menerima panggilan yang ternyata dari Saga. Menekan tombol hijau di ponsel itu, tampak wajah hologram Saga. Kalau meleng sedikit, Milo pasti sudah mengira dia sedang bicara dengan Aspros.

_“Milo, kenapa kau yang angkat?”_

“Kanon sedang mandi. Mau kupanggilkan?”

_“Tidak perlu. Aku cuma mau tanya kabar kalian saja.”_

“Kami baik. Seperti biasa. Kau dimana?”

_“Aku sedang ada pekerjaan di London.”_

“Dengan Aiolos?”

_“Tidak. Sendiri saja. Aku menelepon hanya ingin memberi tahu kalau empat hari lagi aku akan pulang. Kalian bisa kan main ke rumah? Kita makan malam bersama.”_

“Tentu saja. Kami pasti datang.”

Saga tersenyum puas, _“Baiklah kalau begitu, jangan lupa, ya?! Aku harus pergi sekarang.”_

“Yakin kau tidak mau bicara dengan Kanon?”

_“Tak usah. Dia kalau mandi kan lama. Sampaikan saja salamku padanya. Oke? Bye, Milo.”_

Milo menggigiti sendoknya dan meletakkan ponsel milik Kanon di tempat semula. Semua tampak baik-baik saja, apa memang dia yang kelewat memikirkan sesuatu yang tak penting, ya?”

.

“Rusa?” Milo memandang tatanan daging yang teriris tipis di piring besar saat dia dan Kanon kembali merusuh di rumah utama. “Ini daging rusa?” dia mengangkat selembar potongan daging yang nyaris transparan di matanya.

“Yep. Keren, kan?” kata Kardia bangga sambil meletakkan panci berisi bumbu steak yang masih mengepul panas. Dia menggunakan kompor kecil agar bumbu itu tetap mendidih.

“Kau ini kurang kerjaan ya?” Milo mengekor kakaknya ke dapur dan membantu membawakan piring. “Kali ini masakan mana? Kemarin dulu kau juga paksa kami makan masakan yunani yang sampai sekarang aku tak ingat namanya apa.”

“ _Well, little brother_ , dunia ini kaya akan kuliner, kalau aku bisa, kenapa tidak aku coba?” Kardia menumpukkan garpu dan pisau makan di atas piring-piring yang dibawa oleh Milo, “Sudah sana bawa ke meja dari pada kau mengomel saja!”

Milo menggembungkan pipinya lalu berjalan ke meja di mana Shaka kecil sudah duduk sambil bersenandung dan melipat-lipat serbet makan. “Heh bocah, kau kekurangan kertas origami atau bagaimana?”

“ _Nope_. Tapi Aita memintaku melipat serbet-serbet ini supaya rapi,” kata Shaka dalam wujud anak berumur dua belas tahun, “kau mau bantu?”

“Cih!! Mana sudi. Yang begitu kan kau yang jago,” Milo duduk di sebelah Shaka, melihat _warlock_ asuhan Asmita itu melipat serbet makan menjadi berbagai bentuk. Benar-benar anak yang kreatif, Milo sampai heran dengan salah satu sisi dinding di kamar Shaka yang sepertinya menjadi tempat untuk _warlock_ itu memamerkan karya seninya.

“Shaka, kalau kau sudah selesai di sana, bantu Asmita dan Defteros di luar,” ujar Kardia.

“ _Ooookay_ ,” Shaka merapikan serbetnya yang terakhir sebelum melompat turun dari kursinya dan berlari keluar dimana kedua orang tuanya membereskan sisa-sisa rusa untuk dikembalikan ke hutan agar bisa menjadi santapan hewan liar lainnya.

“Kenapa kau malah santai di sini?” Kanon meletakkan sebuah wadah kaca berisi kentang tumbuk.

“Sudah selesai semua, kan?” Milo memandang makanan di meja makan yang jarang sekali dipergunakan di rumah ini. Rata-rata mereka lebih sering makan di sofa sambil menonton televisi. Meja ini digunakan mungkin tak lebih dari tiga bulan sekali. “Memangnya ada acara apa sih? Tumben-tumbennya?” tanya Milo entah pada siapa.

“Sesekali kan tidak apa-apa, adik kecil,” Kardia mengacak rambut Milo, “Kita juga butuh _‘family time’_ kan? Mumpung semua kumpul.”

“Minos dan Albafica kan tidak di sini.”

“Kalau menunggu mereka, bisa-bisa baru seabad lagi kita makan bersama,” kata Kardia.

“Jangan dengarkan kakakmu ini, Milo. Dia cuma mau pamer masakannya saja kok,” Camus meletakkan mangkuk salad di meja, menu terakhir yang tersaji.

“Sudah kuduga begitu,” ucapan Milo membuat Camus tertawa.

Kemudian setelah semua berkumpul, mereka duduk di meja panjang berisi delapan kursi itu. Meski tak begitu lapar, Milo tetap menikmati santapan tak biasa itu. Dia menyelupkan daging rusa ke dalam bumbu steak yang beraroma gurih pedas lalu memakannya. Untung saja dia baru ‘minum’ jadi organ tubuhnya bisa benar-benar menikmati santapan ini.

“Bagaimana? Enak?” tanya Kardia pada siapapun yang mau menjawab.

“Enak!! Aku tidak menolak kalau kau masak seperti ini setiap hari, Kardia,” seru Shaka.

“Kau itu, badanmu kecil tapi makanmu banyak juga, ya?”

“Aku kan masih dalam masa pertumbuhan,” kata Shaka.

“Pertumbuhan apa? Sudah lewat masanya, tahu!” Defteros menjitak pelan kepala _warlock_ itu.

Mereka pun melanjutkan makan malam yang tak biasa itu.

Milo melihat Kanon memandang sajian di piringnya, “Kenapa?”

“Hanya memikirkan kalau kemampuan memasak Kardia mungkin tak akan bisa aku kejar,” Kanon mengangkat seiris daging rusa itu dengan garpunya, “Koki bintang lima pun belum tentu bisa membuat irisan seperti ini.”

“Kau pasti bisa, inderamu kan lebih sempurna dari manusia manapun. Kau tinggal mengasahnya saja,” Milo menyendok lagi kentang tumbuk ke piringnya.

“Kau bilang begitu juga ujungnya supaya aku mau memasak untukmu, kan?”

Milo menyeringai, “Tentu saja. Kan enak kalau punya koki pribadi.”

“Dasar kau itu, ya…”

Mereka semua memakai waktu berkumpul itu untuk mengobrol. Apapun. Tentang Shaka dan latihannya bersama Magnus juga Alec, tentang Camus yang sepertinya akan mendirikan bangunan kecil khusus untuk koleksi bukunya yang sudah tidak cukup disimpan di dalam rumah. Juga tentang Defteros yang sepertinya ada niat untuk berlibur beberapa waktu, tentu saja bersama Asmita dan Shaka. Tak lupa mereka membicarakan tentang Jace dan Simon yang mereka paksa untuk berlibur ke Dubai dan menginap di hotel yang tetap memegang nama sebagai hotel termegah di sana.

Kehidupan mereka begitu damai sampai saat ini. Semoga saja tak ada lagi kejadian-kejadian aneh yang mengusik ketentraman ini.

“Kalian berdua tak ada rencana?” tanya Defteros pada Kanon.

“Tak ada,” jawab Milo, “Rasanya semua tempat wisata di dunia sudah kami datangi.”

“Itu kan yang tercantum di agen ternama. Masih banyak kok tempat bagus yang luput dari media.” Kardia beranjak ke dapur hanya untuk mengambil piring lain berisi daging, “Kota kecil yang sempat didatangi Defteros dan Asmita dulu juga bagus, kan?” dia melirik pada yang bersangkutan.

“Ah… kau benar. Tempat itu indah,” kata Defteros. “Aku tak menolak kalau bisa berlibur ke sana lagi.”

“Dimana? Dimana? Kenapa aku tidak diajak ke sana?” tuntut Shaka.

Asmita mengusap saus yang belepotan di mulut Shaka, “Nanti kalau ada waktu. Kalau kita semua pergi, siapa yang mengurus tempat ini?”

“Tapi janji, ya?! Nanti kita berlibur ke sana?!”

Mendengar itu Kardia tertawa, “Shaka, kau jadi anak kecil saja selamanya, ya? Tidak usah kembali ke wujud dewasamu. Kalau ada kau, tempat ini jadi ramai sekali.”

“Siap!!” Shaka meringis saat Defteros menjitak kepalanya lagi.

Milo hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya. Dalam hati dia sangat senang karena ini adalah keluarga besar kedua yang dia punya dan dia tak ingin kehilangan kebahagiaan ini seperti lagi. Apapun yang terjadi dia akan melindungi keluarganya, sekarang dia bukan _vampire_ kecil yang butuh perlindungan, dia juga sudah memiliki _mate_ , dia adalah _vampire_ dewasa yang memiliki tanggung jawab untuk melindungi kaumnya.

“Hei! Malah melamun!”

Milo menoleh pada Kanon, “Siapa yang melamun. Aku sedang memikirkan hal serius.”

Kanon mendengus, “Awas kepalamu berasap kalau memikirkan hal yang terlalu berat.”

Seketika Milo menendang kaki Kanon.

“Hei kalian! Jangan berkelahi di meja makan!” Kardia melempar sebutir tomat kecil tepat ke kepala Milo.

“Kau juga jangan melempar makanan sembarangan!” ujar Camus kesal.

Milo tertawa. Pikiran muluk yang bercampur di kepalanya seperti terurai begitu saja. Memang dia dan Kanon tak seperti pasangan yang lain, tapi bukankah menjadi yang berbeda itu lebih menyenangkan?

“Kanon.”

“Yup?”

“Besok kita jadi kencan, kan?”

“Tentu saja.”

“Kau yang bayar semua, ya?”

Kanon mendengus, “Memang kapan aku pernah minta kau yang keluar uang?”

“Tidak pernah,” jawab Milo cuek dan mengambil potongan daging dari piring Kanon.

Malam yang menyenangkan, setelah ini… Milo yakin masih akan begitu banyak malam lain yang sama seperti hari ini. Waktu mereka masih panjang tak terbatas, percuma kalau dihabiskan untuk memikirkan hal yang tak pasti, lebih baik memikirkan bagaimana cara menikmati setiap hari dan mengisinya dengan hal yang menyenangkan.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**TO BE CONTINUED**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo


	9. Chapter 9

Kardia perlahan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya agar tak membangunkan Camus yang masih pulas. Dia memandang ke balik kaca jendela, putih masih menghiasi sebagian besar wilayah penginapan. Musim dingin seperti ini penginapan tak begitu ramai. Paling hanya kasino dan bar dadakan saja yang tak sepi pengunjung.

Kardia tak menyangka, tempat yang dulu mereka jadikan rumah darurat, kini malah berkembang menjadi lahan bisnis yang sangat menjanjikan. Tempat ini sekarang adalah Sanctuary bagi mereka.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

 **Saint Seiya** © Kurumada Masami

 **Saint Seiya Lost Canvas** © Teshirogi Shiori

 **The Mortal Instruments** © Cassandra Clare

 **Footsteps of Time** © aicchan

 **-Alternate Universe** -

 **Sequel** from **CROSSROAD (15 years later)**

**-OC warning-**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

“YAAAAY!!! Saljuu!!! Shaka, kejar aku!!”

Kardia memandang anak-anak yang bermain di luar. Jace dan Simon kembali dari liburan mereka dengan membawa tiga _Shadowhunter_ kecil. Sepertinya setelah ini penghuni Institute New York juga akan datang menyusul besok. Benar-benar waktu yang damai, sampai _Shadowhunter_ pun bisa sering-sering berlibur.

Shaka dalam wujud bocahnya berlarian bersama Reus dan saling melempar bola salju. _Warlock_ yang satu itu praktis sekali, dia bisa jadi teman bermain Reus, bisa juga jadi lawan latihan Dieter dan Mellisa.

“Hei, kau melamunkan apa?”

Kardia menoleh dan melihat Camus datang lalu duduk di sebelahnya, “Aku tidak melamun, hanya melihat bocah-bocah itu, rasanya damai sekali,” lalu dia pun berdiri.

“Mau kemana?”

“Membuatkan omelet untuk anak-anak itu. Sebentar lagi pasti pada berkicau minta makan.”

Camus tertawa, “Masa berkicau? Kau pikir mereka itu anak burung atau apa?”

“Mirip,” Kardia membuka lemari pendingin, “Siapa yang kurang kerjaan menyimpan es krim di musim dingin begini?” tanyanya saat melihat sebuah wadah es krim coklat besar di _freezer_.

“Tentu saja Shaka. Siapa lagi? Anak itu kan tidak kenal musim.”

Mengabaikan itu, Kardia pun mengeluarkan bahan-bahan yang dibutuhkan untuk membuat omelet. “Kau tidak mau membuatkan mereka coklat panas? Mereka pasti suka.”

Beranjak dari duduknya, Camus pun menuju ke dapur. Sepertinya dia memang tak ada bakat memasak, tapi untuk urusan membuat minuman, dia ternyata bisa membanggakan diri. Dia mengambil sekotak cocoa  bubuk dari lemari dan saat itu tak sengaja dia melihat ke luar dari jendela dapur dan mendapati Defteros dan Asmita berdiri bersisian dengan tangan Defteros melingkar di pinggang kekasihnya, mengawasi anak-anak yang berlarian di halaman yang tertutup salju.

Camus suka sekali melihat kalau Defteros dan Asmita sedang bersama seperti itu. Rasanya aura di sekeliling mereka berpedar lembut dan segala tampak berlalu begitu pelan di sana. Camus mengenal Defteros sebagai pria yang bisa dibilang cukup emosian, dulu, entah sudah berapa klien yang malah dia maki-maki, tapi anehnya tak ada satu pun klien yang menarik kasus mereka untuk ditangani oleh pria berkulit gelap itu. Tapi tiap bersama Asmita, Defteros berubah menjadi lembut. Camus menyadari kalau pandangan mata Defteros saat memandang Asmita sama seperti pandangan Kardia saat memandangnya, seolah mereka memandang sebuah keajaiban, sebuah kesempurnaan mutlak yang tak terbantah.

“Kenapa jadi kau yang melamun? Tanganmu berhenti bergerak, tuh?!” Kardia memandang ke arah yang sama dengan Camus, “Oh— mereka? Kenapa dengan keluarga bahagia itu?” tanyanya melihat Shaka yang kini berlari lalu menubruk kaki Defteros sekuat tenaga, hampir membuat Defteros terjatuh ke tumpukan salju andai saja pria bertubuh besar itu tak berpegangan pada Asmita, lalu Shaka pun tertawa-tawa saat Defteros menggelitikinya tanpa ampun.

“Tidak, aku hanya senang saja melihat mereka,” Camus beralih untuk mengambil susu dari dalam lemari pendingin.

“ _Yeah_ , Asmita memang tipe ibu rumah tangga sih,” Kardia menuang adonan telur ke dalam wajan, “aku masih ingat bagaimana dia dulu mengomeliku dan Minos habis-habisan karena mengerjai Milo.”

“Kalian saja yang tidak pernah kapok, sudah tahu Asmita itu kalau marah seram sekali, masih saja diulangi.”

Kardia tertawa, “Habis kau tidak tahu betapa menggemaskannya muka Milo kecil kalau dia menangis. Lucu sekali. Jadi tidak tahan untuk tidak menjahilinya.”

“Kau itu kakak yang sadis, ya? Tapi herannya Milo tetap saja lengket padamu, sampai sekarang.”

“Kalau yang itu, aku juga tidak tahu alasannya.”

Mereka berdua melanjutkan obrolan sambil mengurusi menu mereka masing-masing. Kardia sepertinya sudah punya _setting_ tubuh khusus untuk memasak omelet tanpa harus memandang kedua tangannya yang bergerak otomatis. Camus sendiri sudah selesai dengan coklat panas dan menuangnya ke dalam empat buah cangkir dan disajikan dengan marshmallow lembut. Tepat saat Kardia meletakkan omelet terakhirnya di piring, Shaka, Reus, Dieter dan Mellisa masuk ke dalam rumah dengan mantel mereka yang basah kuyub karena salju.

Tanpa komando mereka melepas mantel dan jaket lalu berkumpul di depan perapian yang tetap dibiarkan seperti aslinya walau rumah ini sudah berkali-kali di renovasi. Hangatnya bara api di perapian membuat anak-anak itu merasa hangat lagi. Sepiring omelet dan secangkir coklat panas segera mengisi perut bocah-bocah itu, membuat Kardia dan Camus tersenyum senang. Memang yang namanya anak-anak selalu bisa membuat suasana menjadi berbeda.

“Aku ke kamar dulu, ada buku yang mau aku selesaikan,” Camus menepuk pundak Kardia dan berlalu dari sana, tapi ternyata sang _vampire_ berambut biru itu mengikutinya.

“Aku sedang menganggur, jadi kurasa menemanimu tidak ada salahnya, kan?”

Keduanya masuk ke dalam kamar mereka dan Camus duduk di sofa berdampingan dengan Kardia. Secara refleks tubuh Camus menyamankan diri dalam rangkulan Kardia. Dia memangku buku tebalnya dan mulai membaca lanjutan cerita yang terpotong semalam.

Kardia sendiri hanya diam, tak menganggu Camus yang sudah serius dengan bukunya. Dia tak akan pernah bosan meski harus diam seminggu penuh dan memandangi wajah Camus yang membaca dengan ekspresi yang nyaris tak berubah.

Salju turun perlahan, menambah tinggi tumpukan putih yang terkumpul sejak minggu lalu. Rasanya malas untuk membersihkannya, walau dibiarkan juga, itu bisa jadi lahan bermain bocah-bocah disini. Kadang Shaka juga memakai sihirnya untuk membuat taman bermain dadakan dari es dan salju. Sepertinya bakat seni anak itu memang butuh penyaluran, Kardia sampai sempat berpikir untuk membuat ruang khusus sendiri untuk Shaka supaya _warlock_ kesayangan Asmita itu bisa berkarya sesuka hati.

“Kau tidak masak hari ini?” tanya Camus disela fokusnya pada buku.

“Asmita menawarkan diri mengurus dapur hari ini. Dia bilang aku harusnya lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu denganmu,” Kardia mencium sisi kepala Camus. “Benar-benar perhatian, dia itu.”

“Hmm… kalau Asmita memasak, kurasa aku akan makan lebih banyak hari ini.”

“Kenapa?”

“Masakan dia lebih ke Timur, sih. Jadi banyak memakai rempah.”

“Jadi kau pikir aku juga harus belajar masakan Timur?”

“Jangan!” cegah Camus seketika. “Masakan a la Barat buatanmu memang sempurna, tapi kalau sudah masuk kawasan Asia…” Camus menutup mulutnya, “kau membuatku teringat sushi pertama buatanmu.”

Kardia mengerutkan keningnya, “Separah itu, ya?”

“Parah. Jauh lebih enak sushi instant yang biasa ada di supermarket.”

Kardia mencubit pipi Camus, “Berani-beraninya kau samakan masakanku dengan produk cepat saji.”

Camus membalasnya dengan memukulkan bukunya ke kepala Kardia, “Memang nyatanya seperti itu. Koki sushi harus berlatih lama sebelum bisa membuat cita rasa yang enak, kau seenaknya saja main campur ini dan itu.”

“Namanya juga usaha. Menjadi abadi bukan berarti jadi bisa segalanya, kan?”

Akhirnya Camus menutup buku yang sedari tadi ada di pangkuannya, “Pokoknya menyerah saja untuk membuat masakan dengan rempah. Kurasa kau tidak berbakat.” Dia beranjak dari duduknya dan merapikan kaus lengan panjang yang dia kenakan. “Daripada di kamar saja, kita ke depan saja. Melihat anak-anak itu lebih menyenangkan daripada terus melihat mukamu.”

“Kau itu makin lama makin tega, ya, Camus?!” Kardia menyambar buku masakan yang ada di meja sebelum mengikuti Camus kembali ke luar.

.

.

“KUEEEEE!!!!” seruan Shaka dan Reus saat melihat Kardia mengeluarkan sebuah kue coklat dari dalam oven.

“Boleh kami menghiasnya?” tanya Shaka yang terdengar seperti permintaan yang penuh paksaan.

Kardia tersenyum lebar dan mengeluarkan tiga mangkuk berisi bahan untuk menghias kue, “Memang aku siapkan untuk kalian. Nah, selamat berkreasi.”

Secepat yang dia bisa, Shaka mengambil dua buah celemek kecil yang ada di lemari dapur lalu memakaikannya pada Reus sebelum memakai miliknya sendiri yang bercorak deretan pohon cemara. Dua bocah itu langsung beraksi untuk menghias kue itu.

Kardia memandang Mellisa yang duduk di kursi makan sambil membaca buku tentang _rune_. Benar-benar calon _Shadowhunter_ yang disiplin. Biar sedang liburan, kewajiban belajar dan berlatih tak pernah dilupakan. “Kau tidak mau menghias juga?”

“Tidak. Aku di sini saja. Masih ada beberapa _rune_ yang belum aku hafal bentuk dan fungsinya. Mama Clary hampir sebulan sekali menambahkan _rune_ baru, aku jadi pusing.” Setelah itu gadis setengah _Shadowhunter_ setengah peri itu pun kembali menekuni buku tebal yang tampak sudah menguning di beberapa halamannya.

Tak mau mengganggu, Kardia pun beralih di sofa di mana ada Dieter yang sedang duduk diam memandangi buku di pangkuannya. Ternyata itu adalah buku ensiklopedia senjata yang memuat jenis-jenis senjata dari seluruh belahan dunia. Paham kalau percuma mengajak Dieter bicara, Kardia duduk dan membuka-buka buku masakan miliknya. Disana sudah ada beberapa halaman yang dia beri tanda, masakan yang ingin dia coba tapi masih belum ada waktu.

Sedang asyik mengamati satu demi satu resep di buku itu, perhatian Kardia teralih pada Minos dan Albafica yang masuk dari pintu dapur. “Kalian sudah pulang ternyata,” Kardia kembali pada bukunya.

“Bosan dengan Spanyol. Kupikir tadinya aku mau bawakan banteng untukmu. Lumayan untuk persediaan daging sebulan,” Minos terkekeh.

“Kau saja yang makan, sialan.”

Saat itu sebuah pulpen melayang mengenai kepala Kardia, membuat _vampire_ berambut biru itu menoleh ke belangan dimana ada Camus duduk di meja resepsionis dan memandangnya dengan arti ‘jaga ucapanmu di depan anak-anak!’.

Kemudian Asmita dan Defteros yang masuk dari pintu depan, salju sedikit menumpuk di kepala mereka. Kardia mengira mereka pasti baru saja memeriksa pondok kecil di tepi hutan yang menjadi kediaman Kagaho dan Sui yang bisa dibilang sebagai anak-anak asuh Asmita yang baru. Lama-lama tempat ini juga bisa jadi Praetor kedua kalau Asmita terus saja merangkul para _vampire_ muda yang tak punya tempat tinggal tetap. Kardia melihat Asmita langsung menghampiri Shaka, mengikat rambut panjang _warlock_ itu supaya tidak terkena coklat dan lain sebagainya yang sudah mengotori celemek. Defteros menyusul Camus ke meja resepsionis untuk mulai mengurus pembukuan. Mendadak saja mereka memiliki jabatan sebagai pengatur laju keuangan disini, sesekali dibantu oleh Kanon.

Tanpa sadar Kardia tersenyum, dia mendapatkan keluarga baru yang luar biasa. Dulu, saat dia terpisah dengan keluarga lamanya, Kardia tak pernah membayangkan dia bisa mendapatkan lagi kebahagian sempurna seperti ini. Tanpa teror, tanpa harus berpindah dari satu tempat ke tempat lain. Kardia telah bersumpah dia akan menjaga tempat ini, menjaga keluarga ini, agar kepedihan di masa lalu tak akan terulang.

Rumah itu makin terlihat penuh saat Milo dan Kanon masuk bersama Jace dan Simon. Mereka berempat pergi berburu sejenak, mencari rusa atau kelinci yang bisa dijadikan makan malam karena sepertinya rasa daging sapi sudah mulai membosankan.

Milo berbelok dan duduk di sebelah Kardia lalu memeluk kakaknya.

“Apa?”

“Ingin saja,” Milo bersandar pada punggung Kardia.

Kelakuan Milo membuat Kardia menoleh pada Kanon, meminta penjelasan dan dia segera mengerti. Lalu Kardia menepuk-nepuk lengan Milo, seberapapun dia sering mengusili adik kecilnya ini, rasa sayang dan juga protektif tetap ada dalam dirinya.

“Bocah tetap saja bocah ya?”

Milo mengabaikan Minos sepenuhnya. Yang Kardia tahu, kalau Milo sudah diam seperti ini, yang terbaik adalam membiarkannya sendiri. Karena hari ini Asmita yang berkuasa di dapur, Kardia hanya duduk di sofa, membiarkan Milo menempel padanya, bahkan sampai selesai makan malam, Milo masih tetap tak mau beranjak dari sisi Kardia sampai akhir acara makan malam.

Akhirnya Kardia membawa Milo untuk duduk di kursi rotan di beranda belakang. Dia merangkul pundak Milo dan mengusapnya, “Ayolah… itu sudah kejadian ratusan tahun lalu. Apa kau masih belum bisa melupakannya?”

“Tidak akan bisa lupa. Kau bisa saja terbunuh saat itu.”

Kardia merapatkan rangkulannya, “Bukan salah—”

“Salahku!! Asmita sudah melarangku masuk ke hutan untuk berburu kelinci, tapi aku tak mau terus menyusahkan, jadi aku pergi ke hutan untuk berburu kelinci dan…”

Kardia tak butuh Milo untuk menyelesaikan cerita itu karena dia sendiri masih ingat jelas. Saat itu dia dan Minos baru saja akan mengajak Asmita juga Milo untuk memenuhi kebutuhan mereka akan darah, namun yang dia lihat adalah Asmita yang panik karena tak bisa menemukan Milo dimana pun. Mereka bertiga pun berpencar untuk mencari adik kecil mereka. Kardia mengikuti insting dan mencari jauh ke dalam hutan hingga akhirnya dia menemukan Milo berada dalam situasi yang mengerikan. Dia dikepung oleh empat orang _hunter_ dewasa.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Kardia melompat dan menyelamatkan Milo meski itu membuatnya terkena sabetan pedang milik para _hunter_. Andai saat itu Minos dan Asmita tak segera datang bersama para _vampire_ dewasa, Kardia yakin dia dan Milo pasti akan mati.

“Aku benar-benar anak kecil, ya? Tak bisa berpikir panjang.”

Kardia mengusap kepala Milo, “Aku juga salah. Pada dasarnya kaum kita adalah pemburu, tapi aku terlalu memanjakanmu dan tak pernah mengajarimu berburu, aku memastikan kau bisa memenuhi hasratmu pada darah dengan mudah.”

“Aku tak mau hal seperti itu terulang lagi.”

“Tak akan. Kali ini percayalah. Kita bersama dengan _mate_ kita, kau juga sudah menjadi _vampire_ dewasa yang sempurna. Empat lima _hunter_ tak akan bisa melukaimu yang sekarang.”

Itu membuat Milo duduk tegak dan berwajah kesal, “Tentu saja tidak. Mana ada organisasi _hunter_ lain yang berani cari pekara dengan kita dengan empat lambang ternama di papan penginapan kita.”

“Nah itu kau tahu. Makanya berhenti berpikir yang macam-macam,” Kardia menyentil kening Milo. “Tapi aku senang, kau bercerita semua pada Kanon.”

Kali ini Milo menggembungkan pipinya sebelum bicara, “Tentu saja. Dia _mate_ -ku. Aku tak akan menyembunyikan apapun darinya.”

“Baguslah,” Kardia berdiri. “Besok aku buatkan cheese cake untukmu asal kau berhenti memasang tampang seperti itu. Kau mau aku gigit lagi pipimu?”

Milo memegangi kedua pipinya yang dulu memang sering dijadikan sasaran keisengan Kardia dan Minos. “Aku pulang,” Milo berdiri dan langsung menuju ke rumahnya di mana Kanon tadi sudah pulang duluan dan pasti sedang menunggunya.

“Jarang-jarang aku lihat kau berlaku seperti kakak yang baik untuk Milo.”

Tak menoleh, refleks Kardia membuat tangannya merangkul pinggang Camus yang kini ada di sisinya, “Apa maksudmu? Aku selalu jadi kakak yang baik untuk anak itu.”

“Biasanya kan kau lebih suka mengisengi dia.”

Kardia tertawa pelan, “Mau bagaimana, ya? Di mataku dia tetap bocah kecil manja yang sangat menggemaskan.”

“ _Brother complex_.”

“Tapi kau cinta aku yang seperti ini, kan?” absennya jawaban dari Camus membuat Kardia terkekeh. “Ayo masuk! Aku harus memikirkan menu untuk sarapan besok. Kau mau apa?”

“Apapun… yang standar. Aku tak mau jadi kelinci percobaanmu lagi.”

Sepasang _vampire_ - _mate_ itu pun beranjak ke dalam kamar mereka dan bersantai di tempat tidur besar yang nyaman. Kardia membiarkan Camus berbaring tengkurap dan kembali tenggelam di dunia dalam buku. Dia sendiri kembali membuka salah satu koleksi buku masakan yang dia punya untuk mencari jenis masakan apalagi yang sekiranya bisa dia coba.

Sebenarnya ada satu masakan yang menarik perhatiannya, makanan yang berasal dari Asia Tenggara, tempat lahir Magnus tepatnya, yang menduduki posisi pertama di setiap majalah kuliner sejak lama. Tapi setiap kali Kardia membaca keterangan tentang masakan itu, selalu tertulis bahwa ini adalah jenis makanan yang membutuhkan ketelitian dan kesabaran dalam membuatnya karena membutuhkan bahan yang khas Asia, proses masak yang rumit dan waktu masak yang lama.

“Memandangi masakan itu lagi?”

“Aku sudah penasaran sekali, tapi kau tetap tidak izinkan aku membuatnya.”

Camus membalik lembar halaman buku yang dia baca, “Karena aku tak yakin kau bisa, Kardia. Memang selama ini kau pernah membuat masakan Asia dengan sempurna? Apalagi bahan-bahan masakan itu kan agak tidak familiar disini.”

“Benar juga sih. Tapi aku sudah niat. Masalah kapan aku coba, itu bisa diatur, kalau perlu aku pergi sekalian ke tempat asal makanan ini dan belajar langsung dari penduduk di sana.”

Camus hanya menggelengkan kepala tanpa komentar.

“Oh iya, aku lupa, tadi Magnus bilang besok malam dia dan Alec akan ke sini. Gimana kalau paginya kita ke kota dan belanja?”

“Hmm… boleh juga, asal kita mampir ke toko buku.”

“Ya ya, terserahlah. Memang kau mau beli buku apalagi? Apa aku benar-benar harus membangun perpustakaan pribadi untukmu?”

“Aku tidak akan menolak.”

Menutup bukunya, Kardia lalu berbaring miring, merangkul pinggang Camus, “Kalau aku ingin habiskan malam ini dengan memelukmu, apa kau juga tidak akan menolak?”

“Kalau yang itu pekara lain. Aku mau menyelesaikan buku ini jadi besok aku tidak akan merasa bersalah kalau memborong buku baru.”

“Cih!” Kardia berdecak kesal, “kau itu memang reinkarnasinya Dégel, bisa-bisanya menduakanku dengan buku.”

“Berarti bagi kami buku memang lebih menarik darimu,” setelahnya Camus terpaksa tertawa karena Kardia menyergapnya dan menggelitikinya. “Kardia!! Sudah!! Hentikan!!” Camus mencoba melepaskan diri tapi tidak bisa dan alhasil dia cuma bisa tertawa pasrah.

Suara dering ponsel yang nyaring membuat Kardia menghentikan serangan pada kekasihnya lalu setengah berguling untuk mengambil ponselnya di meja dan membaca email yang masuk.

“Siapa?” Camus mengintip layar ponsel Kardia dan membaca isi email di sana, “Oh, Manigoldo, Shura dan Hyoga juga akan pulang ke sini besok. Pasti bakal ramai sekali. Sudah lama juga tidak bertemu dengan mereka.”

Memang, sejak beberapa tahun kemarin, Shura dan Hyoga juga sudah jarang ada di penginapan ini karena mereka diberi kepercayaan oleh Manigoldo untuk memegang kelompok _hunter_ dari organisasi mereka yang tersebar di dua benua lain.

“Artinya… kita harus berpesta!!! Artinya juga, penginapan harus ditutup. Untung saja sedang sepi.”

“Pesta? Kau gila? Ini di tengah musim dingin.”

“Lalu? Penghuni disini bukan orang biasa, kan? Para _hunter_ juga sudah biasa dengan udara dingin.”

Tak bisa menyanggah Kardia, Camus akhirnya diam saja.

“Besok kita harus belanja banyak. Apa perlu bawa Asmita juga, ya? Dia kan lebih jago memilih bahan mentah.”

“Kau saja yang selalu asal ambil yang penting berlabel kualitas terbaik,” Camus kembali pada bukunya.

“Jadi besok Asmita diajak, pastinya bocah kecil itu pasti akan mengekor.” Kardia rebahan di sebelah Camus, “Sejak ada Shaka, tempat ini tak pernah sepi.”

Camus tersenyum, “Ya, seperti punya banyak keponakan sekaligus. Ada yang kecil, anak-anak, remaja.”

“Tapi aku jarang sekali melihat sosok dewasanya. Paling hanya kalau dia pergi ke tempat Magnus untuk berlatih.”

“Apalagi kalau dengan Asmita. Anak itu masih saja manja dengan wujud bocah lima tahun. Menggemaskan.” Camus menyelesaikan halaman terakhir di buku dan akhirnya merebahkan diri di samping Kardia, membiarkan kekasihnya itu memeluknya dengan rapat. Saat itu Camus merasakan suhu tubuh Kardia terasa agak dingin. Pemuda berambut merah itu menyibak rambut panjangnya, menampakkan lehernya tanpa pertahanan.

Kardia mengecup leher Camus, mencium bau darah yang mengalir di nadi pemuda itu, membuat taring Kardia muncul sebagai reaksi rasa hausnya.

Tubuh Camus mengejang saat merasakan taring Kardia menembus lehernya. Ada getaran halus yang merambat dari ujung jari ke seluruh tubuhnya saat racun _vampire_ milik Kardia mengalir di nadinya. Tubuhnya bereaksi saat organ-organ dalamnya mendapat kesempurnaan dari racun _vampire_ yang menambah kekebalan tubuhnya.

Sisa malam itu mereka habiskan untuk berbagi kehangatan di bawah rembulan yang bersinar temaram.

.

#

.

Keesokan harinya, seusai belanja, Kardia pun segera membagi tugas untuk semua penghuni tempat itu, mulai dari mencari kayu bakar, membersihkan berkilo-kilo daging, menyiapkan tempat pesta mereka yang tertimbun salju sampai mengeluarkan alat panggangan dari gudang. Kardia dan Asmita tentu saja menangani bahan-bahan yang akan mereka pakai untuk pesta barbeque malam nanti.  

Kardia membersihkan daging di dapur dan melihat sekelompok bocah yang mendapat tugas untuk membersihkan salju malah asik bermain perang salju dengan hebohnya seperti tidak merasakan udara dingin. Bahkan Dieter yang biasanya tampak tenang pun begitu menikmati kegiatan santainya itu, entah lagi kalau Dieter menganggap perang salju itu sebagai latihan refleks untuk menghindari serangan.

“Kau jadi buat cheese cake untukku, kan?” Milo, yang seharusnya mengeluarkan alat panggangan dan membersihkannya, malah menempel lagi pada Kardia di dapur.

“Iya, iya… aku sudah siapkan spesial untukmu. Ada pie apel juga.”

“Yes!!” Milo mengepalkan tangannya lalu berlari keluar dan menubruk Kanon yang baru keluar dari gudang dan membawa karung berisi arang, alhasil isi karung itu langsung berhamburan jatuh ke salju.

“AH!!! Milo!!! Kau ini apa-apaan? Main tabrak begitu!!”

Tak peduli pada Kanon, Milo malah bersenandung dan masuk ke dalam gudang lalu mulai mengerjakan tugasnya.

Kardia menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan adiknya.

“Yang seperti ini mengingatkanku pada masa lalu.”

Kardia memandang Asmita yang sedang memotongi bawang.

“Walau tak seramai sekarang, tempat tinggal kita yang dulu pun sedamai ini. Dekat dengan hutan, jauh dari jangkauan manusia,” Asmita menyibak rambut panjangnya yang tergerai jatuh.

“Aitaaaa!! Aku bawakan ikat rambut untukmu!!”

Shaka berwujud bocah kecil berlari turun dari tangga dan memberikan sebuah ikat rambut untuk Asmita.

“Kau tidak membawakan untukku?” tanya Kardia.

“Kau kan bisa ambil sendiri.”

“Cih, dasar pilih kasih.”

Shaka langsung berbalik pergi, kembali ke sekumpulan bocah di halaman yang masih seru bermain perang salju.

“Anakmu yang itu ya, rasanya di dunia ini tak ada lagi hal penting selain kau dan Defteros.”

Asmita tak menjawab dan mengikat rambut panjangnya dengan tali yang diberikan Shaka tadi.

Perhatian Kardia teralih pada Camus yang mengeluarkan gelas-gelas dari dalam lemari. “Kau mau buat apa, Camus?”

“Apple Cider tanpa alkohol. Bisa diminum semua usia.” Dengan cekatan, Camus mengambil bahan-bahan dari dalam lemari pendingin.

Kemudian Defteros muncul di ambang pintu belakang, “Dapur luar sudah selesai, kalian mau pindah sekarang?” mendapat jawaban berupa anggukan, pria berkulit gelap itu pun membantu membawa semua yang dibutuhkan untuk memasak. Dia dan Simon juga Jace sudah membuat dapur dadakan di luar supaya mereka tidak perlu keluar masuk untuk mengambil bahan masakan.

Kardia berjalan bersisian dengan Camus, mereka menata semua di meja kayu panjang yang sudah tersedia. Lalu satu per satu anggota keluarga super besar mereka pun datang. Magnus dan Alec, keluarga _Shadowhunter_ plus kelompok _werewolf_ pimpinan Luke, keluarga para kembar juga datang meski baru dikabari pagi tadi, termasuk Aspros yang entah bagaimana caranya bisa mendapat cuti dari tempatnya bekerja. Anggota Praetor juga datang bersama Camille yang tampak tetap mesra bersama Ralf. Yang terakhir datang adalah tiga _hunter_ yang sudah lama tak datang ke tempat itu.

“Senang ya, kalau semua berkumpul seperti ini. Sayang Hasgard dan kelompoknya sedang jauh di Rusia sana.” Kardia kembali sibuk dengan daging yang sudah dipotong dadu, dia melumuri potongan daging itu dengan bumbu yang sudah disiapkan oleh Asmita.

Malam pun meraja, api unggun telah dinyalakan, membuat malam di musim dingin ini terasa lebih hangat, alunan musik juga nyanyian menambah hangat suasana di sana. Seolah mereka sedang ada di tengah musim semi yang hangat. Semua duduk mengelilingi api unggun yang menyala terang, tak berkelompok, tapi berbaur, menghapus semua perbedaan. Sungguh ini adalah Sanctuary yang tak tergantikan, satu tempat berharga yang tak terusik oleh perbedaan apapun. Semua sama, semua setara. Mortal, imortal, _Shadowhunter_ , _Downworlder_ , semua itu tak lagi berarti, yang ada hanyalah kebersamaan yang tulus, perhatian yang tak berkedok.

“Aku selalu suka saat semua berkumpul seperti ini,” Camus membantu Kardia menusuk daging di tusukan besi yang tersedia ratusan, mengingat kelompok _werewolf_ memiliki nafsu makan yang luar biasa.

“Aku juga. Kalau seperti ini, rasanya aku tak ingin malam cepat berlalu.”

Camus tersenyum, “Berapa pun malam yang berlalu, aku yakin kita tak akan kehilangan momen seperti ini. Saat ini memang menyenangkan, tapi aku tahu di masa depan nanti masih banyak waktu lain yang menyenangkan seperti sekarang.”

“Kau makin pintar bermain kata. Lama-lama Albafica bisa menyewamu sebagai editor pribadinya.”

Itu membuat Camus tertawa, “Kalau itu sampai terjadi, aku tak mau menerima gaji darinya. Aku sampai ngeri mau melihat nominal di buku tabungan pribadiku.”

Kardia ikut tertawa, “Makhluk jelita itu memang paling tidak peduli pada yang namanya uang. Sama seperti pacarnya.”

Akhirnya daging pun mulai dipanggang dan pesta dimulai tanpa komando. Aroma sedap dari daging panggang berpadu dengan musik yang tak berhenti mengalun, dingin dengan sempurna terusir dari tempat itu. Memang yang terbaik adalah menikmati waktu yang masih mereka miliki dan mengisinya dengan hal-hal yang menyenangkan, jadi kelak saat waktu menampakkan kuasanya, mereka akan memiliki begitu banyak kenangan indah hingga mereka akan kehabisan waktu untuk larut dalam duka.

Di tengah kesibukannya memanggang daging, Kardia menyempatkan diri untuk menggenggam jemari Camus dan mengecup punggung tangan kekasihnya. Tak ada kata yang harus terucap untuk membuat mereka mengerti bahwa walau jejak-jejak waktu mulai tampak begitu ketara, tapi ikatan di antara mereka semua tak akan sirna.

Selamanya.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**THE END**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

  oxoxoxo


End file.
